Days of Wine and Roses
by Imogen74
Summary: Forbidden love. That's what this is about. Jane is a diplomat to Asgard. Loki is Loki. And Frigga and Odin are less than pleased with the Lokane which ensues. Perhaps a long tale, complete with an intergalactic jaunt. Rated M, because I can't trust myself anymore to write anything else. (author denies any Romeo and Juliet influence) AU...bit OOC
1. These violent delights have violent ends

Imagine, if you will, a time (perhaps now, perhaps in the future, perhaps in the past), wherein all the Realms were aware of one another and engaged in diplomacy.

Imagine that astrophysicists doubled as diplomats.

Imagine an 18 year old Jane Foster, orphan, impressionable, passionate, desirous to see the Realm Eternal where her foster father Erik would escape to…and her "Uncle" as she termed him, hesitant to comply.

"But I _want_ to go, Uncle Erik. I'm 18! Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst? Don't even get me started."

"But I'm gonna be an astrophysicist too, and this would be a great learning experience for me!" she protested.

"No."

The small flat in London was nice enough, and Jane would have friends and such over while Erik was gone for the week in Asgard. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to _go_.

"But…" and she took the pop tart out of the toaster.

"No buts, Jane. You don't know this Realm, these people…"

"Don't be like that. They're just people…"

"That's where you're wrong."

And on it would go, a back and forth…until finally his protests abated, and he agreed.

He was always rather soft when it came to Jane.

The Bifrost had a large queue in front of it…

The dignitaries lined up in irritated wait.

And a sound sprang from the sky, a bounce, a tantrum…and they were all sucked up into the porthole…

Jane squeezed against her false uncle, as every breath was stolen from her lungs.

Her mid registered nothing, her eyes a blur of color…sound compressing around her ears…

Until it didn't, and they stopped.

The throng was tossed in front of Heimdall, his tower hovering over them all with what appeared to be a scowl.

"Greetings, visitors from Midgard. Welcome to the Realm Eternal."

And they all stood from the floor.

Jane looked around at the crowd, watching their faces…

Some appeared to be amused.

Others appeared to be nervous.

But most looked as though they were going to be sick.

"Come on, Janie. We go this way…"

And Jane followed Erik and the other 20 or so diplomats to the palace.

She felt so small in the vast palace. The ceilings vaulted over 50 feet in the air, she was sure of it.

She hurried along in chase of her uncle, off to the visitor's wing of the palace.

"Jane, I need to go to a meeting with Odin and the other diplomats…"

"Ok," she called in from the balcony (although it was modest enough, it was utterly enthralling for an 18 year old Midgardian).

"So…if you want to walk about, don't go beyond that garden below?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured.

What a lovely place Asgard was!

The air was so crisp, yet heavy with life.

She thought that she could stay here always…

About an hour later she decided to take a walk outside to fully enjoy the place.

And she did…and breathed and sighed and felt warm and content.

Jane smelled the flowers, their blooms fully virgin to her eyes.

She touched the grass, soft and supple and velveteen in feel.

Some birds were singing their song, and she thought that this entire scene could have been drawn from a fairy tale.

And twilight was falling, covering the scene in a cool, low, and steady glow.

"You are rather young to be a diplomat," came a man's voice behind her.

Jane turned to see a very tall, very pale, very dark man standing about 10 feet from where she stood.

"I'm not a diplomat. My Uncle is," returned she.

"Your Uncle."

"That's right."

"And you are from Midgard?" and the man walked a bit toward her, touching some of the blooms with his fingertips.

"Yes," never taking her eyes off of him.

He nodded. He looked to the sky. "And what do you think of Asgard, young mortal?"

"It's beautiful," she sighed. "Have you been to Midgard?"

He smiled as he looked to her. "I have. Many times."

She nodded. "So…I'm guessing you're from Asgard."

"How very astute for a young mortal."

She smiled. "Does that mean you're insanely old?"

The man folded his arms in front of him. "I am 500 years old."

"Wow."

"How old are you?"

"18."

He laughed.

"What?"

"18…it is rather young to be traversing the Bifrost."

"I'm fine."

"Indeed."

"What is your name?"

The man hesitated a moment, as if contemplating her question. "Loki," he said.

"I'm Jane," she responded.

"And do you, Jane, enjoy the stars?"

"Yeah…they've always interested me."

Loki walked out into a more open area of the garden, obtaining a more clear view of the sky. "There is the warrior…he holds his staff fast…and when he appears in the northern aspect of the sky, it usually means that a battle is forthcoming."

"Where?" and Jane walked over to him.

He directed her gaze.

"But not really…I mean…that's not an actual thing that happens…?" She looked at him suspiciously.

He ignored this. "And there…the fox…see how he bends? It means that Asgard will enjoy harmony for the season…"

"Pfft. What a bunch of nonsense."

"Nonsense?" and he looked at her. "The sky holds energy. Energy pulls us…guides us…we are particle matter, the same stuff which holds the light in the night sky binds our own cells together. We are star dust, and are beholden to the actions of the energy."

"Yeah, but you're talking about fate, here. Nothing is predetermined. We choose…."

"How can you be certain?"

"Well, I guess…" and she paused. She couldn't be _certain_, as he put it. "It just doesn't make sense. I mean…what 's the point of doing anything if it all is already set out for us?"

He smirked. "To live, Jane. That's the point," and he turned from her.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong, you know."

"Is that right? How?"

She folded her arms in front of her. "I'm going to university this fall and I'm going to be studying the stars, and I'll prove to you that they are only bunches of fire, burning their energy until they die out. There's nothing predetermined about it."

"I'm pretty certain that you just agreed with me," and he turned and left.

What an infuriating man.

She went back into the palace and up to the room.

* * *

Jane stood at the balcony and watched the moon wax on the horizon when Erik came back in.

"Enjoy yourself, dear heart?"

"Yeah…just taking in the atmosphere…"

"There's to be a party in a few nights. Wanna go?"

Jane looked at him with an amazed expression. "_Do I want to go?! _Um….yeah?" she clapped her hands together.

He nodded.

And she would go.

Jane was pacing about in the room the night of the party.

They were going back to earth in the morning.

She put some makeup on.

She put on her best dress (the only one she owned - green).

And Jane followed Uncle Erik to the ball room.

The music seemed to reach a crescendo as she entered, and she glowed her excitement.

Erik went about the business of introducing her to various people, though Jane was full young, and these people were all much older.

She was bored, meeting new people was nice enough, but Jane wanted to explore, to dance…

She was over by the bar, and a large man crept up beside her.

"Some wine, young lass?" his voice, though low, was a boom.

"Ah…I probably shouldn't…I'm 18….though, since I'll be at university this fall…"

"Nonsense! Have one glass," and he handed her one.

She nervously accepted the beverage, and sipped anxiously, but eagerly. She laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing…my uncle would have a fit."

"Your uncle…?"

"Just there…" she nodded in Erik's direction.

He followed her gaze. "I'm Thor."

"Jane," and she smiled.

"Well, Jane…care to dance?"

She downed the rest, and followed him to the floor.

…and she spun and spun…whirled around…the wine making her delirious, brash…

Until she didn't…and she was twirled by the prodigious man into a corner…

She was breathless and flush. Where did he go?

"Are you well, young Jane?"

She turned abruptly.

And she smiled.

"Hi! I haven't seen you all week."

"No…I have been busy seeing to…business," and Loki looked out onto the floor. "You were just dancing with Thor."

"Yeah," she returned, smiling.

"And how did you find that?"

"It was great. So…"

"Exhilarating?"

"Sure."

He nodded. "And will you be returning when the dignitaries come back annually to confer?"

Jane smiled. "I dunno…"

"Would it be your wish to do so?"

She smiled. "Yeah…that'd be a wonderful thing. But my uncle, I'm not sure if he'd be all that happy about it."

Loki stepped into the light a bit, closer to Jane. "Perhaps your uncle might have things to say at the outset about your zest for travel to the Realm Eternal, but once a few years or so have passed, surely not."

She observed him quizzically. "No. I guess not…"

"Jane?"

She turned to see the uncle just mentioned. "Hey, Uncle Erik."

But Erik was looking at Loki. "Hello, Prince Loki."

And the Prince nodded. "Forgive me, I was merely seeing to Jane's entertainment…it is an odd thing, having so young a mortal amongst the aged Aesir," he paused. "Especially a mortal child."

"I'm not a child," Jane was affronted.

But Loki smiled, winked, and walked away.

"Jane," began Erik. She turned to him. "Mind yourself…" and he left her there.

Mind herself, indeed.

* * *

The next year Jane didn't particularly wish to travel to Asgard for the conference. Being 19, and a student at a university makes things which were once so enthralling decidedly less so.

* * *

When she was 20, she wanted to go, and Uncle Erik allowed it.

She was fully prepared for the travel of the Bifrost.

And when she landed in Asgard, she was excited, almost as much as she had been two years previous.

Jane followed her Uncle and made her way to the palace…

Thor was there to greet the mortals from Midgard; he saw Jane, and he smiled.

"Our young mortal has returned!" he took her hands. "And how much she's matured!"

Jane blushed.

She had filled out, her feminine shape fully formed…

Though she was embarrassed a bit at it.

"Hi Thor," and she smiled.

The Thunderer returned her grin and began, "Will you be here for the entire week?"

"Yeah," and she followed him upstairs. "Will there be another party?"

"Always, Miss Foster," he kissed her hand and left.

And Jane swallowed and went into her room.

Uncle Erik's room was adjacent…she mused he had arranged it such.

Jane walked to the balcony and sighed…it was good to be back.

On the last night there, she was invited to the party.

She had enjoyed her time over the week…exploring the palace, wandering the gardens, speaking with the diplomats, blushing in front of the Aesir.

And it wasn't until she arrived at the party that she thought about Loki.

She hadn't seen him at all that week, and wondered about it.

"Thor…" she began. "Where is Prince Loki?"

"Loki is away on business concerning Jutenheim. I don't expect him to return for at least a month…"

Jane nodded.

She had, upon first arriving home two years previous, thought about the Prince, much more than Thor…she thought something captivating about him. But it wasn't until just then that she realized that she missed his presence that week. There was something forbidding about him that captivated her young adult mind.

"Oh," she replied.

And she went about the hall a bit lost, a bit spellbound, and a lot confused…

Later that evening, she was out on the terrace alone, and she could have sworn she was being watched….


	2. A Serpent Heart

**_JaninaM8, you are a rock star._**

* * *

_Four Years Later…._

He was standing in the Great Hall to receive the dignitaries with Odin for the first time since Jane was 18.

Six years ago…

And Thor had advised him she did come every other year or so…and that she had grown.

She should be there, if her pattern was still being followed.

Odin came up to stand next to him.

"Well, Loki. It's been some time since you've received Midgard's representatives…a decade at least."

"True," was all he offered as a response.

And the voices were heard.

And Loki straightened himself.

The few dozen mortals filed in, muttering about the Bifrost and something about it needing tended to.

Loki wouldn't admit that he was looking for _one _particular mortal…

And there she was.

And she was different…

Jane followed the line up to the platform and suddenly found Loki's face.

He saw her eyes grow wide, then fell into a smile.

She waited in the line until her turn came…and Loki was careful not to pay too much attention to her.

She approached him, and held her hand out. "Well, it's been quite some time, Loki."

"It has indeed, Jane. You are much older."

"Six years."

"Six years…"

She dropped her hand to her side. "So…I'm actually a subordinate representative…I've finished at university studying astrophysics, and I hope to have a position in a few years as a diplomat."

"Ah…no longer the guest of your uncle?" and Loki looked around in search of Erik Selvig.

"No…and he's not coming this year. He had other things to see to."

He ignored the jump he felt in his chest at this news. "Well then, Jane…?"

"Foster."

He nodded. "I suppose I'll be seeing you in the morning."

Sure enough the next morning, there she was.

And the next day.

And the next…

He would steal a moment here and there, and Jane would willingly comply.

"Do you find these politicals boring at all, Jane?"

"Well, they aren't the most invigorating bunch, but they're all right."

Loki was walking with her out of the meeting hall and into the garden (though she thought that they were supposed to be having lunch).

"And are you more enraptured by the science or the policy?"

"Without a doubt, the science," Jane looked at the sky from her position in the garden. "I love science…I understand it…I feel like…" her gaze dropped to the floor. "Like…" and she laughed.

"What?"

"Like in some way, it understands me…it never lets me down. There's always an answer…I never need to guess. I look, and if I look hard enough, I'm rewarded with truth."

Loki nodded. She desired truth.

He was a liar.

He shrugged and looked away. "The truth is often many things simultaneously…"

"I don't think so…"

And he faced her once more. "Well, it isn't my place to correct you," he paused. "Will _you_ correct _my _error, then? Did you discover your truths of the sky in your studies?"

Jane laughed. "Well…I dunno if I can disprove it…but I'm certain you're wrong."

"Convincing. You are certain that I am wrong, yet you offer no alternative nor proof that you are right."

"I…" and she laughed. "The science isn't there, Loki…"

"Your science serves to thwart wonder and divide life from its essence."

"It serves to make us understand life. To make it accessible…"

"Why would it need to be accessible? You are living it, are you not? How much more access do you require?"

Jane laughed. "Point taken. But you're still wrong."

* * *

The party was that night…and Loki was striding along the hall an hour before it was to begin. He spotted the King, looking out into the garden.

"Will you be attending the party then, Odin?"

"No, I think not…something is in the air, Loki…something foreboding."

Loki looked out into the garden. "What is it that you sense?"

"I cannot rightly say…something will happen this evening will change the course of fate. It might be fortuitous, or it might be inauspicious…but mark my words, son…something is about to happen."

Loki looked back at Odin.

The King didn't normally enjoy premonition…

"Very well. I'll give word to the others…"

….

Loki was milling about, speaking with some of the mortals.

He was happy that he wouldn't be heading this event again for some time.

He wasn't certain just how he ended up thus, but here he was, and he was irritated.

And then he spotted her.

She had on a blue dress…and she looked lovely.

Loki swallowed…he would need to keep clear of her…

But Jane wasn't feeling the same way, apparently.

She almost came right up to him, but was intercepted by another gentleman.

And Loki seethed.

And then he berated himself for his reaction.

His eyes followed her throughout much of the evening, though he didn't seek out her company.

And Odin and Frigga appeared to wish the crowd a good night.

His vision was filled with Jane standing in the back by herself.

And he approached her.

She didn't see him…her back was toward him.

So it was that she jumped a touch when he sought her hand…

"Loki," she said.

"Jane…I'm sorry if I startled you…"

She smiled. "That's ok…I was just listening to Odin's speech."

He nodded. "Come with me."

And he led her to the garden, and then dropped her hand. "Have you ever experienced something that you knew to be a very bad inclination, yet despite your efforts, you felt a pull all the same?"

She considered this. "I guess so."

"I am experiencing such a thing."

"You are?"

He nodded. "Indeed, and though I should bloom a blush from this state, there is but one thing I desire…"

"What?" Jane asked, confused.

"A kiss."

She doubted, she smirked…"What?" and her interest was piqued at his frankness…"You wish to kiss me?"

"I do," and he stepped toward her.

"Why?"

"I should think that obvious," and his eyes fell to her lips as he approached. "It is but a small sin…"

She swallowed. "I…have a boyfriend back home, Loki…"

"One kiss, Jane…I believe I have waited long enough…"

She swallowed. He was very close.

And she closed her eyes…

Soft at first…his warmth she felt against her mouth.

His tongue traced her lips, beckoning them open.

And she complied…

The moment was heat itself. A tangle of muscle and slick need…his hands travelled to her head, hers were around his neck, shoulders, arms, down his back…And over and over they tasted one another…deep, exploratory kisses…until Jane moaned and her knees gave…

He caught her.

She stepped away.

And went into the palace.

Loki was left there with the light of the stars his only companion…

* * *

Jane ran up to her room, closed the door and covered her mouth.

My god.

Incredible.

She had been kissed before, to be sure. But never like _that._

She was shaking…she went to the balcony…

"What am I doing?" she asked the tenebrous cloak of night…"Uncle Erik is gonna kill me…" she sighed her frustration…"Of all the people in the universe…" she shook her head.

_Loki was beneath, listening to her musings to the sky._

_He should let her be…_

_But there was a tug…sinister, but insistent…it bade him not to…and though he would not pursue it just yet…in time, perhaps, she'd bend._

Her dreams held stars.

They were out of reach, and Jane stretched to no avail.

She awoke with a start and got up…she couldn't stay in bed…she needed the movement of her limbs, to feel them pulse their energy.

Why, she couldn't say. But the thought of staying in her bed was abhorrent.

Jane pulled on some socks and a sweater.

She was leaving tomorrow.

Jane crept along the passageway. She shivered in the dreary palace…and she wondered at the time.

Perhaps she might get something from the kitchens…

And so she began her search, not really knowing where she was going.

Jane meandered down many a hall, passed many a door, until she heard a noise like the clinking of glasses…

She walked into the kitchen to find Thor there.

"Oh! Hi, Thor," Jane said, entering the room fully.

"Jane! What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep," and she went over and sat at the table.

He smiled at her. "Wine, then? It may help…"

"How many hours until I need to travel the Bifrost?"

Thor appeared to be considering this…"About six."

She nodded and took the wine. "Well, it'll be a long year without Asgard."

"Do you like the Realm, Jane?"

She swallowed the wine. "Yes…I mean of course I do! It's beautiful," her gaze dropped. "Thor?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Loki often go away?"

"Often enough. He is a great diplomat."

"And…ah…does he have any…" she paused. "Any…girlfriends? What do they call them on Asgard?"

Thor looked crookedly at her. "You mean, a lover?"

She cleared her throat at the suggestive word. "Sure," she mumbled.

"Loki has had his share of lovers…if he currently does, I cannot say. I have not seen him with any particular lady, nor has he made mention of one."

Jane nodded.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…enamored of my brother?"

Her gaze fell. "I don't know," and she downed her drink. "I gotta go…thanks for the wine."

Thor smiled. "Mind yourself, young Jane…"

Mind yourself…she had heard that before.

She nodded and left.

And made her way back up the stone stairs of the palace…

She reached the third floor and turned right…she hadn't been paying attention to her route when she left, and hoped that she was going the right way.

Along she slunk, a bit on edge…none of this seemed familiar.

She felt her heart…it pounded.

Why was she nervous?

Because she was in palace at night…

And though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was looking for Loki.

She rounded a corner, and felt her heart fall.

Jane had honestly believed that he would be standing there…but he wasn't.

His kiss had been intoxicating…and she longed for more.

She stopped, turned, and decided to head the other way. She obviously had no idea where she was or what she was doing.

Her pace slowed as she made her way down the hall, the other direction.

Her feet scuffed along the floor, and her mind swam with thoughts of Earth…of Asgard…of Loki…

She lifted her head.

And there stood a dark figure.

Loki.

Jane froze…he was about 20 feet from her…and if she wasn't mistaken, he was right outside of her bedroom.

He looked up and saw her.

She swallowed.

Though she couldn't make out the expression on his face, she was certain that he was looking with a purposeful gaze…

And then he began to walk toward her, and Jane followed suit.

They met in the middle and he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

Jane squealed into his mouth.

His hands were on her back, and he directed her to the wall…

And Jane returned his passion with ferocity…

He pushed into her.

She groaned.

But they never ceased the kiss, and his lust was desperate.

She pressed against him, feeling his arousal…and his tongue assaulted her own with such desire that she nearly fainted…

He pulled her legs around him, making sure to squeeze her ass, and pushed his torso into her such that Jane pulled away for breath.

"Loki…" she managed.

His mouth was at her neck…his left hand holding her up by her bottom, his right hand at her breast…"Jane…" and he suddenly stopped. "I am hurting you," and he pulled away.

"I…couldn't breathe," and she smiled. Her feet fell to the floor.

"I am sorry…forgive me."

She straightened her clothing and shook her head. "Nothing to forgive."

"Jane…I do not know what is happening here…but I am," and he swallowed. "Drawn to you…"

She nodded.

"Do you feel it too, then?"

She smiled. "Well…" and she paused. "Yeah…but…I don't think that this is a good idea, Loki. I think that we need to slow down."

He nodded. "Might you come to Asgard in a few month's time? I don't think I could bear a year…"

Wow…he was intense. "Maybe…? I dunno. I should get back to bed."

But he stopped her. "Jane…how, how did this happen?" and he touched her cheek. "You were but a curious young girl…" and he threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back slightly. "…and somehow…your presence is intoxicating, and I cannot breathe from your redolence…you astounding creature…you vixen…nymph…" and he claimed her mouth once more.

Though this time it was more tender…"Loki," she said. "Stop."

"You do not return my feeling?"

"Maybe not quite so strong…no…"

His gaze fell. He backed away. And he nodded.

She took his hand. "I'll try to return in a few months, ok?"

No response.

"Loki?"

He nodded once more.

Jane worried her lip. "This is just a lot right now…I need…I…"

He placed a finger to her lips. "Do not trouble yourself, Jane. I understand…I have much experience with being somewhat…intense for others."

Jane smiled. "Good night, Loki," and she went into her bedroom and sat at the hearth.

And she felt her eyes fall…

_And there he was._

_"__Jane," he began. "Your beauty knows no limit."_

_"__I'm not that beautiful…"_

_He was kneeling before her._

_"__Do you see what you've done to me? I am on my knees…I fall to no one, yet here I am…your slave…"_

_"__I…"_

_"__And willingly, mind…" his hands went up her legs, and she realized then that she had no clothes on. He slipped a finger inside of her. _

_Her back arched. _

_He deftly massaged her, eliciting her fluid. "And you respond with your honey so wantonly…and I am left desiring you to utter my name…" he reached up, never leaving her core, and kissed her softly. _

_Jane moaned._

_And he manipulated her sex…Jane grabbed his shoulders…his left hand found her breast, and he kneaded it with vigor. _

_"__Loki…I need you to…"_

_"__What, Jane?"_

_"__Ah…I need…" and she tossed her head back, her face contorted in pleasure._

_"__Tell me, dearest…I'll happily comply."_

_"__Please…"_

_"__Nay, sweeting…never beg me…I beg you…and I repeat, ask, and I shall obey."_

_"__Inside of me…I need you…"_

And she woke.

The next day she left for Midgard.


	3. Wisely and Slow, They Stumble That Run

What terrific pain did seethe his mind in fervent torment.

Her loss was great, and he took to his rooms for days on end.

Did he love her?

More like, could he love?

No…he thought. This wasn't love. It was more, yet simultaneously less…it was an obsession, one which had revealed itself in the dark of day…in the glow of night…

It was a need.

Like breathing.

Like sleep.

And though Loki needed these things less than most in Yggdrasil, he more than made up for it in his need for her. What was it about this mortal that drew him so? What was the mystery behind his need?

He couldn't say.

He sat there, and he thought that he could see to this need…bring her here.

…..

It had been two months. He was formulating a plan.

He could stow her away in his rooms, and they could only emerge at night, when the palace was mostly quiet…

Or perhaps make them both invisible.

Or he could merely go to Midgard for a day or two…

He wouldn't insist that she do anything untoward…he only…oh gods…needed to be near her.

He rubbed his face distractedly.

"Loki?"

He turned. He was in the garden, though he didn't recall having entered it.

"Mother."

She walked over to him. "Are you well, son?"

"I am."

"Loki…" and she held that lilt in her voice that only a mother possesses.

He sighed. "I…" and he looked away. "I fear…"

Frigga made him look at her by standing in front of him. "You? Afraid?"

He smirked. "'Tis true, madam. I am. Dreadfully so."

"Of?"

And his eyes welled a touch. "Myself."

The Queen shook her head. "Nay, son…this cannot be so…"

"It is," he whispered. "I…" he turned away. "I am forgetting myself…losing…myself…"

"How?"

And he turned once more. "I cannot tell you."

"Loki, you are scaring me."

He knew how his mother and Odin felt about mortals…little to no respect for the race; in truth, he shared their beliefs. But Jane…she had altered his opinion somewhat…He would need to tread lightly, at any rate. "Do not fear, my Queen," and he took her hand. "All will be well," he kissed her forehead.

He did love her. She was a good mother

* * *

"So…Richard," Jane was saying into her phone. "Umm…I'm kinda busy…"

_"__What's going on, Jane? You have been acting really odd these past few months."_

"I've had this conversation with you like, at least ten times. Nothing is going on. I'll see you tomorrow night," and she hung up, sounding much more hostile than she intended.

She sighed heavily.

It had been three months now…three months since she had left Asgard.

She hadn't seen Loki since that night outside of her bedroom.

She recalled she had looked for him a bit…her eyes searching for him in the crowd as the mortals filed out…but he wasn't there.

And she was sad about it.

Though she swallowed it, and decided it was for the best. She had thought to speak to him beforehand, to tell him that she would be happy to see him in a few weeks…

But her mind drifted to Richard, and thought that she could let it go. In a year's time, she would return.

It would be over. She would see him and nothing would happen.

Except she knew differently.

And her knowledge which boiled her rotted her resolve. Mired it beyond reasonable recognition…he haunted her.

…her thoughts.

…her dreams.

…her reverie when she was alone, in bed, and her libido whispered in her ear.

But worst was her time with Richard. The sex had become less frequent, and when they did, it was erratic…sometimes it was dull…

…yet there had been a few times wherein Jane would imagine someone else on top of her…beneath her…inside of her…

And that someone was tall, raven hair, with severe eyes, and long digits…silken tones…

She would scream…

Always mindful of her keeping his name out of it.

She hated herself for this, for he was an alien god.

He was not to be trusted.

And Erik Selvig had warned her…

_"__Janie…these people, they aren't people…they aren't like us…"_

_"__I dunno, Erik. They're alright," she had just returned from Asgard, Loki on her mind._

_"__They aren't. We don't know anything about them except that they are war mongers. They solve everything with a blade."_

_Jane shrugged. "I think that a lot of people in the Realms are like that…not just the Aesir."_

_"__Exactly…which is why we stay clear except on our diplomacy meetings…Dark Elves, Light Elves…and don't even get me started on the Frost Giants," he finished._

Jane sighed.

She poured the coffee.

She missed him.

She felt like…like…her life was being half lived since her return.

How on earth was this possible….?

And she looked at the stars hanging outside of her window. She thought about the Prince who lurked in the quiet expanse of the void…

Out of her reach.

So much the better.

* * *

_Three months later…_

Jane was walking toward her London flat.

She was very happy…her masters of physics completed in record time. Just under two years.

She would talk to Erik later about whether she should pursue a doctorate….but she was thinking probably not. She wanted to travel to the Realms and talk with people of different races and travel the Bifrost and watch nebulas from deep in space.

In six more months, the convoy would be gathered, and she was pretty certain that she would be getting her interview soon; she was confident she would be chosen among the diplomats. She had been going for so long…

Her phone buzzed.

Richard.

She sighed. "Hey, Richard."

_"__Hello, gorgeous."_

She smiled. "What's up?" and she opened the door to her flat.

_"__What are you doing tonight?"_

"Umm…well…" and she walked into her sitting room. "Whaddya have in…'

And she saw him. "…mind…?" she swallowed.

Loki.

He was sitting on her chair by the window.

He stood when she looked at him.

She nearly dropped the phone…and the room stilled.

_"__Jane?"_

"Richard…"

Loki's stare was potent. His right hand twitched.

"I gotta go," she said.

_"__Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. I'll call you later," her gaze never left Loki's face. And the phone fell to her side. "Hi."

He didn't respond.

His breath quickened.

He walked over to her, and hesitantly touched her face.

Jane's eyes closed.

His thumb rubbed her cheek…his breath came erratic…his left hand went slowly up her arm. "Jane," he whispered.

Her eyes opened. "Hi Loki…"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek delicately. "I needed…"

Her breath hitched.

His mouth traced the electric bones of her face…and slowly, he found her mouth…and with the most tender of touch, felt her mouth with his…

"…a sin so divine…" and it was with a tender touch he tasted…"…so horrific a potation…so many times I've suppressed it…but you…you are irresistible…" and he ceased his speech, and pulled her close, opening her mouth and kissing her deeply.

Jane returned it, and it was a homecoming of sorts…she hadn't realized just how much she needed this over the past few months.

Her brow furrowed in her concentration in the feel of him…

And she moaned.

And Loki's passion was raging…

Until he pulled away. "I came here because I couldn't bear it…"

His hands cradled her face.

Jane nodded. "Ok," she was holding onto his wrists.

He stepped back a pace. "Jane…I can go…leave…if you like."

"No," she said quickly. "No…stay. It'd be lovely to talk with you," she sat on her sofa, looking up at him, smiling.

His hands rubbed against his pants, and he nodded, sitting.

She situated herself to gain a better, more complete view of him. "What have you been up to? Travel?" she rather thought that he was in between trips…perhaps en route to Vanaheim, maybe back to Asgard.

"I've…" he slowed. "Well. Not much, actually…" _devising ways to come and see you…_"The tree has been oddly silent."

"Quiet before the storm?"

"Perhaps," and his gaze fell.

"Well, I am trying to determine whether I want some more letters after my name."

He looked at her quizzically.

Jane laughed. "If I want to continue my studies."

Loki nodded and sat back. "Ah. Education. Well…what do you think is best?"

"I'm not sure."

He shrugged. "What is it that you want to do, specifically?"

"What I've been doing…traveling the Realms, talking with diplomats…"

"And do you require more education to accomplish this?"

She shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Do you enjoy school?"

"Sorta."

He laughed. "Your answers are fairly non-committal. I'd wager that if you do not feel strongly about it, making a lasting commitment is inadvisable."

"So…no PhD?"

Loki shrugged. "Do not take my word, Jane Foster. I would not want to be accused of swaying you in your decision making."

Jane looked away.

He leaned toward her a touch. "I could take you, you know," his voice barely a whisper.

"Take me?" and she looked in his eyes.

They burned. "Aye…to all of the Nine…"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well, that is…an intoxicating thought."

"It could be, if you allow it," and he kissed her neck.

She swallowed deeply. "If I allow it…but you are not to be trusted," she said playfully. "You are up to no good…"

His hands roamed her torso. "You are most observant, Jane…"

Her head went back. "Loki?"

He smiled into her neck. "I do love to hear you say my name…"

"Can you take me to Asgard?"

"Now?" he looked at her.

"Now. I want to go…even if just for an hour or two…and I know you don't need the Bifrost…"

"True."

"Well…?" and she smiled wickedly.

"How can I resist?" he stood, and took her hand. "Ready?

She nodded.

And they disappeared.

The dark closed in on her, she held him fast…he was warm against the frigid void…

And she felt earth under her feet.

She opened her eyes.

And she was in the royal garden of Asgard. It was night.

She swayed a touch from the trip, and he took her arm. "Are you well, Jane?"

She nodded, and breathed the fragrance in her nose deeply.

She loved it here.

Jane took his hand and pulled him to the floor with her, and sat next to him.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed, looking at the sky with its two moons waxing and the glitter of stars so much more vibrant than on Earth.

He followed her gaze. "The maiden is reticent this evening," and he pointed.

Jane beheld a bank of stars…and she saw a lady…her skirts bright, her face turned away…"Maiden?"

"Indeed. And when her face is more obscure, it means that love is hesitant."

She laughed. "How convenient."

Loki looked at her and shrugged. "You doubt it, scientist, but there she is, and here you are…"

"You're making it up."

"Perhaps," and he curled a wicked smirk.

It fell.

And he leaned toward her.

His left hand went to the back of her head…he kissed her mouth…deep…over and over…and leaned her back into the floor.

Loki rolled on top of her, feeling her move at his ministrations…

And Jane's hands were on his back…and down…pulling him flush…

He moved against her…she felt his response…

"Loki…" Jane said…and her hands went to his chest, pushing a bit.

He looked at her, his hair falling into her face, his breath labored…

He swallowed, pulled himself up and stood. "Apologies, Jane," and he walked away from her.

Shit. She didn't want to tease him. "Look," and she stood now as well. "I'm sorry. I am. But this…I don't know what this is."

He was in the middle of the garden. "Nor do I," still not facing her.

"Doesn't that frighten you?"

"Not as much as the alternative."

Jane felt like such an asshole. She sighed. "I dunno…I just…this thing…it's so…"

He turned to her now. "Powerful?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Then why deny it? Why fight it?" he searched her face.

"Because I am logical. I am rational. And this…this is neither of those things…" she said with heat. "It doesn't make sense. We hardly know one another."

"Tell me what you are feeling."

"I.." and she turned away now. "I feel…like," she cleared her throat. "Like, when I am away from you, I'm half alive."

And if she could have seen him, she would have seen his eyes flicker shut in relief and ecstasy.

He emitted a slow and staggering breath. "Do not fight me, Jane. I am wary, too…"

She shook her head.

"The stars…" he continued. "They beckon us. Allow me to…"

She turned. "No. Not yet. Not now. But…" she softened. "Come and visit me, ok? There really is nothing I'd like more than to get to know you more."

"And what of _Richard_?"

She shrugged. "It wasn't really working."

"Shocking."

"Stop it," but she laughed.

He touched her face. "Very well, Jane. I shall come for you again in a fortnight."

"Are you taking me home?"

"What else would you suggest?"

She didn't want to leave just yet…but she thought that her desire to stay was selfish…she wanted to sleep…really, just sleep…next to him in a soft embrace.

But that seemed too much. Too unfair.

"Nothing."

He nodded.

He took her hand.

And before she knew it, she was in her flat, and he was kissing her forehead.

"Two weeks," she said.

"Two weeks."

And in a flash of green light, he was gone.

* * *

_A/N: titles for the chapters are taken from "Romeo and Juliet." But this is purely coincidental. _


	4. O teach me how I should forget to think

_**Thanks to JaninaM8. You saved this chapter.**_

* * *

She sat awake two weeks later, trying to convince herself that she wasn't disappointed that he hadn't come for her, wasn't upset that she hadn't heard…

So much the better. No one would condone this at all. The Earthlings mistrusted the Aesir, the Aesir were dubious of the mortals.

Perhaps Loki had realized the folly in this, and decided to abandon it.

But she _was _upset. And it stung…it bit at her spine and it breathed in her ear annoyingly.

It churned her mind. This thing. And she couldn't decide if she was simply taken because a GOD was showing her attention, or if it was something real.

No…bit more than attention. It was like…an insatiable hunger.

And it frightened her a bit.

But to deny that she felt something would be a lie…and she was lying so much lately…she couldn't do further damage by denying this as well, no matter how much she wished to.

She couldn't deny it…and that was why, when he didn't come when he said he would, it hurt. It hurt, and she felt angry for letting herself be used thus.

She wanted to forget about it all…to forget how to think, how to feel…how to yearn for this man whom she hardly knew; and that was why she wanted to know him better. To _justify_ this state she found herself in.

Justify it. Make it make sense, because nothing about it made any sense at all.

And she was nothing if not sensible.

So she called Richard, even though it was past eleven at night, and he came over.

She fucked him. Hard. And it felt so good…

But only because she felt as though she was exacting revenge on Loki.

And then she felt like shit.

"Richard…" she began. She should've done this ages ago.

"Yeah?"

"I think…umm…I think that maybe this isn't working out," they were in the kitchen after their sex fest, and Jane felt completely burdened by her actions, by her emotions, by the fact that she was honestly just going through the motions. She wasn't that type of girl. She was using Richard. And though she wasn't in love with Loki, nor had she slept with him, she was, whether she admitted it or not, cheating on her boyfriend.

And now she felt as though she was cheating on Loki.

Using sex.

Who was she becoming?

She had poured herself some water and turned to him.

He stood there, mouth agape. "What did you just say?"

"I…"

"You're breaking up with me? After the most incredible sex we've ever had?!" He slammed his hand on the counter. "Jane. Tell me what the fuck is actually going on!"

"I don't know!" she yelled. "I don't fucking know!"

"Yes you do…ever since you returned from Asgard…there's been something. Come _on._ Don't play me. We've been together for over a year."

Tears began to fall. "I'm sorry, Richard, I'm sorry," she shook her head.

He went over to her. "Don't be sorry. Don't do that. Just tell me. Tell me."

"I…I'm just…I don't think that I love you anymore…"

Richard backed away from her. "What? Just like that? Suddenly you don't love me?"

"No…it's been a while now…" and Jane turned. Why hadn't she done this before? Why did she wait so long?

"So, you're a liar, then. How many times did you say it, but you didn't mean it, huh? How many times, Jane?!"

She was a liar.

But mostly to herself.

"Step away from her," came the voice she had longed to hear…

Jane turned. "Loki," she breathed.

"Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here?" Richard whipped around to Jane. "Is he the reason? Did you give him a key?"

"No…I…"

"Lower your voice, mortal, and leave," Loki stepped near him, his glare menacing.

"Fuck you!" he screamed. "Fuck you. And Jane, fuck you, too."

"I advise you to leave immediately," Loki was right in front of him now, blocking him from Jane.

"Who are you? How did you…?" and realization dawned on him, as he put things together…too obscured by his hurt heretofore. "You're an Aesir."

Loki arched a brow. "Very astute. Now, off you go," his tone decidedly less ominous.

Richard swallowed, and looked around to Jane. "Does Erik know about this?"

Jane closed her eyes. "No…" she whispered.

He shook his head. "What are you doing, Jane? Honestly…"

"_You_ are leaving, if you know what is good for you, Richard," said Loki with a growl.

"Oh…you know about me, then? Did you know that Jane and I just fucked each other's brains out?" Richard saw him start at this, but he pressed on. "Yeah…and I hope…no matter what happens…that they all find out, and kill you both."

"Richard!" Jane exclaimed.

He swallowed. "Sorry, Jane. But that's what'll happen. Do you think that Erik will welcome this alien with open arms? Do you think that he'll just be ok with this? You've heard him talk about them…but don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut…I'm not an asshole…"

"Listen well, mortal," and Loki approached the exiting Richard. "You know nothing of Asgard, nothing about the Realms…if you think for one moment that anyone will murder us for something you know nothing of, you had better think again," his breath was heavy. "What's more, I am not only Aesir, but the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine. It would be a pleasure to watch you, or, I daresay, anyone else attempt an assault on either my life or Jane's."

"I can make things very bad for you, Aesir…" Richard whispered.

"Let him go, Loki…" and Jane touched his arm, as Loki was raising it as if to strike. "Thanks, Richard, for not saying anything until we have this sorted. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

The dejected now-ex-boyfriend left, muttering and shaking his head.

Loki stood with his back to Jane…

She let go of an unsteady breath. "Loki," she choked.

At this, he whipped around. "You laid with him. You laid with him, after what happened between us. After I promised to come for you…you still were with him?"

"I…"

His eyebrows lifted.

Jane turned away. "I…didn't know…I thought that maybe you weren't going to come…" her hands went to her face. "I'm so confused, Loki…"

"You need to stop thinking and follow what your heart, what your soul…what your very being is telling you."

"How?! How do I forget how to think? I'm an academic…it's who I am!" she turned, withering a glare. "You're asking me to abandon my self…who and what I am…for something that makes no sense!"

Loki shook his head. He swallowed. He went to her. "Jane…I would never ask such a thing…"

"What is happening, Loki?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Because you don't know?"

He nodded. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

And he pulled away.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts…" he began. "You need to sort this out in solitude…"

"Have you figured this out?" Jane was desperate.

"No. Not exactly. But I do not need the approval of logic to determine my actions."

She laughed, and tears which were not happy fled her eyes. "Are you in love with me? Is that what this is?"

Loki sighed, and looked at his feet. "I am not. But I'd hazard a guess that that is where this is heading…it is a singular thing…this," and he looked at her. "I have always let my intuition guide me…my rage…so trustworthy…so reliable. But this…this is different…" he began to pace. "I feel as though…I am tethered to you. I cannot account for it. It is as if whatever you feel, I feel it, too…whatever pain you have, is mine. Your uncertainty, I experience it. And so, Jane…until you find yourself loving me, I would imagine I will not feel that particular emotion." His back was toward her, and his hands were wringing. "Love, ever elusive to me…I have not had her smile upon my being. But I hear her sorrow…I feel her touch just barely…Her dire whisper in my ear. It is as though she is cautioning me…an omen of dismal consequence…but I hear her not…obscured by my own soul's insistence…"

"Jesus."

He looked at her. "I shall wait for you. When you return to Asgard in six month's time…" his image began to blur. "…we shall continue this discussion, and see where we are…until then, I shall not trouble you…" and he was gone.

And nary a day passed wherein Jane wasn't tormented with a want…

A pressing emptiness…

What was happening to her?

It wasn't her heart which hurt with unimaginable longing…it was her entire being. Never, not in all of her young life, had she ever felt such muted pain.

Muted…because it was not acute.

Pain…because it hurt her in more ways than anything had done heretofore.

She felt like a zombie, wandering and navigating her life in a stupor of confusion and need.

What was happening to her?

Was she in love with him?

She couldn't be…it was simply not possible.

But what, then?

_The stars…_ said a voice not unlike Loki's.

The stars were beckoning her…beguiling in their song.

Could she bear to live this way?

No, she thought as she queued for the convoy she had been accepted into.

No…she couldn't.

* * *

He had waited to go to her.

Waited, until the others would not question where he was going.

Odin had become increasingly wary of the mortals…his opinion of them and how they dealt with the other Realms dwindling with every passing day.

He had waited, and when he found that abhorrent mortal with her, his mind screamed.

How faithless was she?

Did she not believe him?

He had, admittedly, an intensity about his person…one which often drove others from him.

And he did feel her apprehension…which is why he never pushed her…

But oh! With what a steady want he did suffer.

…his dreams were rapturous…

So much so that he almost loathed taking his sleep.

He hated that this was to be his fate…and he looked at the stars. A mortal, indeed.

They peppered their pixels in purposeful sway…

And he saw that she was to be part of his fate…whether for good or ill, it was too soon to say.

There…the eastern star yawned her presence in her chamber…it meant that longing shall be fulfilled.

And there…the blossom of Vanaheim swelled in painful presence..it meant that an omen uttered shall be realized.

Still more…the old man in the northern quadrant's spear was bright…it meant that a journey was forthcoming, with uncertain ends…

It was as though the heavens themselves were speaking to him.

And what in Valhalla did it mean?

Love.

Death.

Pain.

Ecstasy.

He rather wished that he could skip it all and get to the ecstatic bit.

* * *

Jane…

…and he walked with intent to the grand hall of the palace to meet the mortal convoy.

Jane…

…and his eyes searched for hers…

Jane…her name a siren song to his ears…how could he resist the demands of fate and her mortifying blaze…

…she wasn't there…his heart pounded…did the Earthlings not allow her passage?

Jane.

She was smiling.

His muscles relaxed.

She made her way to him.

"Hi, Loki," she said, emotion brimming ever syllable.

He nodded. "You passed inspection for the convoy."

"I did."

He looked down. "Shall I fetch you later?"

"There is nothing that I would like more," and she found his eyes…her own held warmth…and she turned and left.

And Loki felt his very being unknot.

She would see him.

His bowels would then unhunger…

His mind unthink…

…and he was undone…


	5. We burn daylight

_A/N: So, I wanted to update before NaNoWriMo. I'm hoping to update this story once or twice a week still...but if my Nano project takes off, it might be less frequent. Conversely, if it stalls, this might take precedence. I guess we'll see..._

_Thanks JaninaM8. Your input is invaluable._

* * *

She went to her chambers and closed the door…her fingers touching the heavy wood delicately. Jane rested her forehead on the door and sighed.

Everything, every single thing had unravelled when she saw him.

He was an intoxicating opiate to her trepidation.

She felt safe, despite her fear.

Jane turned and began to change into her loungewear… black yoga pants and a long sleeved grey tee shirt. She took her bra off and sat on the edge of the bed.

He would fetch her…though she wasn't certain what that meant, exactly.

Maybe she should put the bra back on…

Why was she so nervous about having sex with him? She wasn't uptight!

…because, she thought…if she did, there would be no going back.

And as things stood, there was still a chance that she _could_ go back, if she wanted to.

She didn't, she thought. She couldn't. She was trapped, delightfully and morbidly so in this dance, and there was no way for her to cease the movement.

"Though she is lost in her musings, I see her ardent soul seeping through her very pores," his voice came from the balcony.

Too late to put on the bra.

Jane crept out to the terrace and slowly emerged outside. Her eyes were hesitant, her face wrought with a mixture of uncertainty, of anticipation, and of desire. "Loki…it must be something, to just be able to appear wherever you like, whenever you like."

"I haven't given it much thought," and he sat on the floor, his back resting on the glass of the window.

Jane sat next to him. "It's good to see you."

He looked at her and smiled. "For me as well."

"It was much more difficult than I imagined it would be…these past six months or so…"

His eyes found the stars. "Torturous."

She heaved a sigh. "Tell me about the stars here…"

He breathed in deeply and began…"They are mostly young in Asgard, which is why they are so bright…the birth of a star is a violent thing, and for many thousands of years the stars were quite old…they told old stories, and the Aesir grew impatient for new ones. And so it was, the elders did call upon Valhalla and the painters, and the stars began their death. And new ones were birthed in pain and fire, and told their own stories anew."

Jane was looking at them, the neonate stars, and she creased her brow.

Abandon, it Jane…let yourself be lost in the tale…not everything needs to make sense…

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me more," she whispered.

Loki's eyes shut from the contact.

He swallowed.

Her touch nearly made him mad…

"The oldest of the pictures is the ox…" and he steadily recited the tales of the sky of the highest Realm.

He had nearly grown hoarse from the length of the time he spent on it…but Jane loved it, and she had questions…

She stretched her back, sat cross-legged, and tossed her head back. "Incredible. I always just looked at them as a means to hold answers…I never thought of them as having their own stories."

"Everything has a story, Jane. The universe is comprised of stories."

She nodded, and then she turned. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm frightened."

"As am I."

She looked at her hands, folded in her lap. "What are we gonna do?"

"I do not know."

"No," she whispered.

"Jane?"

She sat back and rested her back once more on the glass next to him. "Yeah?"

"What have you been thinking…feeling…about this since I last saw you?"

She folded her arms in front of her…a defensive move, usually, but also a means to hold in…hold herself…she wasn't lost. She wouldn't lose herself in this…"I hardly know. I can hardly say what it was that I was thinking, for I barely thought. I just, you know…I went to work…I applied for the convoy…and I did these things in a sort of stupor…a haze…as if I was watching myself do them."

"And now?" his voice hushed hopefully.

"And now…" she looked away from him. "I feel at peace."

"Jane…" he took her hand. "Why…why are you mortal?"

She laughed. "Why are you Aesir?"

Loki chuckled. "Fair point."

She looked at him, as she leaned on the glass, and turned more fully toward him. "It doesn't mean anything, you know…these differences…they are important because other people have given them importance. We don't need to listen to them."

"Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that I'm not listening to them," she paused. "That doesn't mean that I don't have doubts or whatever. It means that any doubts that I have won't be because someone I don't care about, and even those who I do, are telling me what to think or how to feel. That much I sorted out in my time away from you."

He nodded.

Jane looked crookedly at him. "What do you think?"

"I think that is very wise."

"No," she responded. "I mean…what did you conclude in these six months?"

He shrugged. He had concluded that he was miserable without her. He had concluded that he was powerless against her. He had concluded that he was a wretched wreck of a man without her. He concluded that this thing defied everything that he was, and he relished in it. He was never much of a rule follower. "Much what you just related."

"And so…what do we do?'

Allow me to love you…"What would you like to do?"

Jane examined his face…

His raven hair seemed shorter since she had last seen him…his eyes more blue…he looked as though, as though he had lost weight…though he was incredibly thin as it was…his sharp features pierced his alabaster skin, demanding release. "I would like to…" she thought about it. She thought that she needed a little bit more time…"To spend as much time with you as possible over the course of the week. And then, at the end…we'll take it up for review," she ended with a smile.

It seemed like she was teasing him a bit, but Jane believed that _not_ making things physical between them might be equally difficult for her.

Loki nodded. He had hoped that perhaps she would just suggest he take her to bed then and there…it would be a true test for him to be near her and not touch her…he didn't think kissing and such would be advisable. "Very well."

She smiled again. "Well…will you go, then?"

He stood, and Jane did, too. "Yes…and I'll lunch with you tomorrow."

"Great," she paused. "But will you just leave…?"

"What do you mean?"

She meant that she hadn't tasted his kiss in months…"I mean…it'd be nice to…you know…?"

"No," he eyed her quizzically.

"To kiss," she muttered. "Just a small one…" she nearly pleaded.

He folded his arms in front of him. "No," he said. "It is unfair, Jane, to demand that we spend time together, then insist that it remain platonic…only to ask for my embrace a moment later. Make up your mind."

She nodded. It was unfair…she had spoken without concern for his feelings or needs. "You're right…" and she turned and went into her room.

Loki sighed.

He almost went after her.

And thought he truly believed that she wasn't playing games with him, he also thought that the situation could quickly dissolve into just that.

And he was too old for that.

Too swathed in this heat to play along.

He would have her…he was certain of it now.

And perhaps the end of this week would see her in his arms.

* * *

_He was laying in his expansive bed._

_There was a fire playing in the hearth._

_"__Loki," came her voice from beside him._

_"__Jane…" he looked at her. "What…?"_

_"__I'm sorry…but I couldn't rest…I needed to be here with you…" and she reached for him._

_Loki stretched his arm out._

_"__Wait," she said. Jane sat up and turned to him. She undid his pants, pulling them down. "I've waited so long…" she cooed. _

_And she took him in her mouth. _

_Loki groaned and his head went back at the same time as his eyes flickered shut. "Jane…I missed you so much…my body longs for you…"_

_His hips moved as she licked and teased his sex with her tongue. _

_And she stopped. _

_He looked at her. _

_She was climbing atop him, and slid his arousal inside of her…_

_…__she began to rock. _

_"__Loki…I've tried…" she moved, now up, and down again. "To no avail…" his hands found her breasts…her head went back. He moved them to her hips. "I need you…as certain and as sure as I need air…" she cried. "And more…" she quickened…"…more…I need more…" She orgasmed…_

And he woke.

Odd that he didn't climax in his dream…

So he saw to that immediately.

* * *

The pair spent the next few days in each other's company…and under the watchful eye of a reporter who had accompanied the convoy to run a story on Asgard during the conference.

"What is the relationship between your brother and that Jane Foster?" Michael Thompson was asking Thor.

"I understand that they are friends," replied the Thunder God.

"Friends?" he replied doubtfully. Mr. Thompson eyed him crookedly.

He would look into this.

He began to ask questions of the staff…who the most senior members were.

"And what is Prince Loki like?"

Analise was the one maid who had been around since the Dark Prince was but a tot…

"He's…misunderstood."

"How?"

"Many ways…" she responded, trying to avoid his gaze.

Mr. Thompson wasn't deterred…he was quite certain that he could get the old lady to talk.

* * *

Jane and Loki were sitting on the bank of a stream.

He had conjured fine wine and fruit, and they were picnicking.

She was laughing.

"You can be pretty funny when you want to," she was saying.

"I am a lot of things, Jane…regardless of want…" and he smirked.

"Loki…" and she swallowed.

"Yes?" his look was deliberate.

"I've had fun with you these past few days…"

And she had…

They had walked through the market together, and when they went to a pub, the bar keep asked him where his armor was. He responded that he wasn't at battle, and that his tunic was what he wore while he wasn't needed in the conference. He had winked at Jane.

And they had walked through the palace garden at night.

And he read to her.

And she told him about tales from Midgard.

He talked of his childhood.

And she of hers.

She told him about her past loves.

And though he had never been in love, he told her of some of the people whom he cared for.

Frigga, chief among them.

"Does Frigga not like mortals the way Odin does?"

"Frigga is altogether different. She is a gentle soul…"

She looked away. "But she doesn't like mortals," Jane repeated.

"No. Not many among the Aesir do."

"Thor?"

He cleared his throat. "My brother is very tolerant of many…I daresay more than even I."

"You are intolerant of others?"

Loki wasn't looking at her. "For a very long time, no. To some degree, I remain so. I suppose I suffer from a type of narcissism. I am very powerful, Jane…and when one is more powerful than most, well…it allows an ego to develop."

"And you have been on the receiving end of a lot of attention and admiration?"

"I have been. But I have also received disdain and anger. Torture, even," he was looking at the water…its ripples provided a type of elegant song.

"Torture?" she whispered.

"Aye."

"Who tortured you?"

"Many."

Jane shifted, she decided to return to the subject previous. He didn't appear keen on discussing this. She didn't blame him. "Do you dislike mortals?"

"No. I pity them. And, in truth, they annoy me."

She laughed. "You are something."

And Loki looked at her with smiling eyes. "Save one."

Jane's countenance softened.

And she thought of all that had transpired between them…

"I leave tomorrow," she observed.

"I know it."

She nodded, and she swallowed.

Jane leaned toward him.

Loki's breath hitched.

She brushed her mouth along his slowly and softly, and closed her eyes…

Her hand reached to his cheek, and her palm cupped it while she deepened the kiss.

Loki moaned, quite audibly.

And she returned the noise, feeling every inch of his hunger with her tongue…

She pulled away and straddled his lap, placing her hands on his neck and kissing him once more.

And the heat of the sun with its brilliant burn laid its rays on her back as her muscles moved with the desire to pull her as close to him as possible…she rocked, she ground against his quickly rising arousal…

And his kiss was deep, long, and languid…his hands were feeling every inch in a mad dance of need…

It was ferocious…heat itself…she pulled away for air. "Loki Loki…" her pulse was pounding her ears. "I need you…"

Everything was abandoned. She knew that she wanted this now, and was desperate to see its fruition.

"How I've longed to hear you say those words, Jane…" and he looked at her, holding her face as she writhed atop him. He pulled her into another kiss…he ripped the top of her shirt…

"Loki, brother."

They froze.

His hands were at her breasts.

Her mouth was on his neck.

His head was back in ecstasy.

But at Thor's voice, they stopped.

And Loki buried his face in her hair. "Thor…you really have impeccable timing."

"I am sorry, but the All-Father desires an interview."

"Now?"

"Aye, this instant."

Loki placed his mouth to Jane's ear. "I can transport us to your chambers…create an impregnable shield…they shan't bother us for hours on end…"

Jane pulled away and smiled.

And without leaving Loki's eyes, "Hi Thor. Can you give us a moment? Loki will be right there."

"Of course…" and the Thunderer walked to the periphery of the vibrant garden.

"Go see Odin, Loki…I'll be waiting in my room when you are done," she kissed his cheek, his nose, his mouth…

"Jane…of all the times Odin wishes to see me…" and he returned her kiss. He smiled and stopped, looking at her. "I shall be there forthwith. Perhaps this is better," he said standing. "You may need to mentally prepare yourself for what I am about to do to you," and he winked.

She laughed and nodded.

He waved his hand and all the picnic supplies were gone. "In the full radiance of daylight, dearest, your beauty is limitless…perhaps I would have unravelled prematurely in the sun's glare…but in your chambers…the dull glow will sustain me," and he disappeared.

Jane stood and walked to Thor. "Everything alright, Thor?"

"I don't think so, Jane Foster."

"What's wrong?"

"I do not know, specifically…but the All-Father seemed dire…"

And she felt something descend upon her soul, and it felt sick…

* * *

"You wished to see me, Father?" Loki was standing in the Throne Room, Frigga next to the King.

Odin appeared to be nervous. "Loki…son…"

It was then that Loki spotted that irksome reporter from Midgard.

He was lurking in the darkness…next to a golden column. "What is this about…?" he asked unsurely.

The Queen approached her son. "Loki…it appears that there has been some unpleasant digging going on behind our backs…"

"That news person?" and he nodded in the direction of the offending reporter.

Odin stood. "Loki. There is something that this man has unearthed."

"Out with it, Your Highness…it's all gonna be revealed, anyway," Thompson yelled.

"Silence!" yelled the King. "I am sorry, my son…these mortals…"

And Loki appeared to be quite confused. "I do not understand."

"You are a Frost Giant," and the reporter emerged, triumphant.

Loki moved as though struck, and then laughed. "Careful, mortal…you would be wise to not cross me…"

He looked at Frigga.

Her eyes held sorrow.

"Mother…?"

"Son…" and a tear fell.

His gaze snapped to Odin, and he saw the truth of the accusation etched in his features. "Is this hideous accusation true?"

Odin swallowed. "Loki…I…"

"What?!" he screamed. "This cannot be so…" he turned to the mortal. "If you know what is good for you, you shall leave Asgard posthaste and not return."

And Thompson did just that.

And the Prince turned to his parents. "Tell me this is a lie."

The Queen dropped her gaze.

The King held his eyes. "I cannot…for he spoke the truth," and he swallowed.

"Who am I?" Loki staggered his breath.

"You are my son," replied the King.

"No! _Who am I? _Am I the monster parents tell their children about?"

Frigga touched his arm. "Loki…I love you…you are my son…"

"Am I a Frost Giant?" his gaze was intense. His fists clenched at his sides.

She nodded.

Loki shook. "How? How is this possible?" pain was in every feature…his eyes had grown dark…

"You were abandoned, Loki, on Jutenheim…a mere babe…and I took you…Laufey's son…and I hoped…" Odin paused.

"Yes?" Loki breathed.

"I hoped that some that some day an alliance might be formed…and you, you might serve as incentive."

"I see. I see everything now…" his head fell. "I am a stolen relic."

"No…Loki…please…" Frigga began.

"Don't!" he shrieked his pain. "Do not speak to me! Liars! Impostors!" he left the hall, and as he exited the palace, he bellowed his pain.

His magic broke through, and a blast was felt, tumultuous and wrathful…the very earth shook from his rage.

* * *

And in her chambers, the fire glowed soft.

She didn't know that Michael Thompson, aspiring young reporter was already on Earth reporting about the Prince of Asgard, not so royal any longer…

She didn't know that the King and Queen were despairing, hating the mortals for their indiscretion…their lust for gossip…their desire to undo the Aesir…

She didn't know that Loki was in turmoil, hating himself and the knowledge he was just given…

But she heard a sound…like rolling thunder…

And Jane went to the balcony…

Night was falling…

And there was a distinctively vermillion hue to the sky…

As though heaven itself was bleeding…

And a wail was heard within the palace.

...

Loki didn't come that night.

Jane packed her things, confused…sad…angry.

No one spoke of the Dark Prince.

And Jane Foster didn't ask.

She fell through the Bifrost with no answers and less hope.


	6. Jests at scars that never felt a wound

**_This is for JaninaM8. Take heart, dear._**

* * *

She decided that she didn't hate him. No…she didn't _hate_ him. She rather thought that to hate him would be a direct attack on her own self, for he had become as much part of her as Erik was; she saw herself reflected in his smile.

Yet to claim that she was unscathed by his rebuff would be a heinous lie. It hurt, most ardently. She hurt, she felt stupid, and she felt taken in by his odious charm. How much she had wished to believe him! How much she had hoped that it wasn't all smoke and mirrors…an elaborate dance to get her into bed.

And how close she had been.

Jane fixed herself some tea…a soothing potation to calm her aching nerves, her upset mind, her wounded pride. She wouldn't allow herself to hate him, she was not so faithless…

And Erik's face filled her mind. Caution. Concern…they weren't like us.

"Janie…you seem out of sorts," Erik was watching her stir her tea.

"I'm not. I'm just tired…the Bifrost is an exhausting thing," she had returned on Friday. It was Sunday morning.

"It normally doesn't take more than a day to recover."

"Well, maybe I'm coming down with something," and she sipped.

* * *

His mind writhed obsidian anguish. He saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing, save his own scream of pain.

Had he been able to note his surroundings, he would have found himself in his chambers, many things upturned, his hair disheveled, his clothes torn, his feet bleeding, his back against the wall.

He was a monster.

It all made sense now…Odin's distance, Frigga's careful eye, Thor's jabs, the Aesir's mistrust. And all of this time, he thought that they were wary of his power. He hadn't seen what was plain. They were wary of _him._ And Odin…his lies decaying his mind in yellow rot, his smirk playing itself continuous in his head…how he hated him!

Loki was beside himself. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, hadn't done anything save break a few things in his choler…

He was a monster.

He was to be feared and hated.

He was a monster.

And no one would ever love him.

And unbidden…something soft tickled his soul. Something he had quite forgotten about the past few days…

A knock was heard at his door.

"Loki! Brother! Open this instant!"

He glared at the wooden obstruction. How tiresome that Odin sent his golden son to quell the anger of the dark and loathed one.

"I know that you can hear me Loki, now open the door. This is important. Your tirade and sulk have lasted long enough."

"If you know what is good for you, Thor, you will leave me," he had directed his voice to the outside of his chamber via magic so he wouldn't need to yell.

"Open up, Loki. Do it now, or I shall break it down."

Loki sighed. He flicked his finger…had it been just an hour earlier, he would've made Thor pay. As it stood, he was suddenly not quite so angry.

Thor approached him. "Loki…you are hurt."

"Well spotted, Thor."

"But…you bleed…"

"The wounds you see are but a sampling of the blood oozing from my very being."

Thor cleared his throat. "I come because I have dire news."

Loki rolled his eyes. "What now? What could possibly be worse than the hell I am currently in?"

"Odin," began Thor. "Is planning an attack on Midgard."

Loki's brow creased…somehow, this should mean something to him…"I…why?"

"For their idiot interviewer and his slip. The King and Queen feel betrayed…"

Loki stood. "But then bring that fellow here and try him. Put him to death."

"They feel as though it is symptomatic of the entire mortal race."

Loki's eyes fell. "He would attack Midgard, for one man."

"Aye."

"He hates them that much."

Thor sighed heavily. "It would seem so. I have tried to reason with him…but he hears me not."

Loki waved his hand, and his room was spotless…again, and the blood was gone from his feet and hands…once more, and he had fresh clothes on. "Well…I shall not partake in any attack for my false father," he hissed.

"But Loki, do you not see what this means?"

He looked at him in confusion.

"Jane Foster."

And Loki fell back as though struck.

Jane…and he recalled her face…her sepia eyes…her rippling hair…her laugh, so melodious to his ears…her voice, her wit, her mind…

Her kiss.

My gods. He had forgotten her. In his madness, he had lost sight of everything…including Jane.

What did this mean?

His mind raced. He went to his window, his hand running through his hair.

He must get her…take her away from Midgard if Odin means to attack. Take her far away…

Loki supposed that his hatred and hurt had blinded him to all else, including the song that was Jane Foster.

He turned and looked at Thor. "I must retrieve her. I must go and get her…"

Thor nodded. "I understand, Loki. I will not tell anyone…but promise me that you'll send me word once you have gotten to safe haven," he paused. "Nothing has changed. You are my brother, still…" he looked with hopeful eyes at Loki.

"Everything has changed. And I am no such thing…" he swallowed. "But I thank you for your concern, and although I cannot promise you what you ask, I will do my best…"

And Thor nodded, wanting to embrace his little brother…but turned and left instead.

Loki trembled as he watched the amaranthine sky fizzle into black. He needed to leave to get her soon….

* * *

The interview was to be short, mostly because reports were dire coming from NASA and Washington.

Thompson's legs were wobbly.

What had he done?

He had only wanted a story…not an attack.

He walked into the room and noticed every face turn toward him. None were terribly friendly.

"Have a seat, Mr. Thompson."

He sat.

"We have it on good authority that your explosive story has caused an intergalactic incident, and that Asgard is planning an attack on Earth within days…"

He cleared his throat. "I was only…"

"Stop," said a lady to his right at the oval table. "Nothing that you can say will change what you have done. You are being formally charged with charges we are making up here and now, since your indiscretion is unprecedented. You shall be incarcerated, and should the King of Asgard ask for you, you shall be handed over to him without hesitation."

And two large men took his arms. "Wait! You can't just make shit up! I want a lawyer! I want a phone call! I want…!" and his voice died out.

"Let's pray that Odin sends people to take that idiot, and that he spares the rest," began the lady afresh. "Earth cannot win a battle against Asgard."

* * *

The television was on in Jane's flat, and Erik was watching with her…

_"__The reports that Prince Loki is a Frost Giant are in fact true. Though what is more concerning at the moment is that Asgard has been confirmed of formulating an attack on Earth for Mr. Michael Thompson's report."_

"See, Jane? An attack…we need to find a bomb shelter."

But Jane wasn't listening.

Loki.

He was a Frost Giant.

_This _was why he hadn't come back…it had nothing to do with her. He was mortified, most likely…she knew Frost Giants, and though not all of them were evil, they had a horrible reputation.

He must feel awful.

Jane sighed and wished that there was a way to reach him, to contact him. To tell him that she didn't care what he was…

* * *

It was the middle of the night when she heard it. A soft breath, a presence…she opened her eyes and turned on her back.

"I'm sorry, Jane Foster," came his voice.

She sat upright, and she saw Loki standing opposite her, at the other end of her bedroom. "Loki," she replied.

"I'm sorry that I never came back to you…and I am sorry that this thing is happening."

"What is happening? Is Odin really gonna attack…?"

"Yes."

"My god."

He sighed. "Yes. And though ordinarily, I wouldn't give one whit, this effects you, and consequently effects me."

"What are you doing here?" she swallowed.

"I have come for you. If you will leave with me."

"Don't do it Jane! He is not to be trusted!" Erik was in her room now, having heard voices from his room.

Loki turned. "Hello, Dr. Selvig."

"How can you be so unmoved? Odin makes to destroy us all," he whispered.

"I shall not interfere with Odin. He means nothing to me."

"So you'll allow him to destroy Earth and all of its inhabitants?"

"What can I do? It is not for me to encroach on the will of the All-Father," he said sardonically.

"You," and Erik rounded on him. "Are the reason for this. You can end it, if you would…"

"I…" and Loki glared. "Am a monster, as you mortals now know, and I shall behave in the least monstrous of fashions by escaping to the branches of Yggdrasil."

"You can't!" screamed Erik. "He will kill us all!"

Jane stood now. "Leave, Erik, please. I need to speak with Loki."

"Don't listen to him Jane. He is a great sorcerer. He may have poisoned your mind."

"Leave," she persisted. "Please."

Erik swallowed. "He isn't like us, Janie…none of them are…and no matter what you think you feel, it isn't worth it."

Jane's head fell. She nodded.

And Erik left, though he didn't close the door behind him.

"What _do_ you feel, Jane?" his voice barely a whisper.

"I feel scared. But I don't care what you are. I don't care, Loki…" she went to him and she held his hand. "I don't care, and if you feel like you need to leave, then I understand."

"Will you come?" his eyes searched her face desperately.

"I…" she took her hand away. "I can't leave Erik…"

"Jane, please…I'll keep you safe. I'll do whatever is necessary," he was reaching for her, when they heard it.

A crash.

A blast.

It shook the earth…

And Jane toppled into his arms.

"Loki! Has it…?!"

"Get your things, Jane! Hurry, now!" and Loki turned and went into her sitting room, where Erik was watching, horrified at the orange glow peeling through the window.

"It has begun," Erik said simply.

Loki approached him. "I'm taking her. I will watch her…no harm shall come to her, lest I die myself. And I am sending you to Alfheim. The Light Elves will look after you…they are a kind race."

"Jane!" Erik screamed, and raced toward her bedroom. "Jane! Don't go with him! Don't do it!"

Jane was approaching him, her arms outstretched…she and changed into jeans and a sweater, and had a bag on her shoulder.

But Loki waved his hand, and he was gone.

"Erik!" she yelled…then looked at Loki. "Where is he?!" she demanded.

"I sent him to Alfheim…he will be safe."

Jane looked at her window, and saw the fires. "Oh my god," and a tear escaped her eye.

"Are you ready?"

She sobbed. "What have we done? What are we becoming?"

She felt his hand in hers, and the scene dissolved before her…

And Jane lost her senses, her mind, her reason…nothing was nothing, and she could hardly breathe.

Until she could once more…

And she was cold.

She opened her eyes. Her vision was filled with mist…and blue, and grey, and cold. She clung to the source of warmth on her right…

"Where are we, Loki?"

"Niflheim."


	7. Love is a smoke made with fumes of sighs

_A/N: Two updates today, but likely no more until mid-week next week. Thanks for reading and for __reviewing! I absolutely love reading your thoughts!_

* * *

_"__Mother, when I said that Loki was in love with a mortal, I thought…I believed, that the All-Father would exercise restraint…"_

_Frigga looked solemnly at Thor. "How could you believe that, after what they had done?"_

_"__It was but one mortal…granted, a rather stupid mortal…"_

_"__Odin is a vengeful King, Thor. He seeks recompense for what he deems he has lost, and to lose Loki to a mortal…well. It was too bitter for him."_

_Thor shook his head._

_He would go to Midgard himself and do what he could…it was his fault, he thought, that the mortals would suffer so. He should never have told Odin about Jane Foster._

* * *

**Niflheim**

…Her breath was steam.

Her eyes filled with the blue grey of the landscape. "Loki…" was all she could say…

"I'll find us shelter," and he took her hand.

After a quarter of a mile walking, he felt her quaking at his side from the frigid air. He waved his hand, and she was covered with a thick fur, and began to feel her toes once more.

The atmosphere hung with a heavy mist of fog…Jane's mortal eyes had trouble adjusting to the thickness of the air. Her shoes crunched at the icy floor, and she was happy she had an admiration for boots. She never let go of his hand, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up with his long stride, and she wondered if he was at all affected by the extreme climate. He _was_ a Frost Giant.

After some more time spent in silence, they reached a small dwelling. Loki let go of her hand and approached it.

"It is abandoned," he called to her, and beckoned her to come.

Jane went over, and he opened the door.

The place was rather dark, but there was a hearth, and Loki immediately lit a fire. There was a small table, a few plush chairs…and there were two large beds in the corner.

It was cozy, and Jane wondered if its inhabitants would be returning.

He stood in front of the fire for a moment, waved his hand, and his clothes changed. He was in all black, and the garments looked silken and warm. He turned to Jane. "Are you warm enough? Comfortable?"

"Ah…well…" she shrugged.

He smirked and walked over to her, and taking her in with his eyes, walked around her person. "What color?"

"Um…purple?" she said with a lilt.

He nodded, waved his hand, and Jane felt luxurious clothes form on her person. She looked down, and she was wearing a pair of what looked like resplendent sweat pants and a large, wool sweater. "Thank you," she breathed, and smiled at him.

Loki turned away from her and sat on one of the chairs.

Jane followed, and sat opposite him. "Where's Erik?"

"Alfheim," he said simply.

She nodded. "Is he safe?"

"I have every reason to believe that he is."

"Why are we here?"

"Because it is the last place Odin would think to look, and I needed to think…to concentrate on things without worrying about concealing us. As it is, I am hiding us from Heimdall…no small feat."

Jane swallowed. "Loki…" he looked at her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

His eyes held sorrow. "Not now, Jane…now I need to think."

"What about food and such?" she looked around.

"If you'll tell me what you need as you require it, I'll summon it. Otherwise, I just need some peace," he paused. "I should be well again tomorrow, Jane," and his eyes drifted to the fire.

"Can I have a book?" she asked hopefully. "Maybe a pen and paper?" If she was going to be sitting there for hours on end, she would need diversions.

Without looking at her, some old looking parchment and a fountain pen appeared on the table, as well as several books, including some Hawking, some Bronte, less Faulkner, and some Poe. Jane smiled.

He must have remembered her favorites from their conversation…

She paged through the volumes, she drew some pictures…she sighed.

She wondered what was happening on earth, but she didn't want to ask him just yet.

After a few hours sitting in the same attitude, she got up and went to the window, crusted with a thin layer of ice, despite the warm glow of the fire.

She stole a glance at Loki…

He looked lost…sad…forlorn…and anger simmered beneath his frown.

She hated to bother him, but it had been some time since she had eaten, and she was exhausted. She wanted to eat and go to sleep.

"Loki?"

His eyes found hers.

"I'm kinda hungry."

He nodded. "Soup?"

She smiled, and a bowl appeared on the table. She went over, and tasted it…"Are you having any?"

"No," was all that he said.

She played with her spoon for a moment, then tucked in.

Jane finished and sat back. "I'm gonna go to bed, Loki."

"Sweet dreams, Jane," as he looked at her and offered a small smile.

She turned and crawled into the bed, surprisingly comfortable, and without any displeasing smell (she had thought that it might have a scent)…

…and she dreamed of a tower…burning to the ground…and ice forming on her digits in painful recurrence…and then she was falling…it was black…stop stop stop, as she grabbed for something to allow her purchase…

She landed in the bed, waking up…

It wasn't that cold, but her toes were nearly numb. She sat up in the bed, looking around, and the reality of her situation came at her like the sun streaming into the ice-obscured glass of the window.

Earth was burning.

She was on Niflheim with a Frost Giant.

With a Frost Giant whom she was inexplicably attached to.

She looked over at the pair of chairs to find Loki still there, and he had hardly moved.

Jane got up and went over to him, sitting in the chair opposite.

"Hey, Loki."

He looked at her as if in a daze, not really seeing her. "Are you real?"

"Yeah," her brow furrowed.

"How? How are you here with me?"

"You brought me…don't you remember?"

His gaze fell to his hands. "I don't know any longer…you are likely a phantom of she…for she lingers in the space between entropy and birth…she shall never concede to be with me…for how could I subject her to my monstrous self?" his voice cracked.

"Loki…" and she knelt before him (she recalled the dream she had wherein he had knelt before her…) "I am here. You saved me from earth…from Odin…and you brought us to Niflheim."

And tears fell down his face as he shook his head. "Nay, sweet vision…you are not she…she is likely dead in the flame of her home…her death is on my hands, and you shall haunt me forevermore…" he touched her cheek. "Yet I welcome it willingly…happily…."

Jane reached up and kissed his mouth. "I am here…I am…" and she kissed him again…and she deepened it, taking hold of the back of his head. She pulled away slightly. "Loki…tell me…is there nothing left of earth?"

He sat back in the chair, touching his mouth with the tips of his fingers. He swallowed. "I can find out, if you like…but promise me…if you are a specter, do not disappear," and he stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with Thor. He will let me know…I shall return forthwith."

Loki left the small place and went outside, leaving Jane alone.

She sat in the chair which had held him, and she stared at the fire. She felt horrible for him. He was so broken…Jane sighed.

What would she do if earth was gone?

She would need to get to Alfheim to Erik…but Loki and he were all that she had now.

And she felt suddenly quite small.

She leaned her head on the chair's side, and tears formed, barely spilling their liquid, holding with a stubborn grip to her eyes.

A few minutes later the door opened, and Loki came in. "Midgard has not been destroyed. The Thunderer has taken it upon himself to ward off Odin's forces, and Odin would dare not risk his son in a battle he waged. Though, admittedly, there were some casualties."

"Thor is on earth? And he is safeguarding it?"

"Yes," and Loki sat down.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Did many people die?"

"Thor estimates in the hundreds."

Jane shook her head. "I suppose it could have been worse…"

Loki looked at the fire once more, and ceased to speak.

…and so they lived for a few days…Jane would read…and Loki would sit…and she would eat…and he would sit…and Jane would sleep…and Loki would sit…

Occasionally, he would speak with her…but mostly, he didn't.

After five days thus, she grew wary of the mostly silent companion. "Loki…I want you to talk to me," Jane sat in her chair (classified as such since he always occupied the other one).

"What would you like for me to say?" he wasn't looking at her.

"I want to know how you are feeling about everything that happened. I want to know why you brought me here if I'm just gonna sit and watch you look at the fire. I want to know what you have been thinking about for almost a week now."

Now he looked. "I feel, Jane, like my entire life was a lie. I feel, Jane, as though I have no idea who I am…and that I hate what I do know. I brought you here because I couldn't bear the thought of you perishing in Odin's wrathful war. I have been thinking about my heritage, what I am going to do now that I am a monster."

"You aren't a monster," she whispered.

"Oh, but I am. I am a monster. I have seen the Jotuns. They are hateful, loathsome creatures…and their skin is hidden under this mask I wear…and this mask I wear is Odin's lie for everyone to see…because he is ashamed of me…as he should be," he sat up now. "I am ashamed. I am not worth the care he took to make my visage palpable. And now, Jane Foster…now I am undone…everyone who knows me hates me, and…"

"That's not true! No one thinks that!" she stood. "No one hates you!"

"What do you know of it?" and now he stood. "What do you know about this quagmire of a life I live?"

"I know enough that you aren't hated…people don't hate you…"

"They should," and he quaked. "And they would be wise to run…for no one will love this…" and held himself close.

"Stop it, Loki. Stop it now. You are not unloveable…"

"No one can love me!" he yelled.

"I love you!" she screamed.

And her hands covered her mouth, for she hadn't expected that outburst.

"What did you say?" he whispered, hands going to his side.

Her hands fell. "I said," and she looked at him. "I love you."

"Once more…" he stepped near her.

"I love you, Loki…god help me, I do…"

He shook his head and approached her with purpose.

His hands were at her head as he pulled her close and devoured her mouth with ferocious intensity.

He magicked them to the bed and he eased her back into the bed…

"Jane…this is impossible…" and he kissed her neck. Her clothes were gone, as were his, and his hand found her heaving breast…

"I love you I love you…" Jane repeated…a prayer, for she felt torn. She _did _love him, despite everything, or perhaps, because of everything.

"I cannot be so," as he caressed her chest…dropping further…her stomach...still further...

"Why can't it?" her head tossed back, her body forming an arch from his touch.

He lifted his head and came back up to her face…"Because, Jane. I love you," and he kissed her mouth.

He situated himself between her legs as his kiss lazed on.

And in he slid…

And Jane cried…there were tears…and he shook…and the tears fell from his eyes…

Fate bade him move, for he had froze in his lust.

Fate's smirk was crazed…and he then moved…he throbbed for Jane…and Jane held him tight….she was filled with wet want, and she grasped at his back. Fate needed more…and Loki began to thrust himself…he was deep…over and over…he reached to Jane's sex, she screamed. It took but the briefest of touches, and she climaxed. Loki followed, spilling himself into her, and collapsing on her, rested his cheek against her neck.

And fate, with her sighs, approved and laughed her triumph…

Loki wrapped his arms around Jane, and nothing mattered at that moment. Nothing existed in the universe but the two of them and their hearts beating in tandem…

"I love you, Jane," and he rolled off of her.

"For how long?" she stroked his hair.

"For as long as I can recall, but since you allowed me to," he replied, masking something in his observation.

Jane laughed. "You are strange," and she nuzzled against him.

…long after she fell asleep, Loki lay awake. After some time, he rose and went outside to watch the waxing moons of Niflheim. He sighed heavily…the air glowed with the light of the moons, with the reflection of the snow and ice.

He thought of the tiny creature inside, and he looked at the sky littered with light.

"I defy you, stars."


	8. Give me my sin again

The morning flecked its specks of light on her face irritatingly. Jane's eyes, with much reluctance, opened and she sighed.

Niflheim. Cold. She wrapped the blanket closer…

Naked…she was naked.

And suddenly she recalled…she had had sex with Loki. She had confessed that she loved him. She did…she did love him. But it was a recent observation, and she hadn't processed it, she had jumped into bed with him without thinking properly about what she was doing.

Jane turned onto her back and swallowed. Did she need to think about things, really? What needed sorting? She loved him (though she would call it more of an innate need, an unassailable want, a torment…), and making love to him had been intense and wonderful, unlike anything she had ever experienced. She loved him. And he loved her. And now…now he was what she had.

And that was fine. More than fine, actually.

Jane sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Where was that devil…? She smirked. He _was_ a bit devilish.

"Loki?" though she didn't imagine he was there…the washroom was the only place other than the one-room dwelling he could be.

She swung her legs over the bed and touched her toes to the floor, dragging them over the divots in the wood. It was a cold floor, so she got some clothes out and pulled them on, careful to select some warm socks Loki had conjured for her.

Jane wrapped herself with her arms and went to the window, rubbing the ball of her palm on the glass to clear the frost away. Nope. No Loki.

She went to wash herself, brush her teeth, go to the bathroom…

Jane emerged and sat at her chair by the roaring fire. She picked up a book from the floor and began to page through it.

Her eyes wandered to the fire, and she began to think about what it was that they were going to do. Did Loki have a plan? She probably should've asked him that before going with him….

…but then, he hadn't given her much choice in the matter, as she recalled. No. He had appeared, told her that he was taking her to safety, and that was that.

Jane's eyes narrowed a touch.

She hadn't put up any fight at all. Not really. She swallowed. When and she become so soft and susceptible to suggestion? Had she merely convinced herself that she was in love with him because the alternative was unbearable? And what was the alternative, anyway?

"Jane," she heard his voice behind her. "You're awake," and she heard the smile in it.

She turned. "Hi Loki," and offered him a casual nod.

"What is it?" and he sat opposite her.

"Nothing…I was just thinking."

"About?"

She didn't want to be that girl who played games…but she didn't want to be considered the girl who just randomly fell in love with whoever paid her some attention. "Us."

He smiled. "I have been thinking about that as well."

"Oh?" and she looked more shrewdly at him. "Where have you been?"

"I have been ascertaining the amount of inhabitants Niflheim currently has. The dragon, Nidhug, lays in patient wait for trespassers…one never knows whom one will meet on Niflheim. I suppose we could stay here indefinitely, but I rather think that Nidhug will discover us sooner or later."

Jane swallowed. A dragon. A fucking _dragon_. "Who's place is this? This cottage?"

"I know not…I believe that many travelers occupy it. It is far away enough from Nidhug that it would take much for him to take note of any inhabitants."

"Does anyone live here?"

"Not for many, many millennia…the dragon took up residence, and that was that," he looked at the fire. "But there are nomadic peoples who wander enough…other sorcerers…who find themselves in this Realm."

Jane nodded.

He continued. "I imagine that before long, someone will wish to take rest here…"

"So you knew of this place, because you had stayed in this cottage in your travels?"

"Just so," and he smiled at her. "Jane…have you any idea the weight that has been lifted from me since you confessed yourself last evening?" his look was potent.

She swallowed. "No."

"You have allowed me some semblance of peace during one of the most darkest of hours my life has ever known."

"Oh," and she dropped her gaze.

"I had thought that you might never allow yourself to succumb to the pull of this magic between us…I had rather believed that I would be dragging you throughout Yggdrasil, trying to keep you safe, avoiding your touch, your gaze…for it was utter torment for me to be so near you but not feeling able to touch you," and at this, he got up and sat at her feet, holding on to her legs. "And now, dearest, here we are…so much sooner than I would have imagined us to be…" he rubbed his cheek on her calf. "And I feel so beholden to you. I have never felt thus in my life…"

"A first for a lot, then, huh?" and Jane touched his head.

His eyes fluttered closed at her touch. "Indeed…" his hands were massaging her legs, working their way up. "Jane…you are the most precious thing to me now…I will do anything to keep you safe from Odin, from any enemy who might threaten you…" and he began to kiss her, clothes still on, her knees, making his way up. "I am your slave…your protector…your everything…and you are my soul…"

Her hands clasped at the arm rest. Stop this.

"Loki."

"Yes?" though he continued his ministrations.

"What is going to happen to us?"

He looked at her. "I know not…but I will…"

"I know," she interrupted. "I know. But…I mean…are we gonna just keep running? That's no life."

He sat back from her now. "We shall run until Odin…"

"I don't want to live at Odin's whim," she was steadfast in her reply. "I mean, sure. I guess, for a while…but I want to resolve this once you've got your head wrapped around what has happened."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face contorting somewhat.

"I mean…I don't want to run indefinitely. It might be fine for you and your species, but it isn't fine for me."

And he stood. "I see. A Frost Giant can withstand the uncertainty of things, but a precious mortal needs to have their comforts set out before them expectantly."

"No," and now Jane rose. "I meant, since you are a sorcerer, you are able to see to your needs relatively easy. I am not, so I need to worry about those things."

"Were you in earnest last evening?" his look was untelling in its appearance.

"You mean…?"

"When you told me that you were in love with me."

"I…"

And he turned away from her. "I should have known. It was pity. You are soft, Jane Foster…and you felt indebted to me, so you told me what you believed I wished to hear."

"That's not true!" and she went to him, and forced him to look at her. "That is _not _true at all. I meant it, Loki…but…"

"But what? You cannot reconcile my heritage with Fate's pull?"

"No! But this is difficult. And I…I guess…I've lost a lot, and I'm scared," her gaze fell to her feet.

He sighed. "I have lost, too, Jane."

"I know it."

"And I must suffer the All-Father's ire in a way that no one heretofore has done."

Jane nodded.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Her hands fell to her sides, as they had been holding her in a tight embrace. "I…"

Loki omitted a growl from his bowels and walked away. "Faithless," he muttered.

And Jane felt powerless…impotent from her heart…for it bade her go to him, comfort him…let him know that she had meant her words, even if she was getting them stuck in her throat now.

She went over to him and grabbed his arms, pushed him against the lone table in the cottage.

"Jane…" he began, but she covered his mouth with a searing kiss.

Her hand massaged his sex and she dropped to her knees…she opened his pants (surprisingly easy, considering the amount of obstructions…she guessed he had used his magic), and began to kiss his arousal…softly at first…but her hunger mounted and she took him fully. She felt his knees buckle a bit at her action. His hands were in her hair…"Jane…" he whispered…"I love you…"

He was near his climax…he had begun to pulse uncontrollably…

But he wouldn't have it, so he lifted her to her feet. "Nay, love…I must feel you…" he kissed her and guided her to sitting on the table.

Her clothes were gone.

And their tongues were joined in a dance intoxicating….

He entered her, and pushed with force.

Jane groaned and pulled away from his mouth.

"Tell me now," Loki said, wrapping her legs around him so that he might penetrate her sex as deeply as he could go. "Tell me, and I shall never doubt you again…" once more he thrust…the table shook with the violence of the action.

Her breath was labored…"Oh god…" she cried…

"Tell me Jane," and the force was intense…Jane felt every inch of him inside of her.

Her head leaned against his neck. "I love you," she said…those words which had spilled from her lips so readily the night previous, wrenched from her soul in the light of day.

But their truth was undeniable. She saw that now…more clearly than even just an hour ago…the truth in his possession of her, in her possession of him…

"Give me my sin once more," she said. "For I love you…" and she looked at him, lustful and weak, surrendering to him, knowing that he had succumbed to her…"More than I can say in words…"

Loki kissed her, and she tasted salt in his kiss.

He must have shed some tears.

He pulled out of her. Jane protested.

He fell to his knees and placing his hands on her hips, kissed her sex with his tongue…then lapping, drawing her fluid already on the lip of release, he deftly freed her orgasm from her, licking her honey from between her legs..

He rose and entered her once more…and Jane was reeling from her climax…she could barely see. "You are mine, Jane Foster…" and he thrust. "I am yours…" again, and he took her breast in his hand. "We are one…and I shall never let any harm," his head went back, his movement was erratic now…"…befall you." And he came with a gasp…

"Loki," she began as he left her and magicked their clothes back on. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel…"

His hand went to her cheek. "Do not trouble yourself, Jane. I am quite used to things being more difficult for me than most," he went and sat by the fire.

…and then they heard it.

A roar.

"Loki?" she whispered.

He immediately stood. "Nidhug."

"Oh my god…" Jane looked around…"We've got to go."

"Have you your bag?"

She went and immediately began throwing her stuff inside…"Do we have enough time…?"

"Get your things, Jane, hurry," he went to the window and peered out. He could see the mountain quaking in the distance.

The ferocity of Nidhug's shriek did make the floorboards quake. He could spy the smoke of the dragon's breath rising from the crease in between the mountains. It was a harrowing sight, though the beast itself remained obscured by the topography of the mountainous Realm...

They had but minutes before the villain would rear its head visible to the pair in the cottage.

Jane appeared beside him, and took his hand.

He nodded…and grasped her hand tight.

They disappeared.

And as she opened her eyes, she felt wet air embrace her tightly.

She looked around.

This place was old.

Trees dripped moss, and it fell to the floor in a green carpet.

"Where are we?' she asked for the second time in just over two weeks.

"Vanaheim."


	9. And jocund day stands tiptoe on the mist

_A/N: Well…my original story for NaNo, while progressing, is not nearly as fun as this. So…another update this week. Please bear in mind before reading this that it is (despite my efforts to convince you otherwise), very loosely inspired by "Romeo and Juliet." _**_Inspired_**_, mind…not really based upon. You have been warned…;)_

* * *

_"And will Thor defend them? The mortals of Midgard?" Odin was irate, pacing in the gilded room, gesticulating and swearing at the Queen, his wife._

_"He is steadfast, my King. Your son believes it folly to behave thus. To punish all of Midgard…" Frigga shook her head._

_"Enough! Tell me what you have seen."_

_At this, the Queen blanched, for she had seen much more than she cared to divulge. "Nothing has changed."_

_"He loves that mortal still?"_

_"Aye."_

_"And what of she? Does the vermin love him?" Odin could not bear to speak his estranged son's name._

_"It appears so."_

_The great King staggered and rubbed his face with his hands. This was not to be borne. How in the name of Valhalla could this be so? A mortal?_

_The Queen watched as Odin left the room and she walked to the window. The orange light spilled its story before her: something would come of this union. Something hateful would emerge, something, the Queen saw, much more foreboding than a love affair._

_A love affair, the Queen believed, which was doomed to fail._

* * *

_And the mighty Thunderer was on Midgard, having sent Asgard's army back to their provenance. He stayed there in patient wait._

_He knew that sooner or later Loki would return to the Realm…and he was a patient god._

_Thor worked with members of the astrophysics convoy whom he knew, but none could offer him any answers save that both Jane and Erik Selvig had disappeared the night of the attack on London. _

_Loki had taken them…but where? He knew that he could hide from Asgard's eye…but for how long, exactly?_

**Vanaheim**

He was sitting with his back against the spine of an ancient oak.

Vanaheim was a lovely Realm, not the loveliest, no, but green, unchecked, and a bit chaotic. There were many different beings who roamed; the Vanir were the chieftains, and were not to be trifled with. They weren't the brightest of folk, but were not unreasonable, and often kind.

Loki recalled that they were easily manipulated, and that was why he had chosen this as their next stop. He was using his magic more steadily than on Niflheim, but it wasn't nearly as intense as he would require on other Realms.

Midgard, he would likely need to cloak them in invisibility.

And other than Anaheim, it was the only tenable Realm to take Jane…he didn't want her to see Erik just yet. He wanted her firm in her resolve that she loved him before subjecting her to naysayers.

Which there would be.

Plenty.

Loki sighed and watched the star climb the horizon…he should be miserable, and he was, to a degree. He imagined he would be for some time. But he couldn't be wholly so, for he was in love, and that, at the moment, trumped his melancholy.

He rather thought that had he not his love, he would be utterly wretched, and might fall to unspeakable acts of lunacy.

He decided not to tell Jane this, for to have that sort of power over him was not something he was quite ready to admit to.

How he felt when she went to him yesterday! She demanded his response, and took him there, against that table…and it was glorious. He had been ready to take her and leave, to come here, but she had thwarted that plan with her dexterous tongue and her insistence that they made love then and there.

And he was happily willing to comply.

He needed her to tell him, however, because truly, she was all that he had. His solitude at his knowledge was a cancer on his mind. He knew that he would die for her if he needed to.

He didn't think that she felt the same way.

And Loki, shockingly, was alright with that, for he knew now that she loved him.

It was unsettling, this feeling where she was concerned. He assured her repeatedly that he his doubts were hers…but it was more than that.

Jane had quickly become an obsession. A need. And he wasn't certain if that was love…he was rather ill-equipped at discerning love's gaze. But he believed that it must be, for it was a ferocious feeling, unlike anything he had ever experienced.

What was love if not for a connection to another? A need to be with them? To keep them safe? To share things with them? To unleash yourself on them?

It _needed _to be love, for if it wasn't, then he was lost.

No, it was. It was love…and Loki sighed.

In love. With a mortal.

How ridiculous he felt. All of those years laughing at them and their silliness, only to have one melt him utterly.

Jane was a quick and steady mind, though not the most brilliant mortal he had ever known.

She was lovely and intoxicating, though not the most beautiful he had ever beheld.

She was humorous, but not funny the way Thor, or indeed, even he could be.

It mattered but little. She was all he needed…

"Loki…?" and he turned, to see her emerging from the mouth of the small cave he had found for their respite.

They had not engaged in further carnal acts, he believed her to be fatigued, so he saw to that before he would impose himself upon her further.

By the gods, he must love her.

"Jane," and he stood. "How was your sleep?"

She stretched, and he admired the swell of her breast as she did so, and he swallowed.

"Great. That cave…it was cool and soft and lovely," Jane replied, and went back into the cave.

Loki followed and conjured a light.

She was rummaging through her bag. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No…I'm not tired," he sat on the floor.

Jane emerged with a toothbrush and paste. "Do you ever brush?"

He considered her. "Brush?"

"Your teeth?"

"Ah…you mean clean them? I use magic."

"Oh," and she nodded. That must be why he always tasted so good. He used fucking magic to clean his teeth. "So…what will we do on Vanaheim?"

He folded his arms in front of him. "Well…I thought that we'd stay here for a few days, and then…there are a few villages not terribly far. Might you want to see them, Jane? Sip fine wine?"

"Yeah!" she said gleefully. "Oh my god. That'd be great."

He nodded. "We'll go later, then," and he smiled at her uncertainly. It can be observed that he was still a touch unsure of her, and was rather waiting for her to tell him that she was leaving…that she could not live with herself loving a Frost Giant.

He felt as though he had been waiting for her to reciprocate for so very long, his mind tormented with the thought of her abandoning him, that he was having difficulty accepting that she wouldn't.

And if she left, what would his reaction be?

Would he experience rage, and go after her?

Would he despair, and sink into himself?

Or something else entirely?

"What are you thinking about, Loki?"

"I…" he cleared his throat. "Nothing of consequence," unaccustomed as he was to the intricacies of a romantic relationship, he wasn't certain how to voice his doubt. He had, he recalled, assured her that he wouldn't doubt her again if she said the words; she had, and he didn't wish to appear to be weak.

Jane sat next to him. "Have you been on Vanaheim?" she fiddled with her shirt. "I mean…I suppose you have, but was it long ago? And did you travel alone?"

"Well, yes…I have," he rested his head against the moss-covered wall of the cave. "I usually travel alone."

"It's lovely here, Loki…" Jane sat forward and took in the scene afforded from her position. Mountains peaked their length to the sky which glowed a soft yellow from the star's light. Jane felt his hand at her back, and he began to rub circles on it.

Her eyes closed from his touch.

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I have not. Not like this."

"But you've been with other women, and have cared for them?"

Loki pulled himself closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Yes, that is true. But I have never experienced this before."

"Many women?"

"Are you jealous?" he smiled his question.

"No…just curious. You are pretty…ummm….well. You seem like you know what you are doing in bed."

"That I do…" and he kissed her neck, tugged at her ear with his teeth.

And he pulled her back to the floor with him. "Have you, Jane," and his hand roamed her breasts, her stomach. "Have you been in love?"

Her breath was deep. "Yes."

"Yes…many times?" he leaned over her and began to take her top off.

"No…just once," and she swallowed, eager for him to continue.

"Once," he took her nipple in his mouth…"What was it like?" and he dropped his caress to her stomach.

"Loki…" Jane said…she pulled him up with her and began to take off his clothes.

"What was it like?" he persisted, allowing her to fumble with the buttons of his black coat and tunic.

"How can you wear so much clothing…it's so humid here," she was irritated.

He laughed, and magicked off the rest of their clothes. "What was it like, Jane?"

"Now? You wanna talk about this now?" her voice held heat.

Loki slipped a finger inside of her. "Why not? It's as good a time as any," and he began to move his digits…

"Ah…" and she fell back. "It was…" she swallowed. Concentrate…he is asking you a question, Jane. "It was lovely…he was…" and she felt her arousal quick. "Fine enough."

He sniggered. "Fine enough. Quite an intoxicating love," Loki bent over her, and took his own arousal, slipped himself inside of her, and kissed her neck.

"He was…not like you," she said as Loki moved.

He reared up, and placed his elbows next to her. "No?" he moved deliberately and slow. "I should hope not."

Jane looked at him and smiled….she rubbed his torso with her hands. "Bit of an ego, though…like you."

He thrust into her at that. "Ego? I beg to differ."

"You have an ego…" her head went back as his movement.

"Retract that, Jane…" and he moved quicker still.

"I won't," she chortled.

"I shall make you…" and his pace became erratic…he was ready to come…" Jane…how can take you where I am?" he breathed.

Jane took his hand, and directed him to her sex…

Loki came…

Jane followed…

And he fell on top of her. "I have no ego," he said into her breast.

"Yes you do."

And he tickled her violently…Jane squealed and thrashed. "Stop stop stop!" she laughed.

"Say please…"

"Please!" she gasped.

And he stopped, fell to his back, and laughed. "What was he like?"

"Who?" and she wiped the tears streaming from her eyes.

"The man whom you loved."

"Oh…" Jane stood and began to put her clothes on…but Loki waved is hand and she was dressed, as was he. "Umm…well…" and she sat. "He was alright…kinda a jock. He was every girl I knew's fantasy…sometimes I think that I convinced myself that I loved him…I dunno."

"Then did you love him?"

"I…yeah. I did."

Loki nodded. He wasn't upset that Jane had loved. No, he wasn't. "You don't sound terribly convincing."

"Well…it was just so different from what we have, and I guess…I suppose I'm measuring it against this," she paused. "Which isn't very fair."

"Why?"

"Because. This is consuming. This is terrific, in the sense that it is gigantic…"

Loki snorted. "Well, I_ am_ more endowed than many men, however, gigantic is quite a generous descriptor…"

''Loki!" but she laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I do," he laughed.

"Well…then I guess my point is, is that this is different."

Loki swallowed, and held her gaze steadily. "Marry me, Jane."

"What."

"Marry me. Be my wife, and I shall be your husband."

Jane stared at him. "Um…Loki…this is…awfully rash, don't you think?"

"Why? How?" and he searched her face.

"I mean…this is so new, and I just…" she looked away and stood up. "I can't DO this just yet. I only just admitted to myself that I am in love with you."

"You love me Jane, and I love you…and we should marry. Show the Aesir, the mortals, that those things are but trifling differences."

"You want to make an example of us?" she turned with passion and stared at him.

"No," and he rose now. "But it couldn't hurt things."

"No. I am marrying when I am ready, and I am not ready," Jane walked toward him. "Let's go early to the village. It'd be nice to get out…maybe have some wine."

He thought it best not to press the issue, so he agreed, and they left the cave.

Jane took in the thick atmosphere…it sank on her skin, and pebbled moisture on her. The path was close, and the trees were low; they kissed the ground with their branches heavy with dew and leaves.

After about half an hour, Jane took Loki's hand. "This is an odd place, isn't it?"

"No more so than any other Realm."

"Are you angry?" she wasn't desperate, but she certainly didn't want him to be cross.

"I am not."

"You're hurt, then," and her eyes followed the clearing…situated in the cleavage of the hills sat a village. It was small, but quaint. "Do sorcerers live here?" a hint of awe was in her voice.

"Some do…the Vanir are wielders of magic, but it is rather rudimentary in its execution."

They began their decent down the hill, and Jane noted that the air was less dense, more crisp, and it glowed green…but a fresh green, not the heavy one of the forest. "So…are you hurt?" she repeated.

Loki stopped. "It matters but little if I am, Jane. You are in complete control here. You don't want to marry, then I suppose we won't be marrying."

She turned and faced him, and prepared herself for an argument. "I am not in control! How can you say that? You determine where we go, where we sleep…what we eat! I am at your mercy, here."

"And you are giving yourself an out by refusing to marry me," he spat.

"Oh my god Loki. Really?! What do you want? Blood?"

He began to walk away from her. "I believe that some shall be spilled before this ends."

"Before what ends…?" she ran to catch up with him.

"This…our running."

She took his hand. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," he said, looking at her.

"Tell me."

Loki looked away. He cleared his throat. "I have seen…" he stopped. "But you don't believe in fate, Jane…"

"Tell me anyway," her look was potent.

He shifted and dropped her hand. "Odin…the night I first kissed you…over a year ago…he said that he saw something. Something was going to happen that night that would change things. Odin does not have the gift of sight, ordinarily."

"So?"

"Jane…" he sighed, and turned his back to her. "This union of ours…I believe that it is a cursed one. But I care not…and I fear that something will happen, and you shall abandon me."

"You're afraid I'm gonna leave you…and that our relationship is doomed."

He tuned once more. "I do not think that it's doomed, but I think something shall happen, something bad, as a result of it."

"Such as…?"

Death. "I do not know."

"Is that why you want to get married? To make it harder for me to leave?"

"That," he began, and came closer. "And the fact that it will make it binding. And that I want to spend whatever time remaining to me with you and for you…"

"Loki of Asgard?" came a voice. "I have not beheld you in many years...not since those miscreants demanded your exile."

Loki tuned. "Albreth!" and he shook his hand, smiling. "Jane, this is Albreth…he is a great sorcerer."

The elder went to Jane. He held his hand for her…

…and as he took it in his grasp, his eyes closed, and he shook…he dropped his hand.

"You…I've seen you before…" Albreth said to Jane. "I know you…"


	10. You are a lover borrow Cupid's wings

"What do you mean, you know her?" Loki was looking at Albreth sternly, for he knew him to be a seer, and he was wary of any proclamation made that might deter Jane.

"I mean…in a dream…I have seen this face," he observed Jane now with a careful stare. He shook himself out of it, and smiled, turning to Loki. "Never mind, Odinson…let us walk to the tavern down in the green. It has been far too long since I have had the pleasure of your company."

Jane was nervous…and her trepidation was twofold: firstly, it was unsettling to have a sorcerer claim to know you when you had never seen his like before. Second, people were seldom so happy to see Loki. She had noted that much while spending time with other races on Asgard.

The trio began to walk further into the nestle of hills. "You have not heard, then, Albreth?"

"Heard what, Prince?"

Loki stole a glance from the side of his eye and wondered if the sorcerer was playing a game with him. "Heard of my desolation? My true parentage?"

"Nay…I have not. What are you referring to?"

They had now reached the tavern and went inside. It was a dark place, and it smelled not unlike cedar. Jane crept alongside Loki, for though the Vanir weren't ordinarily brutish, they were a bit on the reactive side. She thought that should they feel at all threatened by their presence, the sorcerers wouldn't hesitate to act.

It was dimly lit, and the wood glowed a soft red in the air of the place…it was early afternoon, though it felt as though night was descending.

They found a table, and Loki summoned some ale.

Jane wondered how the place would stay profitable if all of the clientele were sorcerers able to conjure drink.

"It is true, Albreth. Odin is not my father, nor is the Queen my mother. I am Jotun…and I am on the run."

"With a mortal?"

"Aye. With this mortal woman."

The two drank deeply and Jane sipped nervously.

"Well, I suppose that makes for an interesting adventure," observed Albreth.

"It is hardly an adventure, as you term it. We are in constant fear for our lives, and I need to keep the two of us cloaked from Heimdall and from Odin's wrath."

"This is not a desirable thing for us, Loki. If you are in fear for your life…if you are hiding from Odin with this mortal…you would do well to leave Vanaheim."

Loki sat back and stole a glance at Jane.

She wasn't looking at him. His gaze fell…she was worried. "Tell me, Albreth. What was your dream about? The one you claim you had of Jane, here."

Albreth looked at the pair and sighed. He downed his drink, and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic. "It is a curious thing, Prince Loki. I had this dream a year ago…and I recall it because I just had offered my well-wishes to the convoy to Asgard. I fell asleep hard and fast, and when the dream began, I thought that I had awoken to a different Vanaheim…" he paused. Music had begun to sing in the background…"I was walking in the meadow just by my house at sunrise. I was walking, and suddenly it began to rain…I hastily made way to a low hanging tree, when I saw this woman," he nodded to Jane. "She was smiling. I asked who she was, but she did not answer, she just kept smiling."

Loki's eyebrows raised. "…and?"

"And. Nothing. That's all."

"Nothing terribly foreboding about that, Albreth."

"I never said that it was foreboding, Your Highness."

And Jane, who had uttered nary a word, swallowed her ale in a gulp. _She _recognized the presage of the dream. She saw it as her, Jane, playing a part in something hideous…she shuttered.

"What is it, Jane?" Loki was looking at her.

She shook her head, smiling.

He cleared his throat and stood. "Dance with me?" he held his hand to her.

Jane just noticed the lively dance being played…violins, a tambourine…sounded a bit celtic. She took Loki's proffered hand and rose.

He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. The music filled the room, and covered them in a safe overlay of comfort. Jane rested her cheek against his shoulder, and lost herself in the movement…she felt his black tunic brush her skin. She felt his hand on her lower back, she felt his heart beating steadily under his ribcage.

Everything was gonna be alright.

"I love you," she whispered.

And his head dipped onto the top of her head, and his grip tightened around her in response. "Nothing will happen to you, Jane…I promise."

"What about you?" Jane felt him stiffen up a touch. "Loki?"

"I don't know…"

She pulled away from him. "What do you mean, you don't know? What don't you know?"

He shook his head and pulled her close once more. "Jane Jane Jane…I cannot see what will happen, I've never been gifted with the sight... but I tell you, nothing will ever happen to you. I will risk my life for your sake."

She wrenched free of his grip. "And _what about_ _your_ life? Loki…I cannot have you putting yourself in danger for my sake." She paused a moment. "What do you think that Albreth's dream meant?"

He sighed. He didn't know how to tell her that he couldn't read dreams…he wasn't gifted in that way, but it wouldn't do to have her wrought with concern over as something as ludicrous as a dream a random sorcerer had. Loki took her hand and led her off the floor, back to the table where Albreth had been watching them.

"Tell Jane this instant what you believe your dream meant," Loki commanded.

The Vanir man shifted, and looked warily at them both. "I never, not in all of my years, Prince of Asgard, believed I would see such a sight as _you_ in love…but it suits you. You, who barely loved your own. You, who despised many, who had murdered without contrition, to be as in love as you are…a lover, indeed."

"Cease your reflection, sorcerer, and give me your interpretation."

"This mortal lady, for good or ill, shall play a role in the future of Yggdrasil."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Not my own fate, then, Albreth…?"

"Nay. I see nothing with regard to you."

Loki looked at Jane.

She was held rapt. "_I_ shall play a role in the Tree's future? How?"

"I cannot say, Lady. But I would imagine that it has something to do with the fact that you are running from the All-Father, hand in hand with his wayward son," and he sniggered, and turned to Loki. "You have but little in terms of friends, Loki. You are likely putting this mortal in more danger than even you realize."

"Thank you, Albreth. Jane and I will be leaving now."

"I'll be watching, Your Highness, with an eager eye."

"And if your reveal our position…rest assured you shall feel the full brunt of my wrath," Loki stepped aside so that Jane might pass.

She offered Albreth a weak smile.

He didn't return it, instead, he raised his eyebrows, and nodded…

_The sky dripped vermillion color…it was an odd thing, watching color, like paint, fall from the sky, mixing with the atmosphere…and a song was heard in the distance…no…a cry…death….death…death…_

"Jane?" his hand was at her elbow.

She swayed a bit.

"Jane!" Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her tight against him.

Her breath came fast, and she looked at Albreth with a wary eye.

He nodded once more, got up, and walked away into the bleak light of the tavern.

Jane was pressed tightly against him, "I'm alright, Loki. Let's go."

He was concerned, she could feel it in his walk as she moved away from him slightly.

They entered the offensive light of midday, and Jane breathed in deeply; it steadied her. She noticed Loki walking ahead a touch, and she quickened her pace to catch up. "Loki?"

He slowed, but didn't look at her.

"What is it?"

He stopped…and Jane's eyes fell to the ground. "Nothing, dearest. Let us walk some more…Vanaheim is a lovely Realm. We can take in the landscape, and then we can obtain refreshment. Later I shall conjure us a dwelling for our sojourn here."

"You're gonna conjure a house?" she smiled crookedly.

He smiled in return and shrugged his shoulders. "I preferred my manner of expressing my intent."

"Oh yeah, much more flowery, but really? Just… poof! A house?"

Loki took her hand and began to lead her to the town proper. "We are amongst sorcerers, Jane. No one will think it odd."

They walked a bit, and Jane took note of the rich green of the place. "Does it rain here often?" Jane asked. She thought that it must, for she had never seen so much green.

"Often enough."

And the nagging questions which bit at her with insistence emerged once more. _He said our sojourn…which means we will be leaving…how long will this last? What is his plan? Does he even have a plan…?_

They emerged in a square, and Jane looked about. It was lovely, and looked a bit like how she imagined colonial times to be, sans horses. It was a bit more advanced than some of the other Realms, as she understood them to be more medieval in nature. It always struck her that Earth was likely one of the most scientifically advanced of them all.

"Do other races have cars and stuff? Airplanes? Computers?" Jane asked. She had seen some of the races with computers, but everyone travelled the Bifrost…so means of transport was lost on her.

"Most do not pollute their air with such things. Most prefer to walk, or if one is fortunate, use magic."

She nodded, and took in the scene:

The stone street was smooth enough.

There were storefronts, mostly selling clothing.

A bookshop.

Another pub-alehouse.

A place of worship.

And a jeweler's shop.

Trees were bending down to the ground, brushing the tips of their leaves to the earth in prayerful obedience.

Loki led her down the road, passing a few Vanir along the way; they offered strange looks at the pair, for Loki was recognized as an Aesir (he had cloaked them in costume, his magic hiding who they really were), but Jane was difficult to convince others that she wasn't mortal. She shifted uncomfortably and squirmed a bit next to him, pressing closer. "Where are we going, Loki?"

"Just here," and he stopped in front of the jeweler's.

"The jeweler's?"

"Aye. Let us see what the Vanir offers in terms of trinkets," he smiled at her and winked.

"Loki…" she began with a hint of warning, but went in with him anyway.

The place had creaky wooden floors, whitewashed walls, and there were gems of all sorts adorning tables littered about. Loki folded his hands behind him and walked around, admiring the display.

Jane looked around herself. She always liked jewelry, even if she didn't wear much. There were definitely things about her which could be considered girlish.

She hoped he wasn't about to purchase something for her.

Jane stopped and watched him intently….his long form completely donned in black, his armor long tucked away with his magic. His hair was hanging in his face a bit in inky coolness. He was touching a trinket softly with his long digits, careful not to disturb the display. His black boots were large, and Jane thought that he looked pretty bad ass.

She cleared her throat and looked at her own vestments. Jeans. A long-sleeved grey tee-shirt. Brown boots.

It was amazing that she wasn't dreadfully hot, it was so humid in the Realm. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a hair-tie, then pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

She thought about her bag in the cave and wanted to put on some mascara. She didn't think that she was unattractive, but when traveling with a god, it is always advisable to wear mascara. Lip gloss couldn't hurt, either.

She let go of a breath he had been holding and looked at the table in front of her. She thought of the disturbing vision she had seen before they left the tavern…red…so much red…

"Jane, what do you think of this?" Loki was calling out to her.

"Hmm? What?" and she walked over.

"What do you think of this?" he was looking at a ring.

"What do I think of it?"

"That's right."

"What do you mean?" she looked at the thing.

It was smallish, the setting color silver in color, with a very vibrant gem in the center of a setting which boasted some intricate markings…like a fleur-de-lis.

He folded his arms in front of him. "What do you think that I mean?"

She tore her gaze from the ring, to find him smiling crookedly at her, a glint in his eye. "What?" she asked.

"Do you like it?"

"I…" she looked at it once more. The gem was a violet color, but very bright, its coruscate held in it the tapestry of the sky. "It's lovely."

"I believe it is a Midgardian tradition to bestow a ring on your intended."

At that, the shop keep entered the main room. "Afternoon, my friends. Can I help you with anything?"

"Thank you, yes…what do you know of this piece?" Loki pointed to the ring.

"Loki…can I talk to you outside?" and she tugged at his sleeve, smiling at the purveyor of jewels.

"What is it?" he asked her, as the door clicked shut behind them.

"Intended? Loki…we aren't getting married."

"Not yet."

Jane rolled her eyes. "No. Not yet. I'm not getting engaged, either. Come on, Loki. Don't make me feel like a jerk."

"It is impossible for me to make you feel any way, Jane," he paused. "Well…I suppose that is a bit much, considering our activities earlier in the cave," he smirked playfully as she swatted his arm.

"Whatever," she giggled. "But I don't think that it's right. Not yet. It's too soon."

"Dearest…" he began. "Please do not concern yourself over my entering into this prematurely. I am not about to slip any jewel on your finger any time soon…nor shall I place you under any spell to make you agreeable to marriage…" he paused. "On second thought…"

Jane's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't," she whispered.

Loki laughed. "No, though a few years ago I might've."

And a playful look graced her visage. "A few years ago I might have been more inclined to say yes."

His face fell. "Surely not."

"No," Jane giggled. "But then why do you want to buy a ring?"

"Because," he began, reentering the shop. "I know that I shall be proposing, and what if I am in no position to give you a ring when I do?"

Jane thought that she should be concerned about this, but for the sake of not wanting to think about things further, she dismissed the inclination.

"What will you do with it?" she was asking him some time later as they made their way through a thicket.

"Ah…I'll never tell," he was ahead of her, brushing past the trees in the copse.

It was a pleasant enough path, the trees hung low, and the floor was soft with the moss. The star was slowly slipping behind the hills, and Loki had decided it was time to find a suitable refuge and location for the dwelling he would be conjuring.

They had enjoyed a lovely day; Jane loved the local fare, and had delighted in some ale the Vanir partook daily in. She and Loki had entered an ancient book shop, and he had argued with the owner…something about one of the volumes being billed as a "1st edition," but was clearly at least the 5th.

Jane wondered how effective their disguises were…no one save Albreth had recognized Loki.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" he stopped at a small precipice and looked out on the expanse of thick green. "What do you think of this spot, Jane? It affords a lovely view of the lea."

"The lea…?" she walked over to where the trees parted a touch. Beneath her lay so many trees…lush…vibrant in verdant hue. "Wow."

"Is this spot agreeable, then?"

"Ah…yeah," and she turned toward him. _How did she end up here? A god. In love with her. On Vanaheim..._

He nodded and turned toward the forest of green and waved his hands.

"Loki?"

"Hush, love…give me a moment…"

She stepped back a touch and watched as tiny flecks of light appeared in the fissure of trees…softly at first, the dust light fell from nowhere, and formed a small structure. It was hesitant at first, but soon formed a solid frame.

It was smallish, smooth stone, and a slanted roof…it appeared to be of the same style as the rest of the Realm.

"Oh wow, Loki. It's beautiful."

"Shall we go inside?"

Jane smiled and went in.

There was a small stone entryway, and some plush chairs to the right of the entry…the windows were low and bayed facing the copse. A fireplace was stationed in between the kitchen and sitting room.

Jane crept through a bit awestruck. "It's lovely, Loki."

"The bedroom is upstairs," and he touched her hand.

"Oh yeah…?" and she turned into him. "Complete with a bed?'

"Of course…" and he kissed her softly.

"Loki…" she said in between kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure that no one will know that you are…you?'

"Pardon?' he pulled away a touch.

"I mean…no one is going to recognize you…because you are in a disguise…but I can't tell…so how is it working?" he was nipping at her neck.

"That's right. The spell is for anyone who I determine shouldn't know who I am…" his hands were at her breasts, and Jane's breath was coming quick.

"Ok…it's full proof…?" they were on the steps, and Jane was being lowered onto the stairs, Loki hovering on top of her.

"Are you concerned, love?" his hands were going up her thigh…

"Yes…" and he reached for his pants…down…and she took hold of his growing arousal.

"Don't be," and he waved his hand and they were naked. He trailed kisses down her torso. "Jane…" he began.

"Yes?"

"Marry me…" he entered her.

"No," and her head went back.

He moved. "If I keep asking, will you say yes?"

"Maybe," she breathed.

"It's a start…" and he moved again.

"Loki…"

"Yes, dearest?" his tongue traced her collar bone.

"Take me to bed."

…and he did…


	11. Have I thought long to see this morning?

Loki was laying prone next to Jane in their newly conjured home. The star's light was feathering through the curtains he had made in his beloved's slumber. He had seen to much as she slept…

He conjured things for the kitchen, though he thought that food could be summoned, he was thinking that Jane might like to cook. He summoned books, blankets, her bag from the cave…he couldn't sleep, so he busied himself with preparing the place for habitation for a while.

How long they would remain here, he couldn't say. He rather thought some time, for he sensed that Frigga was keeping Odin calm enough to cease any further assault on Midgard, and Thor's presence there would certainly act as a deterrent as well.

Though the Realm wasn't the most lovely (that title surely belonged to either Asgard or Alfheim), it was relatively safe, and it had its charms.

Loki sat up in the bed (comfortable…he had done a good job with it) and rubbed his face.

Could they stay here indefinitely?

He didn't know.

He didn't like not knowing.

He turned toward Jane…her face in peaceful somnolence, and he sighed. What a wonder is the heart.

He waved his hand, and two violet roses appeared on his pillow next to her; again and he was clothed.

Loki walked downstairs and conjured a fire, waved his hand once more and coffee was steaming in a cup for Jane.

He walked over to the window and sighed.

What was he doing? He was dragging Jane with him on a fool hearted journey…he wasn't listening to his mind any longer, for his mind was telling him to disguise her and put her back on Midgard with Thor. His mind was telling him that he should be forming an army and attacking Asgard. His mind told him to die in battle…for he was a loathsome creature, unable to love or be loved…

…but evidence ran contrary to these musings, for upstairs, even now, lay a creature who loved him without hesitation, without circumspection…she trusted him completely, and she did love him wholly. She _knew _of his heritage, she knew Frost Giants herself, but it didn't seem to matter to her.

Loki sat by the fire, and folded his hands on his lap. He wanted desperately to marry her, and his reasoning was multi-faceted. He thought that if they married, she would be less likely to run from him should she ever doubt herself; that if they married, Frigga would begin to change her mind about mortals, and Odin in turn. If they married, they could retire in peace to some Realm…he no longer desired a crown. He loathed Odin too much to want it, to make it a tenable option.

He could protect her and they could, in time perhaps, have a child.

They could visit Asgard…and Frigga would be so happy to see them…

If they married, then perhaps Yggdrasil would know some peace between the races.

And he thought of the ring he had tucked away in the folds of space time.

Yes, he did wish to set them as an example. At least partly.

For no one had dared heretofore to do such a thing. Marriage didn't happen ordinarily between the races. Sex, yes…but never marriage.

And so he held her close. He couldn't surrender her presence yet…nor had he any mind to. Only if absolutely necessary…only if her very life depended on her leaving him, would he do it. For he rather thought that _his_ life depended on her presence with him. Without her, he would surely despair. Without her, he would fall…

"Loki?"

"Jane…" and he turned. She was holding the roses he had left for her.

"Good morning," she walked over and pecked his cheek. Jane took note of the steaming cup. "You made me coffee?" and she put the roses in a vase.

"Not exactly," and he smiled.

"Well… you made it the way you make most things," and she laughed as she sipped it. "It's really good…do we have water for the roses?" at that, she noticed that the vase had water in it already.

"Thank you."

Jane sat in the chair opposite him by the fire. "It's so humid…but the fire…it's really nice."

"They always are."

"What were you thinking about?"

He looked at her crookedly a moment…He could easily lie. "Us."

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"What about us?" there was something in her voice…Loki heard it…it was either worry or relief.

"I was thinking about our future."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. You offer me comfort, Jane…"

She smiled. "As you do for me."

He sighed happily. "Do I?"

"Of course you do!"

"You are beautiful in the morning light," he observed dreamily.

She blushed. "Not really…" and she stood to obtain more coffee.

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing."

She poured the drink. "I'm not that beautiful, Loki."

"Why aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" and she sat.

"I mean, under what pretense do you claim your physical beauty?"

"I claim to have little."

"Because…?"

She shrugged. Might as well be honest. "For a few reasons…on Midgard, a woman is usually either beautiful or smart. I'd rather be smart."

"What nonsense."

She nodded. "Furthermore, I'm not that pretty…I don't think that I am unattractive, but I don't really take much care of myself with regard to that stuff. I don't hold it as important…"

"No."

"No."

He smiled. "Well, tell me then…what compliments _am_ I allowed?"

"You can tell me that I'm brilliant and hilarious."

He rose from his chair and went over to her, sitting on the floor in front of her…

"…you, Jane…possess the most beautiful of minds…" his hands were on her legs. "…and your wit is zealous…" her clothes were gone. "…and though you deny me the pleasure of admiring your beauty…" his finger slipped inside of her. "…said beauty knows no limit…"

Jane stopped him. "What did you just say?"

His finger was massaging her sex, his mouth at her neck. "I am your slave, Jane…"

She screamed and stood.

Loki fell back on his haunches and stared, open mouthed at her. "What is wrong?"

She was shaking…"Where are my clothes?"

He waved his hand, and she was clothed once more. Loki stood. "Jane, tell me what's wrong?!"

Tears were forming. "I…"

He went to her and held her close. "Jane…please…I beg you…"

She shook her head and pulled away. "Loki…the night…that night that you kissed me outside of my room…I went back in and fell asleep by the fire…and I dreamed…I dreamed that you called yourself my slave, and you had put your finger inside of me…"

"Ah."

"That's it? 'Ah'?"

"What would you like for me to say?"

Jane sighed loudly and began to pace. "Oh, I dunno…maybe something like, What the fuck, that's creepy or weird or something?!"

Loki went to her. "I think that I have made it perfectly plain that I believe that there is much at play here. I do not know that we are in full control…"

"Oh, THAT'S comforting."

"Perhaps you should just resign yourself to the idea that fate is governing us, and then you will be easy."

"I can't _do_ that, Loki. I can't just surrender my life to an unreachable, unknowable…something."

Loki nodded. He knew this about her. "Well, then trust me."

"I do."

"No…I mean…trust everything about me…my mind…my power…my rage…my love…" he was in front of her now, and his hand was cupping her cheek.

"You don't think that I do already?"

"If you did completely, then this episode wouldn't have given you such a fright," and his hand dropped, he went to the kitchen and returned with some water. He drank deeply. "I have given into fate…I may not wholly trust her, but I accept her as a fact, and that she is playing here is evident. I know that I cannot fight her, for no matter what I may attempt to do, she will find a way around it, and her ultimate design will be seen to fruition."

"What is her ultimate design, Loki?" Jane whispered.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

* * *

And so it was, the pair lived for nearly a month in a sort of blissful unease.

They had begun a routine of sorts:

Get up.

Sex.

Coffee, fruit, and bread for breakfast that Loki conjured.

Read, take a walk, or head into town.

Lunch (usually at home…though sometimes not)

Sex (usually at home, though sometimes not)

Tidy up, walk.

Dinner that either Jane or Loki would cook (she was shocked that he could cook, and that he had a proclivity for it), sometimes both.

Sit by the fire.

Sex.

Bed.

More sex…

And Jane thought that it was the closest she'd ever felt to being married…

And she thought about the ring Loki had bought a month ago.

Always, though, underneath the peaceful day to day happenings, there was a sense of something lurking…something unspoken between the two.

"Loki?" Jane began, one evening by the fire.

"Hmm?" he was reading some volume procured at a shop that day.

"How long will we be here?"

He raised his eyes to her. "Why?"

"Well…I was thinking that I'm pretty happy here. The Vanir are nice people, the Realm is lovely…but," she stopped.

"Yes?"

"When will I see Erik?"

He set his book down. "You wish to see him?"

"Of course I do, Loki. He was practically a father to me."

It wasn't that Loki had planned on keeping her from him, he had merely lost track of the beautiful time…"We can see him, Jane. Of course we can."

Jane nodded. "Ok…because I was thinking…"

But she was interrupted by a banging on the door. They looked at one another confusedly; no one visited them.

"Prince Loki!" came a voice neither inhabitant recognized. "Prince Loki! Open the door, please!"

Loki stood. "Get back, Jane," and he went to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Michael…from the bookshop."

Loki looked at the door a moment with a discerning eye…and then opened it in a rush, pulling the man into the house, and closing the door quickly. "How did you know who I am?"

"Don't worry - I didn't recognize you. I know what's going on, though."

"How? What do you mean?" Loki stepped toward him.

"I…" and Michael fiddled with his hands, and looked down. "I come with dire news, Prince."

"…dire?"

"The All-Father knows where you are, he is sending guards posthaste to bring you and your Lady back to Asgard."

Jane stepped into the room. "How?"

"If you are lying…" and Loki loomed, asserting his height.

"Nay, Prince. I am not. I have watched you and your Lady…I wouldn't stand in the way of love…"

Loki cleared his throat. "Tell me what you know."

"I heard today…there was talk that the Dark Prince was in Vanaheim, and that he had a Lady with him. Albreth, the great sorcerer, just returned from Asgard today…he was nervous…he got drunk at the pub and he let spill that he told the All-Father that you were here."

"Oh my god, Loki," said Jane, worry etched in her features.

Loki went to her and took her hands…"Jane, do not concern yourself…get your bag."

Jane ran upstairs, tears threatening.

Loki turned toward the messenger. "So help me, if you are lying at all…"

"Prince Loki, I swear on all I hold dear, I am telling you the truth."

He nodded. "Very well…I thank you for your warning…" and he waved his hand. "You will find enough Vanir gold in your shop when you return to it to sustain you comfortably for a year. If I discover you were lying, I shall return here myself and snuff out your life without remorse. Now, off you go."

Michael bowed his head. "Thank you, my Prince. And good luck to you and your Lady…you love her, I can see."

"Aye. Truer words, my friend…" he paused.

And he felt it…"Jane! This instant!"

Michael left the house in a run…

Jane came bounding down the stairs. "Now?"

"They are but minutes away. Come here."

Jane went to him, tears running down her face.

He put his arm around her, and grabbed what he could of the contents of the house, tucking them away…

The sky outside was turning a strange orange color…Odin's men were descending on the Realm.

And Loki pressed his magic against them…

All sorts of things were running through Jane's mind as the speed folded on her…

_How long could they keep this up?_

_How long could she put up with this?_

_What would really happen if they got caught?_

_Loki's parents, though adoptive, still loved him, surely…_

And the press eased. Jane opened her eyes slowly, wet with tears and strain from the travel. Before her lay the most picturesque of scenes:

A pasture, rolling in the distance. A glowing lake to her right. The sun hanging low in the sky, which boasted colors of red, of violet, of deep blues, as the day ended and night began.

"Where are we?" she asked her customary question.

"Alfheim."


	12. My love as deep the more I give to thee

_"__And were they not there?" Odin was pacing about, his brow furrowed in agitation._

_"__Nay, my King. We went to the place you described. But when we arrived, no one was there."_

_"__Then what good are you," he hissed as Frigga arrived._

_The soldiers left, and the Queen approached him. "Odin, why not let them be? They will return eventually. This is Loki's home."_

_"__Allow this hideous display to continue? Allow them to make a mockery of Asgard? Allow this doomed union to…to…" he swallowed._

_"__I cannot tell you that their union is not doomed, for I have seen turmoil eventually. But they are only making a mockery of themselves. Everyone knows that Loki is in pain. Perhaps he has found a friend of sorts in this mortal."_

_"__Friend."_

_"__Aye," and she touched his arm. "Let them be for a spell…allow Thor to return. It will not last forever. At the very least, mortals live but eighty years or so…" she added to ease his mind._

_"__Loki is a sorcerer…"_

_"__Loki will not be able to save her death from age without an apple."_

_Odin straightened. "I will tell you this, Frigga. I shall no longer hunt them…but should word arrive to me without my intervention, I _**_will_**_ send for them."_

_She smiled. "And I shall know, Odin, if you break this promise," she turned and left him in his map room. Frigga rang a bell, and a maiden appeared. "Please have an assembly worthy of the Thunder God sent to Midgard posthaste," and she looked outside of a massive window. "My son is coming home."_

* * *

_"__Your Majesty…." _

_Thor turned. "He is sending for me…" He was standing inside a meeting room in Stark Tower. "Odin."_

_"__Nay…Frigga sent us."_

_Thor nodded, he turned toward Tony Stark, who was looking on, a bit awestruck, which is saying something. "Yeah. You'd better go…when an army comes out of the sky saying that you are needed in an Alien world, it's better just to go."_

_"__Midgard will be safe. Frigga wouldn't have sent for me otherwise. And if something should occur, I shall be here in minutes."_

_"__Thanks…you ought to take your act on the road, though. People here would pay big to see you and that cape…" Tony shook his hand._

_Thor looked at him quizzically, but decided not to press it. "Very well, let us go."_

_The messengers followed the Thunderer out of Stark Tower, and onto the roof…_

_"__You believe this?" Nick Fury's voice came from the darkness behind Tony._

_"__Yeah. I think that we are safe," he paused, and looked at the cyclopean director of SHEILD. "For now."_

**Alfheim**

"Alfheim," Jane whispered, which meant Erik was here. She turned toward Loki, who was gazing out into the expanse.

It was a lovely Realm…

"Come, Jane. Let's go into the hollow. The waters here have restorative properties," and he took her hand and led her to the pool.

"Are the Light Elves about?" she asked as they descended.

"Mmm…we likely won't see them for a bit…but they are a kind and gentle race. Nothing to fear here," Loki stopped at the bank. There were tiny insects floating about the surface of the water, and the gloom glowed a soft hue.

He began to take off his clothes, and turned to Jane. "Are you swimming?"

She snapped herself out of her gaze.

He was lovely…but then, he _was_ a god. "Yeah…" she smiled, and took off her shirt.

Loki cleared his throat and finished disrobing…he stepped into the water and disappeared under.

Jane followed, a bit more self conscious about her naked form, and hesitantly put her feet in the water.

It was quite warm.

Her arms were around her chest…her right hand covering her sex.

She went further in, until the water came to her shoulders, and she dropped her arms, allowing the liquid to envelope her. It was soothing…and a tickling sensation overtook her. The water was curing her of her worry and anxiety…

"You are a vision, Jane," Loki was standing at the far end of the pool…she could barely see him, for there were low-hanging trees he was standing under, and the leaves obscured him for the most part.

Jane smiled and blushed a bit. "Not really…you have your love goggles on."

"Well, whatever it is, I am thankful for it."

Jane went over to him. "Can we see Erik soon?"

Loki's gaze dropped a touch. "Of course. We can head out tomorrow…" he replied, concerned that exposure to her foster father would incite doubt in Jane about her feelings.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jane went over to him and put her arms around his neck.

Her naked form rubbed against his and she sighed her pleasure, feeling his response.

Loki bent his head toward hers, and claimed her mouth hungrily. His hands wrapped around her, and he turned her toward the wall of the grove, never leaving her mouth. Jane felt her back against the cold earth vaulting from the pool, and his hands under her bottom, situating her so that he could enter her…

Loki's breath was warm against her neck, her hands were on his shoulders, and buoyed by the water, she felt light. "Jane," he whispered, and she felt him slip inside of her.

She gasped…she might never get used to the feeling of him.

His hands were on her sides as he began to move…her legs wrapped around him, the water lapped her shoulders.

Loki's head went back as his eyes closed, and Jane leaned into him, kissing his neck. "I love you," she said, and she reached up to claim his mouth in hers.

"Marry me," he said in between kisses.

"No," Jane responded.

He thrust hard into her, pushing her back into the wall of earth, her head fell back…the trees a canopy…the stars in the sky smiling down on them; they begged her acquiescence…but Jane was undeterred, and fought them steadfastly. She eyed them defiantly, then turned back to her lover, desperate in his movement. "You shall, you know," his fingers teased her nipples, eliciting a soft moan from their owner. "I love to make you vocalize your pleasure," he nipped at her ear.

Jane grabbed hold of his ass, drawing him further inside, and causing him to quake a touch. "I know…but not yet…" she was close…she felt it build…she had never had intercourse in water. It was an intoxicating enterprise. She ran her hands up to Loki's face and pulled him into a searing kiss, causing both of them to orgasm simultaneously.

Jane let her legs fall, and rested her forehead against his. "Not yet."

"I will give you my soul, Jane…everything that I am…"

"I know you will," and she pecked his mouth lightly, pulling away.

Loki sighed as she moved away. "You were about to say yes…before we left Vanaheim….you were about to agree to marry me," he sounded slightly accusatory.

Jane didn't answer, she kept walking to the bank.

"Jane."

"Yeah?" without looking behind her, and leaving the water.

"Answer me," and he moved toward the bank behind her.

Jane was getting her clothes, pulling them on. "Did you get my bag?"

Loki was in front of her now, dried and fully clothed. He waved his hand and Jane's bag appeared. "I tucked many things away in our escape," he paused. "Answer me, Jane Foster."

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"No. I don't…I mean…I have been thinking about it…but I hadn't made any decision yet," and she finished putting on her clothes. She sat on the soft earth and looked up at him. He was staring down at her, a look of dubiety, of hurt, and of desperation painted on his countenance. "Loki?"

He shook his head, and exhaled a steady breath. "You were…I know that you were."

"Sit down."

He sat.

"Loki…I know that I will eventually…barring any catastrophe…"

His eyes snapped to hers. "And what if there is one, Jane…what if there is, and it's too late?"

She swallowed. "There won't be," she looked away. "It's so beautiful here…" Jane took in the area, the soft air, the warm colors, barely discernible in the pale moonlight. "And tomorrow, we will see Erik," Jane nudged nearer him, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course…tell me about the Light Elves…I've only spoken to a couple of them…"

Loki looked above him. He wanted to press further, this matter of marriage. He wanted her, suddenly, to agree before he took her to Erik. But he knew that it would likely take more than a day to reach him, so there was that.

"Alfheim is often bathed in light…it has a longer day than any Realm. Observe," and he pointed. "Even during the black of night, there is ample light…"

It was true…there was plenty of light, though slightly obscured and soft…

"The Light Elves are a beautiful race, more beautiful than any other…and they are happy and kind. They are fierce protectors…and the waters here are heavy with magic. The mountains are older than the most ancient mountain on Midgard, and they hold deep, powerful magic. The fires are not destructive, and the Elves can control them with their magic."

"The Elves can control fire?"

"Aye. They are able to control much," he rested his cheek on top of her head. "And when the star rises in the sky, we will see many of the Elves singing in the meadow below."

"They sing every morning…?" and she laid back onto the grass.

"They do," and he joined her. He conjured a blanket and two pillows.

"Are you, Loki, more powerful than the Light Elves?" she yawned.

"Mostly," and his fingers swept some hair from her face.

Jane nodded. "Powerful enough to outwit and outrun Odin."

He chuckled. "I have trained you well."

She slapped his arm. "_Trained?_"

"Come now, Jane. I won't be able to do this ad infinitum….but yes, for a good long while. That makes me much more powerful than most."

"You should be King…"

…and with these words, Loki shuddered. _You should be King._ Indeed, he should. He turned away from Jane a touch. He would never be King…Odin would never allow it, and especially not after this…and his mind, with the force of a rapid cancer, churned its desire…

His anger brewed, and he swallowed and closed his eyes.

He may claim to be over the fact that the Kingship would be denied him, but he wasn't…he had simply decided that he wanted Jane more.

"Loki…?"

"Yes?" but he didn't turn toward her.

No…_he_ hadn't decided. _Fate_ had…

He never had a say in his life…everyone always decided for him…his false father…his false mother…and now that vixen Fate.

"Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes. What could he do? He was trapped…even if he fought it, he would lose. "I'm fine."

Jane propped herself up on her elbow. "Look at me."

He turned toward her.

By the gods, she was lovely.

Jane smiled. "What did I say? The whole _you should be King_ thing?"

Loki laughed. "No one had ever said that to me before."

"Well, there's always a first," and Jane placed her palm on his cheek. "Aren't you tired?"

"Well…now that you mention it…" and his head pressed more deeply in his pillow.

"When was the last time you slept most of the night?" Jane laid her head on his shoulder, and Loki wrapped his arm around her.

"Mmmm…a week or so."

"Liar."

"Quite right. About much, actually."

Jane giggled. "We should sleep…it is so lovely here…"

And it was. The soft earth beneath them allowing their thoughts to sink into it, soaking in their worry and trepidation. The night's sweet magic fell over them, cloaking them in song…

And Jane thought about Erik…and how she would be seeing him so very soon…she smiled, feeling Loki's steady breath against her cheek.

She fell asleep, but she dreamt of mountains, tall, towering, and obsidian; and of fire, unable to be smothered, burning the forests…chasing her madly…burning the tips of her fingers…


	13. A fire sparkling in lovers' eyes

Somewhere between the dawn emerging from Jane's poised dreams and the night slinking back into oblivion, the sound emerged.

Her eyes were slow to open, but when they did, she saw a violet break in the clouds, an amaranthine song…the cerulean vapor that was once more solid and puffy white was breaking apart, giving birth to the star. Jane blinked and forced her eyes open.

It was then that the song became more discernible…and she moved her head to gain a hopeful view of the source.

And Loki wasn't there.

He was below, and Jane was cold. Was he singing with the Elves…?

No, thought she, he was merely attempting to gain a better view, like she was. He was leaning against a tree, arms folded in front of him, and the Elves were singing to the sky…a dozen, by her count, and they were soft in their song, but deliberate, to be sure. Loki appeared to be admiring them hesitantly, unsure of his welcome, for he was partially obscured in shadow.

Jane sat up. She considered him a moment, reflecting how strange it must be for him…he was not the man _she_ knew and loved to most. To most in the Nine, he was to be feared, perhaps much more so now that his heritage was known. He was treated with cold indifference during the meetings in Asgard. He sought her company mostly. He was rebuffed repeatedly by Odin…only Thor, by her estimation, showed him any kind attention.

It was no wonder that he needed her so.

Jane pulled the blanket up and around her. Her breath breathed a soft mist in the atmosphere…and though she was cold, it seemed excessive. There must be _quite_ a difference in temperature currently in the air and her lungs.

She did not pity him, no. She did not think that he was deserving of pity, firstly. She had heard that he was more than a bit villainous, and that he would often murder with no apparent reason; but she had _also_ understood him to be more tame than he had been, that he had softened in time. This was why, apart from the fact that she had been exposed to him when she was a teenager, that she didn't run when he began to hang around her.

That was why she didn't run.

Should she have run…?

Jane snapped out of it. She swallowed. She looked down into the meadow…and she recalled Loki having called it a "lea" when they were in Vanaheim….she missed those days already. She had been so happy, so content…and she had considered agreeing to marry him. Agreeing, because, she felt married to him already.

But then _they_ came…

And she was snapped into realization that there was nothing "normal" about what was happening to them, what they were doing, or indeed, who they were.

It was then that she saw Loki approaching. Jane shifted, and mussed with her hair.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Jane…did you sleep well?'

"Yeah, I did," she smiled and rose from the floor. "They sounded beautiful."

"They always do…" he paused. "I told them that we would be heading to the main city on search of Erik."

"Oh?! Did they know who you were talking about?" Jane's smile was wide, and she thought about where her bag was, she needed to brush…and she should change her clothes…

"They do indeed. We should reach it by nightfall," and Loki waved his hand and everything was tucked away.

"Oh…I need my bag Loki…" she paused. "Can't you just teleport us there?"

"I could, but don't you want to see Alfheim? It is the loveliest of Realms…"

She looked at him. "Ok," she paused a moment. "Loki…we _are_ gonna see Erik, right?"

He looked affronted. "Of course we are, Jane. Why would you think otherwise?" he didn't add that _when_ they would see him might be a day or so, and that he knew Jane was expecting to see him that evening wasn't mentioned, either. It was simply understood.

"No reason…other than I've heard you called a 'liesmith'."

He smiled at her. "Well, then I understand your reservation, however…I am not lying…not in the strictest of senses."

"In what sense, then?" as she brushed her teeth.

"Jane Jane Jane…I am also known as the God of Mischief. What sort of God would I be if I told you all of my secrets?"

"A god who is supposed to be in love with me," and she spat out the paste. She would need to get Loki to use his magic on her teeth. This was ridiculous.

He smiled and swallowed. "Do you trust me?"

"Ah…yeah…" she pulled a hairbrush through her hair.

"Then trust that you will see your Erik, alright?"

"Humph. Alright."

And Loki laughed and tucked their belongings away after Jane changed into different clothes. The air was just right here…where Niflheim was freezing, and Vanaheim…well, humid as hell, Alfheim was just right.

And Jane was reminded of Goldilocks, and how she had found her perfect bowl of porridge. She wondered idly if a bear family awaited her…"Where did the Light Elves go?"

"Mmm…probably back into town. But we are going further…into Alphatia, one of the primary metropolises of the Realm."

"They have metropolises here?"

"Of course…just a few, mind," and Loki pointed out a dip in the ground to Jane as they found the main road from the lea. The main road was a bit rudimentary for such, which was why Jane questioned the term "metropolis." But, it was a road, graveled as it was. "And they aren't Midgardian in nature, either. Much more like Asgard."

"Oh," and she looked about her.

The air was thick with vapor, but it was cool, not heavy…and it glowed softly. The sky appeared to be its own organism…it swirled and churned color upon color in constant motion. Jane thought that she should feel sick from looking at it, but she didn't…

Though they were called Light Elves, Jane didn't notice anything terribly bright about the Realm or its inhabitants. They would pass some people occasionally, and they would look at the pair oddly, but smile nonetheless.

"Are we still in disguise, Loki?" Jane whispered.

"Indeed we are…though the Elves here are wily and wise. They might discover us."

She started at this. "They might?"

"Not to worry, Jane. Unlike the Vanir, the Elves care little for drama or gossip. I doubt very much that any of them would betray us."

"Are they loyal to you?"

"No more than any other race," and his gaze dipped a bit.

"So no, then."

"What would you like for me to say?" as they rounded a bend in the road. "I have many enemies, true, but the Elves have but few enemies. Therefore, I do not think that we need worry."

Jane cleared her throat. "Why do you have enemies, Loki?"

"Because…" and he thought a moment. Why, indeed. There could be many reasons, for over the extensive time that he had been alive, he had caused mischief aplenty. He had caused violent battles, even a war, once…almost. He had caused suffering, hatred, and despair. Mostly in an effort to gain Odin's eye, but also because it was in his nature to do so. "Come Jane, let's sit under this tree."

It was a very large tree, old, to be sure. It appeared to have many trunks, and its foliage was light. It was heavy with fruit, and Jane remembered that she was hungry. "Is it safe to eat?"

He nodded, and she picked some.

There was a small stream that wrapped around the far side of the tree, and Loki bade Jane come to it, so that they may sit by the water.

Jane bit into the fruit, and sweet juice filled her mouth, her tongue sang, and she closed her eyes. Heavenly.

She handed Loki one, and he took it. It was a purple fruit, about the size and shape of an orange, yet if Jane were to describe what it tasted like, she would have said a pear…but without the grit.

"So…you asked me why I have enemies," he bit into the fruit. "I can tell you that there are many reasons…too many, actually. Partly because I was angry for a very long time, though I didn't understand why I was. Part of it was because I was able to say things others were too afraid to say. Partly because Thor was favored, I was not, and I felt it acutely. I have killed without conscience, Jane. I have seduced women wantonly…and a few men. I have done this without contrition, and I believe that that is the primary reason for my having enemies. Because I have never been sorry."

Jane sat, a bit open mouthed. "Why haven't you been sorry?"

"Because to be sorry would indicate weakness. To be sorry would mean that I hadn't meant to do something…and I had."

"But why?"

"Because of my anger."

She looked out into the pool. "You must have been awfully angry."

"I was."

"What about?"

Loki sighed and finished the fruit. "Being born, I imagine."

"Wow, Loki. Just wow," and she shook her head.

"I'm not angry any longer, Jane."

"No…but you have the capacity to be…very much so."

He tossed the pit into the water and let his head fall back. "I do, yes. But I have something to lose now, whereas before, I don't think that I did."

"But you obeyed Odin…you were dutiful when I saw you."

He laughed. "To be a miscreant, Jane, does not mean that one is _always_ misbehaving. If that were the case, I would have been labeled a criminal and sent to a cell. No…I was good more often than not."

"And now…?"

"And now I am your slave," he looked at her steadily.

"What does that _mean_, Loki?" she laughed and covered her face with her hands.

"Whatever you want it to mean, love," and he took her hands away and kissed her mouth softly. "We should go…I can conjure us food in a bit, yes?"

"Sounds great," and she rose and followed him back onto the road…

The mist was heavy and low, and the star was bright, so the rays which feathered thorough the low hanging clouds gleamed brilliant; it nearly took her breath away. The entire Realm was awash with color.

"We are approaching the perimeter of Canolbarth Forest, there is a small town just beyond. If you can withstand eating for another hour or so, we can make the town of Canolbarth then and eat," Loki looked a bit pensive.

"Ok," she replied. She could do an hour…

And sure enough, an hour later they were outside of a tavern. Chossum's Place, as was advertised by the wooden sign hanging at the entrance. There was music coming from within, and Jane looked to Loki, smiling. "Do you dance? I mean…more than the sway we did in Vanaheim?"

Loki smirked at her. "Oh, my dear…you haven't seen anything…"

Jane looked him over…he was wearing fairly comfortable clothes for ease of movement. She supposed that he might be bluffing, but then, he held a grace about him which told her he wasn't.

She nodded, and opened the door.

The place was mostly wooden, a band was playing at the far end of the expansive room; and while Jane had initially thought that it might be dark inside, she was pleasantly surprised at the warm light all around. She went to the bar, Loki right behind her.

"What'll it be, then?" the tender was a lovely woman, with long blonde locks and large, blue eyes.

"Two meads, please," said Loki. "And are you serving your Realm-famous stew?"

"'Course we are."

"Two of those, as well then."

Loki guided Jane to a table and the pair sat opposite one another. "Realm-famous?" Jane asked with a smirk. "Is that really a thing?"

"Indeed it is," he replied, and took her hand. "What do you think of Alfheim, Jane?"

"It's one of the most gorgeous places I've ever seen…and I do love Asgard so."

He nodded. "It is something, is it not?" he sat back. "Well…I don't know if we will make it to Alphatia tonight, Jane…but tomorrow, certainly."

Jane's eyes narrowed a touch. "Tomorrow."

"Yes," and their food and drink arrived.

"You said that we'd be there tonight."

Loki took a long drink…"I might've over estimated our ability to walk the expanse…" and he took a bite of stew.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You had better eat, Jane. It _is_ Realm-famous, you know."

"Loki. You _knew_ we wouldn't get there tonight."

"I am shocked," and he took another sip. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"You tell me," and she drank.

"I haven't the faintest idea," but he sniggered and tucked in, while Jane did the same.

They had finished their meal, had two meads apiece, and Jane had begun to feel heady from the alcohol. The music was loud…

"Dance with me," she said.

"With pleasure," and Loki stood. He led her to the floor and twirled her a bit.

Jane laughed.

He stepped and led her in a frenzy of movement to the music.

And she laughed some more.

He held her close, never ceasing the movement, and they spun and spun and spun until Jane thought that she was going to be sick.

Yes.

She was gonna be sick.

"Loki…" she breathed. "I need a bathroom…"

"A what?"

"A…" shit. Jane covered her mouth and ran outside.

After she had expelled all contents of her stomach outside next to the tavern, she slumped a bit and laid her forehead against the stone of the building. It felt cool after the heat of dance and the violence of being ill.

"You alright?" came a voice, male, behind her.

"Fine," she said turning.

He was a striking figure. Blonde, tall, with shining eyes, and he was smiling at her. "Good…because you didn't look so well a moment ago."

"Well…I had had a lot to drink."

"Indeed."

Jane laughed.

The man's eyes fell. "Can I see you back in?"

"Ok," and she walked over to him. "Are you a Light Elf?"

He giggled. "I am…and you are a mortal."

"Yeah…"

They walked into the tavern and Jane saw Loki.

And he appeared to be attempting to murder them with a stare.


	14. The sweetest of honey can be loathsome

_For JaninaM8. _

* * *

Jane paused. Why was he looking at her that way? And then she realized. She turned to the Light Elf, who hadn't seen Loki, nor would she have expected him to.

"Thanks for your help, I can manage," she smiled sweetly.

And before she knew what was happening, Loki was next to her. "Well, Jane. Who might this be?"

"Ah…" she began. She hadn't caught his name.

No need to worry, he smiled and supplied it. "I am Calder. And you…?"

Loki paused. "It matters not my name. What is of primary concern here is that you are offering your company to my companion."

"Look…" Jane began, but he shot her a harrowing look. Jane started at the glare, but did not waver. Instead, her nose went in the air, and she turned on her heel.

Loki sighed. He had better check himself. "Stay clear of us," he muttered to Calder, and began to go after Jane.

"And what if I don't? She is a pretty mortal…though she appears to be troubled. Perhaps I might offer her some comfort."

Loki turned with a snarl. His magic pulsed his anger. "If you know what is good for you, you will keep your opinions to yourself, your eyes in your head, and your tongue in place. I can make you very uncomfortable very quickly…if you so much as _look _at that mortal, she will be the last thing you will ever see, for I will take your eyes from you."

Calder's eyes in question narrowed as he watched Loki go after Jane. He thought it very odd that an Aesir would be so concerned over a mortal. Even more strange that a mortal was in Alfheim to begin with…they must be traveling together.

…..

Jane had gone outside for some more air. Loki was being ridiculous. First, no Erik. Now, absurd jealousy.

What more could she do to ensure that he knew she loved him and only him? Nothing, as far as Jane was concerned. Of course, there was the marriage thing. But he would need to be patient. She wasn't ready, and she wasn't going to enter into this lightly.

Jane sighed and swallowed; she ran her fingers through her hair and looked to the sky. She was fairly confident that she would say yes to Loki's proposal…but something more than the fact that their lives were chaotic was preventing her acceptance. It was this feeling that he knew something horrible was going to happen and he merely wanted to marry to have done before this horrible thing occurred. _That, _in Jane's mind, wasn't a good reason to marry.

It also scared the shit out of her.

"Jane…"

She took in a deep breath. "Yes?"

"Look at me."

She turned.

"Are you cross?"

"Yep."

Loki went over to her. "Dearest, please know that it pained me beyond measure to see you enter with that cretin."

"How do you know he was a cretin?"

"By virtue of my eyes."

"Oh please," and she turned and walked away from him. "You are just like everyone else, you know," she said over her shoulder as she reached a rail along a path from the tavern. The music still pounding its cadence in the background. "You think you know everything about someone by looking at them for a second."

"Not everything…" and he smirked.

"And how is that different from people assuming they know all about you since you are a Frost Giant?" Jane challenged him, and she saw the effects immediately.

His face fell. His eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed. His intake of breath was sharp. He appeared to be thinking about how to respond. Instead, he kicked some earth meekly, turned and walked away.

Jane was left there, a bit confused, and in truth, a bit concerned.

He wouldn't leave her there, would he?

Surely not.

Jane walked back into the tavern with a feverish look on her face. The door was heavier upon ingress, and she believed it was the weight of her conversation which had burdened her attempt.

Loki was at the bar, downing a drink. He didn't see her enter, too absorbed in the libation cleansing his mind of the poison of the dialogue with Jane.

His hands were shaking. His brow pearled sweat.

He hated that she was right. He hated that he couldn't hate her for it. He hated that his hatred was dulled beyond reasonable recognition. Why was he being so soft? Because of _love_?

He then looked up and saw her approaching him. He wanted to leave, to disappear and never return. He wanted to forget Jane Foster and everything that she stood for.

But he couldn't.

She was beside him now. "Wanna talk about it?" and she sat on the chair next to him.

He summoned another honey liquid and downed it in a gulp. "We have our lodgings upstairs for the evening."

Jane nodded. "So, no then…"

Loki looked away. "Not here…not in public, no." He took her hand and they were suddenly in a dark room. The music could still be heard softly thrumming, and Jane could smell the food from downstairs, the ruckus of intoxicated people…the smoke from whatever pipe-things the patrons were smoking.

She was sitting on a small but comfortable bed, the room was also small…there were two windows opposite the bed, and the smell of something akin to cedar, though it was muted from the other smells of the structure. Loki was standing and he waved his hand so that a few candles were lit, and Jane took in the rest of the room…

It was all wooden. There were two chairs by the window and a small table between them. To the right of the bed stood some bookshelves littered with books. A threadbare carpet lay on the floor, and a few pictures adorned the walls.

"I am not in the habit of defending Frost Giants, Jane."

She swallowed, looked at him, but said nothing.

He went to the window, then sat on one of the chairs. "Ordinarily, I would have taken your life for your indiscretion outside," he paused. "By ordinarily, I mean, some years ago. And it took quite a lot for me to fight that inclination, which is why I walked away."

At this, Jane stood. "You were about to kill me?"

"No. That is my point. I could never harm you, Jane. But my heritage is disgusting to me. To be reminded of it is painful, humiliating, and infuriating."

"It's _me_, Loki. Me. Stop being so stupid," and she turned and flopped on the bed and curled into a fetal position.

Loki swallowed and looked out into the Alfheim night. It was peaceful. Everything was lighter here. The fact that they were wanted by Odin and all of Asgard's might seemed of little consequence in this Realm. They were here. They would be seeing Erik tomorrow…"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," it stung his tongue to apologize…he apologizing. It was ludicrous in the extreme, he would never have believed himself capable of falling so far.

Jane turned and looked at him. "You are?"

"I am."

"Ok," and she went to him, sat on his lap, and nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry too."

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

This…this moment…was bliss.

He kissed the top of her head, and he picked her up and brought her to bed. Loki laid next to her, and without attempting to take her sexually, wrapped his arms and legs about her tiny frame and held her.

They fell asleep thus, with a soft song in the midnight air of Alfheim, with the heavy reverberating of hearts, with the hum of sleep holding them close…

And Jane dreamt of Asgard, and a blood red sky…and screams…and sound…and a thunder clap and a dove…green…and violet….

…she felt a soft kiss on her ear.

"Loki?" her voice laden with sleep still.

"Mmmm…Jane….it was tormenting to sleep next to you with the hindrance of clothing."

Jane giggled a touch and rubbed her eyes. "Morning," and she smiled to herself. She swung her legs over to the floor, Loki still holding onto her. "Erik today, right Loki?"

He let go and cleared his throat. "Yes. Erik Selvig today."

"Good," she leaned back and pecked his cheek, got up and went to the adjacent bathroom. "Can you send me my brush?" she called out. Her toothbrush, paste, and hairbrush appeared at the sink. "Thanks!"

Jane brushed and thought about her dream. It reminded her of the day on Asgard so long ago when Loki and she had made out in the garden and Thor came for him…he never went back for her…and when she looked out of the window…Jane recalled that the sky had bled red…

"Does a blood red sky mean anything, Loki?" she asked, re-entering the bedroom.

"Pardon?" he was laying prone on the bed, string at the ceiling.

Jane went over to him and sat on the edge. "Does a blood red sky mean anything?"

He looked at her crookedly. "Sunset?"

She smacked his arm. "No! I mean…you study the sky. You believe in fate…"

Loki took her hand. "Is the scientist asking me about what mysteries the sky holds in terms of a future?"

Jane was a bit abashed in her manner. "No, not exactly. I mean…"

"What?"

She traced circles in his palm. "I had a dream about a red sky, and the day you discovered your heritage, the sky was red."

Jane didn't see Loki's face pale more than was usual. She didn't see that his eyes went wide, that his brow furrowed, that he swallowed. "It means nothing, Jane."

"Oh," and by the time she looked at him, he had resumed his natural facial state. "Well…how long until we reach Erik?"

"Ah…" and he retrieved his hand and stretched.

"Loki…" her voice held an irritated sounding warning.

"What? We are seeing him, as you desire…however…" and he reached for her, his right hand on her breast. "We have some time as of yet."

He pulled her into the bed, and ravished her there.

* * *

Loki had asked her if she desired to be transported to Alphatia, but after she discovered the walk would only take an hour or two, she said no. She could take another couple of hours in this lovely place…

They walked along a sandy colored road with trees bent and with fragrant blooms, and Jane felt for Loki's hand to hold. "It is lovely, Loki…"

They reached Alphatia before luncheon, and Jane was captivated by its opulence. It positively glittered.

"The Light Elves are a magical race, are they not?" he asked her as they descended into the city proper.

"Yeah," Jane whispered.

She looked about, and this was what she saw:

The buildings seemed to be moving, as though they were liquid and alive. None were terribly tall, not like on Midgard, but were about three stories in height. There weren't many buildings, it wasn't Manhattan or London, but it was obviously a city. There were plenty of trees and such to quell the harsh metropolis feel. But the light! Jane recalled the light when they first arrived in Alfheim…the softness of it made the atmosphere glow. It was easy on the eyes, and though the light permeated every glance, it wasn't harsh in its presentation. There was a river which round its way through the city, she could smell the water in the air. The streets weren't paved, per se, but they weren't dirt nor gravel…

"What are the streets made of, Loki?" Jane asked, looking to the ground.

"It's called terra derma, or earth skin…many Realms use it."

It felt kinda like astroturf to Jane, but a bit bouncier. "Wow…" she stopped and looked around. It suddenly occurred to her that Erik could be anywhere. "Loki, how are we gonna find Erik?"

He stopped and turned toward her. "I was hoping you would know," but he smirked. "Dear Jane…do you not think that I would have sent him to a place I knew to be safe and where I might easily find him?" Loki led the way to what appeared to be a restaurant down a side street.

They walked in, and Loki went right up to a desk situated at the far wall.

He went to a male Light Elf and began a conversation with him while Jane stayed a bit behind him, her eyes wandering the room.

It was darker than she was used to for Alfheim. There was soft light, nearly dim, with wall sconces holding candles. Some other elves were sitting at tables, drinking and talking, perhaps having their midday meal. She heard Loki speaking, heard his voice rise somewhat, and her heart beat faster in turn.

Something was wrong, her mind told her.

Jane went over to him…"Is everything alright?"

His face froze and he turned toward her. "Aye, Jane. Erik Selvig is well…but he has been taken to a neighboring town."

"What does that mean?" she asked, a touch of worry skimming her breath.

"It means," began the Elf watching the pair. "That we thought that he was wither insane or a criminal mistakenly banished to Alfheim, so we took him into hospice."

"You thought he was sick?" Jane looked from the Elf to Loki.

"He was screaming on and on, as I understand, about some Asgardian imposter exiling him here, taking his kin from him…"

"Oh my god," and Jane glared at Loki. "We need to get to him…now."

Loki nodded. He swallowed. "Quite right, love," and he took her hand…

…the next thing Jane knew was she was standing in a sterile, white, bright hallway. It smelled like bleach.

And she thought that insane asylums must be the same in all of Yggdrasil.


	15. Silver sweet sound lovers tongues make

"Loki. Are we in a fucking mental hospital?" Jane's eyes flitted around the stale space.

"Well…" he began, but stopped himself just short of continuing further when he caught her eye. She was none too pleased.

"Is Erik _here?_"

"Ah…"

"Never mind," and Jane traipsed down the long passage, angry, and grinding her teeth. How could he be so callous? How could he just send him off without fully knowing what he was doing?

Right. He was a sorcerer. He likely never gave anything he did much thought. He waved his hand and sometimes food would appear, and sometimes she would end up in an entirely different Realm. No biggie.

She passed about a dozen rooms where many different beings sat in cold, insipid white. At the end of the hall on the right, when she peered inside, she saw Erik…and her breath caught. "Loki!" she called, worry and anger and concern in her voice.

In a second he was there, looking inside. "I'll get him out, Jane…" he ran his hand over the door, and it opened, and Jane ran inside.

"Erik…oh my god…" his eyes weren't focusing as they searched her face.

"I know you," he began. "They told me you weren't real, but I know you…"

"I'm Jane. It's Jane. Loki brought you here to keep you from Odin…" she swallowed, and turned to Loki. "Why would they do this?" and she rose to her feet. "Why would they? _How _could a mortal just show up on Alfheim without magic? Why wouldn't they believe him?"

"I might not have sent him to the tavern we were just at as I intended," began Loki. "It was difficult, Jane…we were in a rush."

"And your rashness just cost Erik months!" her voice rose. "You need to fix this. Tell them who you are. Tell them that he's not insane," Jane was approaching Loki and pointing at Erik behind her; her eyes flashed anger, her nostrils flared.

"And if I tell them, we will need to leave once more, and Erik will be sent back to Midgard."

"I don't care! Send him home! Odin has stopped any attack…let's leave here. I don't care. I don't care anymore," and she covered her face in her hands, feeling tears brimming.

"Jane…" Loki began, attempting to touch her arm, but she flinched at his tone and touch. He swallowed. "Very well," and he went to Erik. "How are you feeling?"

"I know you," Erik began.

"Yes, yes. How are you feeling?" Loki asked again.

"Jane!" and he stood. "Jane! You are still with him!" he pointed, horror-struck, at Loki.

And some voices were heard in the hall.

"Quickly, Loki," Jane said, and she was at his side, looking at Erik, concern etched in her features.

Just as Loki waved his hand to send Erik back to Midgard, Light Elves were in the doorway, and Loki's glamor faltered with the magic required to transport the mortal to another Realm.

One recognized him immediately. "That's Prince Loki," he began.

"Jane!" Loki called…and a flash was seen…Jane was at his side…she grabbed his arm and they were gone…

* * *

"Isn't Odin looking for his youngest son?" an orderly was saying to his comrades, as they left the room to alert the powers that be.

"I believe so…" said another Light Elf.

"Is it our duty as part of Yggdrasil to alert the All-Father?"

An older Elf cleared his throat. "We owe nothing to Asgard. They take as they please…but it might be in the best interest of Alfheim if we tell someone. Besides, they will want to know what happened to the mortal."

"Indeed," the foursome were in agreement, then. They would need to report these goings-on. "Should we tell Asgard?"

"We will let the superiors know, they will then act," and the older Light Elf entered the room where the superior sat, often pondering the nature of mental illness, for since he was a Light Elf, he was given to reflection and the essence of fairness.

"…and I promise you, it was Loki of Asgard," the younger orderly finished.

"Alfheim does not betray those who visit here, regardless of their race," began the superior. "However, things have been tenuous recently between the Realms, many believing that Asgard behaved poorly toward Midgard."

The others nodded their acquiescence.

"If we give Odin this information, perhaps he will abandon his vendetta against the Realm. They are a silly sort, those mortals…"

The elder interrupted. "That lady he travels with is a mortal."

"Aye…that was the source of Odin's wrath," and the superior sat back.

"Mayhap they are in love."

No one seemed to hear this last bit…and a piece of paper was procured. The superior began to pen a note to be sent posthaste to Asgard.

* * *

Jane fell in a heap on the soft earth of Alfheim. The mist of cerulean did nothing to quell her fraught mind.

Tears were pouring from her eyes…she hadn't shed much since this mess had begun; she was heaving and coughing and shaking…

"Jane," said his voice above her.

"Leave me alone," she managed.

Loki's fists balled at his sides. He didn't know what to do. He assumed she no longer cared for him, she had said as much. But he loved her. He swore he would protect her…"Jane, please look at me."

She stopped her weeping and froze. Her hands pulled at the grass beneath her. Jane got up and turned toward him. "What."

"I am sorry. I had no idea that he would be treated thus. I had every reason to believe, as I told you, that Erik would be shown kindness. The Light Elves are a gentle race. There was no other place for him to go."

"No."

Loki shook his head, his eyes searching her face.

Jane contorted a glare. "Fuck you. You made me leave with you. You made me leave him, and you abandoned him for _months!_ We should have come right here. Right after Niflheim. Why did you keep putting it off?"

"I…"

"I mean, I understand not coming here after him right away…" and she began to pace. "You had a lot of things to sort. But Loki! Vanaheim, then here! All the while Erik is being tortured or something…"

"I assure you he wasn't being tortured."

"How?! How can you tell?" and she turned and her voice fell. "I'm the worst person…why didn't I say anything…" and she leaned against a tree. "I should've insisted that we come here. Instead, I was all caught up in the romance and adventure…"

Loki stood a good fifteen feet away from her, and his mind was reeling. How much she must despise him now. How much he despised himself.

He cared too much, and Jane was now tethered to him, and he to her. What an impossible situation. "I can send you back," he said in low tones.

Jane didn't move. "What would you do?"

He began to move toward her.

The particles shown in the soft glow. They were standing on the back of a stream, and the water lapping the shoreline added a peaceful music to the scene. The air was clean, and soft and warm.

"Go to Asgard, I imagine. Face my fate," he folded his hands behind him.

At this, Jane looked. "What are we doing, Loki? Why are we running? What are we running from?"

"From Odin," and he looked at her. "If he discovers you, he will kill you."

She shook her head. "So you are trying to keep me safe from the All-Father?"

He nodded.

"Why would he want me dead? Why is he chasing us?"

Loki kicked at some dirt. "Odin loathes mortals, you know this, Jane…he likely thinks that you are the reason I fled Asgard, and he isn't wholly wrong. He hates that he was wrong in keeping my identity hidden all these years, and he wants someone to blame. He is going to blame you. And if he blames you, Jane Foster," he looked at her. "Nothing will stay his rage."

Her tear streaked face was puffy and red. "I didn't keep the truth from you."

"No…but a mortal discovered it and told me…you are mortal. And you are the reason I am not in Asgard this moment listening to Odin's false proclamations of apologies and excuses."

Jane's breath hitched and she looked at the water. She knew all of this. Loki had told her much of this before. He just hadn't ever spelled it out so plainly, and given recent events, she needed the reminder.

She loved him, my god she did. So much so that she had blinded herself to all else.

Selfish, irrational girl.

She chided herself and shook her head. "Well. What do we do?"

"Shall I send you back?"

"Send me back?" Jane turned fully toward him.

"Aye. Back to Midgard, and I will return to Asgard."

"Separate?"

"Yes Jane. Separate."

"No," and she took his hand. "No. I'm not leaving you. I love you, and we've come this far. I don't know how wise it is to keep running like this hoping that we will find a place where Odin cannot find us, but I'm with you, regardless." She did love him, but she also couldn't justify everything that happened by running back home with her tail between her legs. She wasn't a coward, she wasn't going to let some one-eyed freak dictate her life and whom she loved.

Loki's eyes were intense as he looked at her. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," and she touched his face with her palm. "Yes. I am."

He stuttered a breath and leaned into her…

…and his lips touched hers softly, for he was uncertain if she was still cross over everything that had transpired in this lovely Realm. Much had, after all….

But she took him eagerly, and he returned it. He pressed her against the tree and Jane moaned softly.

"Jane," he said in between kisses. "I am sorry if I upset you," and his hands cupped her breasts.

"You did, but you're forgiven," and she stopped him. "Just be careful, ok?" but she smiled.

And he smiled, and kissed her feverishly. "I love you, Jane…" and his lips traced her neck. "And Odin will need to move the great Tree itself before I allow any harm to come to you."

At that, he stopped. "Did you hear that?" he whispered, his right hand still at her breast, his left on her hip.

"No," she whispered back, looking around for the source of the disturbance she didn't hear…

He moved away from her. "Something…" and a muffled sound was then heard, like a hum or a drum…something persistent in its rhythm. "Jane, come here…"

She went to him.

He closed his long digits around her wrist.

And her breath stopped, for she looked upward.

There, in the sky, was a great bird, ten times the size of an eagle, beating its wings and beginning its descent. "Oh my god," she choked.

"Odin," was Loki's reply…

…and the soft, comforting air pressed around them once more…Jane felt the earth fly up from beneath her…she couldn't breath for a moment…

And when she opened her eyes, the heat was immediate.

Everything was black and red. The atmosphere bled the heat which suffocated her senses. She was heady and light from the oppressive air...black soot seemed to be enveloping her and her eyesight, her hearing, her skin...

There was a tall, black mountain in the distance, it ran lava down its side. Smoke billowed from the ground, issuing soft moans in its heat.

"Where are we?" she managed, looking around dubiously.

"Muspelheim."


	16. And where two raging fires meet together

And where two raging fires meet together, they do consume the thing that feeds their fury.

_The massive man was looking out into the mist of Asgard's morning. He was standing there, waiting for the All-Father to return from his council, knowing full well what would be the result of it. He knew the Odin would not be gainsaid, but he also knew that he had the great King's ear, something none of his so-called advisors could claim. It was all a ruse._

_Thor moved from the window. He was worried about his brother, he did love him so. He knew that Loki was rash, he knew that he was desperate…he knew that those two attributes never produced much good. All of the reports from Alfheim were sketchy. Everything seemed so unlikely…he and Jane at a pub. He and Jane in an insane asylum…what was going on if these reports were true? And how in love was he with this mortal?_

_Thor had never known his brother to be much moved. He had been in some…well. Affairs might be an apt term, and Thor chuckled softly. Loki had enjoyed his share of lovers, not as many as Thor, mayhap, but a healthy amount nonetheless. _

_But love? Never. Well…maybe just that once…Thor's eyes squinted. Perhaps there was more at play here…_

_"__Well, son. You are waiting for me?"_

_He turned to see Odin approaching. "Aye. What of Alfheim?"_

_"__Alfheim?" and Odin poured himself some honey-liquid._

_"__Yes, Odin. What did you send to the Realm?"_

_He smirked and drank deeply. "You worry too much, Thor. I have no doubt that your wayward brother will be returning soon with his head hanging low," and Odin went to the window. "And will apologize for making your mother worry so. He will abandon that mortal and take his place here."_

_"__And what if he doesn't?" Thor demanded with heat. "What if he loves her and refuses to leave her? What will you do?" he was right in front of him now, eyes blazing, searching Odin's face. "Will you deny your son love, when he has always been such a wretched soul? What if he truly loves her?"_

_"__He doesn't!" the King yelled. "Love! Loki?! He hardly loves Frigga and I…but a mortal? She has merely bewitched him."_

_"__And now it is plain," replied Thor, backing away. "I see now. This isn't about Loki loving a mortal. This is about Loki not loving you. This is about the mortals one-upping you…" he seethed. _

_"__I have not been 'one-upped' as you claim. And Loki has always hated everyone. He merely puts up with us a means to satisfy convention."_

_"__And that is why you are angry. You thought him incapable of love, but here it is, indisputable, and it isn't you who has won his heart, but a mortal woman."_

_Odin went to Thor, breathing hard, shaking. "You would do well to check yourself, son."_

_"__Will you toss him in a cell?" Thor continued. "Will you punish him for love?"_

_"__I will punish him…" his voice rising tumultuously. "…as I see fit," and at that a messenger arrived. _

_"__My King," he bowed, and King and Prince looked at the messenger from Aflheim. _

_"__Well?" Odin was facing him now._

_"__They escaped."_

_Thor's muscles relaxed. He would leave for Midgard posthaste. He would not be a party to this insanity any longer. "Well, Father. Thwarted once more by your hated, youngest son."_

_"__I do not hate him," Odin whispered. _

_Thor began to take his leave. "No…perhaps you should tell Loki that," and he turned once more to Odin. "I am leaving for Midgard. They will be returning there, eventually, I'm sure. You will not attack once they are there. You will allow them peace. If they see fit to come to you, then I will escort them. You need to end this madness, Father."_

_And Odin was left in the great chamber alone, excepting his wrath, which boiled his brain._

**Muspelhiem**

She could hardly see for the heat. It was a black heat, charring everything beyond reasonable recognition.

What was this Realm? The pit of hell?

"It's so hot, Loki…" she managed.

"Let us find shelter," he returned.

Jane felt his hand wrap around hers, and she closed her eyes, for they seemed to be melting in her head itself. She leaned against him as he walked, and though she didn't feel weak, necessarily, she felt helpless in this place. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

They walked for about half an hour until he stopped and led her inside of a cave.

He liked caves, apparently.

Jane felt the stone floor…it was cool enough…and she sat, rubbing her face with her hands. "Why did you decide to come here? Why not Midgard?"

He couldn't answer that just yet. Perhaps because he didn't have an answer. "I needed to think," he responded.

"How is that possible? It's too hot to do anything," and Jane took off her wrap and pulled her hair back into a makeshift ponytail. "Can you summon water?"

He nodded and a glass appeared at Jane's side.

She gulped it hungrily.

"We won't be here long, Jane. A day or two," and he stood at the mouth of the cave, watching the lava boil a few miles beneath them."

"Alright. I don't think I could handle much more than that."

Loki turned toward her. "There are things, things that I believe that we need to talk about."

Jane nodded. "Alright."

"Yes," he began, and went to her and sat. "We had a pleasant and informative discussion just now on Alfheim, but it was devoid of a subject or two that needs sorting, that is…" he paused and looked down. "My heritage and what we want to do, ultimately."

"What we want to do about your heritage?" Jane asked confusedly.

"No. I mean to say…" he paused. "Perhaps I should restate. "I understand that you are tired of running…"

"That's an understatement," Jane sat back. "When we were on Vanaheim, it was some of the happiest times of my life." Loki smiled at her, and there was a great rush of heat from the air outside the cave, hitting Jane fully in the face. "God, that's awful," and she took off her shirt, her pants…leaving her in her underwear only.

He gulped at the scene in front of him. "Yes…well," he looked away. Concentrate first, Loki. "I was thinking, perhaps we could settle on Midgard, in disguise."

"What is the goal here, anyway?"

"To keep you safe."

"To keep me safe," she repeated.

He looked in her eyes. "Yes, Jane. I want to find a place where Odin cannot touch you, I believe I made that plain enough."

Jane shrugged. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself, though. I don't want to live without you."

Loki's eyes welled a touch. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do," she whispered.

"I love you Jane," and he moved over to her. He touched her face gently…"…so much," and he kissed her softly.

Jane's hands roamed his torso. She began undoing his vestments, and deepened the kiss. "Loki….I love you," she murmured into his mouth.

It felt so good to repeat it, as if it made everything alright.

He took her bra off, and lowered her back softly. "Marry me," he said as his mouth wandered her stomach.

Jane's groan was her response.

He trailed kisses down to her center, but kissed her inner thigh instead. He pulled her leg atop his shoulder, his hands massaging her legs, and looked at her. Her head was back…she opened her eyes. "Why did you stop?"

"Please, Jane…will you marry me?"

She sat up, taking her leg with her. She swallowed, and pushed Loki onto the floor.

This will silence him…

And she took his arousal into her mouth. She licked and sucked and siphoned his fluid, kissing his erection deeply. Her hands were on his hips…on his testicles…He twitched and stirred and pulsed his pleasure.

He came, violently, shaking and writhing about on the floor.

"Why won't you marry me?" he choked, not looking at her.

Jane was on her back, next to him. "I never said I wouldn't."

"But you haven't said that you would, either."

She turned away from him. "I haven't."

"Why?"

Jane sat up. "I don't know," which was a lie.

"How can you be so false? So faithless?" and he sat up now. "It's because I am a Frost Giant, isn't it?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What else could it be?" he demanded. "You have confessed your love repeatedly. Why else would you deny me?"

"Maybe I don't want to get married. Maybe it's as simple as that."

"Nay…" and he rose. "No. There is something else here, Jane Foster. You repeatedly refuse my hand for a deeper reason."

Jane stood now, too. A while ago, she would have been afraid of his potent look, but not any longer. "I have never thought of myself as someone who would ever get married, Loki. It's difficult to coalesce all of these conflicting things into an acceptance of a marriage proposal."

"Excuses," and he backed himself into the opposing wall.

"What?!" she demanded, her arms flailing, her breasts quivering with her movement. "I have hardly had time to _think_ since Vanaheim! We move…we move…we move! We are afraid for our lives, constantly! I love you, Loki, but you aren't my entire life!"

"How can I not be?!" he shrieked, his voice echoing in the cave. "We are joined, Jane. You are my everything, now. You are my life now…how can you not see…?" his hands covered his face. "Everything I have been doing these past months has been for your sake," his gaze fell to the floor, his hands to his side. "I have never been moved thus. I have not once…and you…" he looked at her. "Obviously you feel otherwise, or you would have agreed ages ago to be my wife. Agreed one of the countless times I asked…nay…begged you to marry me."

Jane's eyes stung with unshed tears. He was begging her…and she continued to refuse him. She slumped to the floor, defeated.

Jane rolled onto her side, not wanting to discuss it any further. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It matters not," she heard him say. And she looked…he was fully clothed, and leaving the cave.

Jane fell on her back and pulled her discarded clothes onto her. It was for the best. She needed some time alone…

She honestly wanted this to end. She felt as though she was engaging in some sick tug of war…he was in control of so many things. She needed control over _something._ Maybe she thought that once she agreed to marry him, he would leave her. Like he was playing a game, and he only needed her acceptance…

No… the heat must be getting to her.

Jane's vision was hazy. She swallowed.

She did love him, so much. She loved him without circumspection, without hesitation…she loved him…so it would never end.

She had never been so utterly in love before. And perhaps love meant that one needed to compromise.

What did it matter if she thought that marriage was silly? She had already told herself that she would likely be marrying him. Why not stop this all and just tell him yes? Maybe then they could settle…

Of course, she didn't believe that they would ever, truly be settling.

The thought of running forever among the branches of Yggdrasil made her head hurt.

Jane sighed and pulled her clothes on. Once she was dressed, she laid back down, and her thoughts swam…

…she began to see colors popping in her line of vision…

…and the sky bled red in Asgard…screams and panic-stricken voices filled her ears. She was running…where was Loki…?

And just before she succumbed to the darkness, she thought that she should tell him she would marry him.

* * *

_A/N: for JaninaM8, who requested an update here._

_And to all of you, no matter what you celebrate (or don't celebrate) this time of the year, I wish you warmth and light._

_I will be publishing a Christmas/New Year one shot from "When Loki Met Jane" in the coming days, so be on the lookout!_


	17. One pain is cured by another

_A/N: So...this is a bit shorter than the other chapters. Sorry about that. Hope everyone had a warm and delightful holiday! _

* * *

_One pain is cured by __another..._

The black cracked under his boots as he walked along the vapid plain of heat. Muspelheim was full of soot and red and black, and though Loki should have felt it acutely, he was too absorbed to notice.

Absorbed…distracted…he was experiencing the rawness of currently hating someone he was in love with. And hate her, he did. He was frustrated beyond measure with her.

The heat rose from the bowels of the pit of fire about half a mile to his right. It churned its chemicals and spat its fire…Loki pressed on, unimpressed with the vat. He had seen it before.

How could he continue on this pointless journey? He wouldn't. He would retrieve her and take her to Midgard, dispose of her and leave for parts unknown. She was nothing more than a hindrance, anyway. Slow. Insignificant. Mortal.

It was ridiculous that he was tied up with her anyway. How could he have been so blind? How could he have continued thus? It would never work between them. He had known this all along…she was mortal, and even if he could make her immortal, it wouldn't make her Aesir.

…then he stopped…_he _wasn't Aesir, either.

He wasn't Aesir. He was a Frost Giant. A monster…a loathsome creature…

It would be better to abandon this escapade. It would be more desirable to simply forget about Jane Foster and take her to a place where she belonged and where he wasn't.

Loki breathed deeply as he watched the red slice the black in menacing liquified heat.

He began to walk again. And after they had been so intimate, to continue to deny him! Never, not in so many hundreds of years, had he ever begged someone for anything. Of course he had wished things to be different between Odin and himself! But to beg…never. He had begged this mortal to relieve him of his pain, and she continued her vexing and thin protests. He concluded that she must not love him the way he loved her.

And there it was, facing him plain in the face. She wasn't as in love with him as he was with her.

He didn't doubt that she loved him…he believed that much. But why else would she repeatedly turn down his proposal? What other explanation was there? None.

None.

And the resentment swelled the way it did when the knowledge of who and what he was came to light. It was almost as bad as that.

Loki stood on the precipice of a high plateau. He looked up at the ceiling of soot-laden clouds; he reckoned he had never seen clouds so black as this.

The Fire Giants would be held at bay for a while…Loki knew that they hardly ever ventured out of their dwellings low in the pit.

And so he began to formulate what he would do once he left the fiery Realm.

Sweat pearled his brow.

He sat on the rocks.

He would gather up the mortal. He would disguise himself. He would bring her home. He would leave Midgard and go to…

…where?

Where, indeed. Where could he go, where Odin would not think to look?

And then it came to him.

Asgard. Odin would never suspect the highest Realm. The Realm Eternal…Loki could make himself invisible and then hide away in a far corner of Asgard.

But first, first he would visit Jotunheim. First he would go there and see what sort of creature he really was. He would go, by stealth, and watch the Giants for a short while. He needed to do this, he concluded. His life needed to witness his true self, no matter how much he loathed it.

And loathed it, he did.

He had forgotten just how much he abhorred it until he thought about it just now. It was something which seethed quietly under his skin, always there, but oddly silent. So many times the thought of who and what he was laid on the lip of conscious thought, but never presented itself for open scrutiny. He was using this misadventure with Jane Foster to quell his thoughts, to distract him.

Perhaps he didn't love her as he believed.

Perhaps she was merely at the right place at the right time. Perhaps all this time he was falling into a dark, angry, violent place, and she was his means to stop this fall. Slow it down, make the landing more sufferable.

It made sense, in a way. It made sense, for he had never been in love before, perhaps he was wrong in believing that he was now…

And he rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands…

What a fool! He was, indeed, such a fool! He was never in love with the mortal. She was an obsession, a distraction, a toy to play with until he was ready to face his nature. It all made sense…

And he rose from the rock, a breeze from below rose with him, and tousled his long raven locks. He hadn't changed all that much. He hadn't fallen in love. And Jane Foster had been correct all along. She was the voice of caution and of reason. He had dismissed her, insisting that this thing had needed to be love, or else all was lost to him.

He had never considered his present musings…

Loki turned and made his way back to the cave, determined to have it out with Jane Foster and send her home, where she belonged.

* * *

It is curious how a journey away from someplace always seems so much longer than the return journey seems.

"Jane!" Loki yelled, entering the mouth of the cave.

And there she was, on the floor, unconscious.

He gasped, standing above her, and then fell to his knees. "Jane…?!"

Nothing.

He touched her cheek…it was on fire. "My gods, Jane…" Loki lifted her into his lap and began to take what clothes she had on, off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I was a fool…such a fool…do not leave me, Jane…I cannot face this alone," the truth of his words dripping with every syllable uttered. "You are my everything, now…I was wrong…" and a notion filled his mind.

…and Loki's skin began to turn blue.

"Please please please…I will do anything to keep you safe…even if you aren't mine…even if you never accept me…" and the tattoos appeared like blossoms opening, all along his skin…the temperature was falling…"…even if I am forced to face this alone…even if I am kept from you in hideous wander…do not die, Jane…do not make that journey without me…not yet, love," he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Jane…I love you I love you I love you…" he repeated this phrase.

His arms were wrapped in a tight embrace around the unconscious Jane Foster. The coolness of his skin was working its magic on her overheated self.

She stirred.

He flinched, and looked at her, touching her hair. "Jane?" he whispered.

Her eyes were attempting to open, but it seemed a painful enterprise. She was trying to swallow. Loki saw this and conjured a glass of water, placing it to her lips, and sitting her more upright. "Jane?" he said once more.

"I'm sorry, Loki," she choked.

And he laughed, and tears filled his eyes. "What for?"

"For…" and she drank some of the proffered water, and opened her eyes. "For being such a bitch," she looked at him fully now, and was struck by the blue momentarily. "You're…" and she looked him up and down. "You're…"

"A Frost Giant," he supplied.

"I _know_ that. But you hate that about yourself…what are you doing?"

"I am saving your life, Jane Foster."

"What?" and she sat up more fully, but was weak, and fell against his chest instead.

"Jane, please take some care. You were overheated. Dehydrated. I am cooling you off and offering you drink."

"Oh…" she answered. "But…" and she sat up to look at him. "I am sorry, you know."

Loki nodded and smiled a touch. "I think that we need to leave this Realm."

Jane looked at him crookedly for a moment. "Alright…but can I have some of my stuff? And some water?"

Loki waved his hand, and Jane's things, along with her travel bag appeared. He waved his hand once more and his glamor returned.

Jane took the water and a rag, some soap, and began to wash herself. She retrieved new clothing, her hairbrush, toothbrush…she took care of herself. It felt fucking fantastic. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well…you'll see," he cryptically replied.

Loki put things together, gathered up a couple of warm furs from his stores and waved his hand to tidy up the cave.

Jane sighed when she was through and handed him her things. They vanished. "Loki," she began. "I want you to know that I'm only sorry that I hurt you…I'm not sorry for my decisions…however…" and she was about to tell him that she would marry him, when he placed his finger to her lips.

"Jane…allow me. I had told you that I wouldn't pester you, and I did just that. You gave me a fright, and I learned that though I might think that I can go on without you, it would be the most difficult thing in Yggdrasil to successfully accomplish. I have no desire to discover what that would mean for me," and he smiled at her. "Ready?"

Jane nodded. She inhaled deeply…

He took her hand, and the black closed in…

…it pressed against her…the heat…suffocating and choking and churning and sickening….and then it stopped.

Jane's eyes slowly opened. Red and black had been replaced by blue and white, and a touch of grey.

Her feet were buried in thick, ice-encumbered snow…

Her breath was steaming in front of her, materializing and then dissipating in the still, frigid air.

They couldn't be back on Niflheim…

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Jotunheim."


	18. Do not stir one foot to seek a foe

_Thou shalt not stir one foot to seek a foe_

* * *

_"And so what can we expect from Asgard?" Nick fury was looking at Thor with his one eye, and the Thunderer thought how very odd it was to be looking at someone with a single eye who wasn't Odin._

_"__I know not. But I will offer any protection I can. Odin is not without reason… but he is quite angry," Thor turned away from him and sighed. "The Warriors Three shall be here in a moment's notice should I require it."_

_"__And we have the rest of the Avengers…" Fury trailed off. "This isn't really about some girl, is it?"_

_"__It is and isn't," Thor swallowed. "It is, because Odin cannot reconcile my brother's love for one who isn't Aesir. It isn't, because Odin holds more blame than he cares to admit."_

_"__Loki," Fury began. "It is said that he will bring about Ragornak. Is this…that thing? The apocalypse?"_

_Thor turned to the director. "No," he laughed. But there was worry masked in his laughter._

* * *

_Frigga stood on her balcony, looking out into the descending night. Perhaps she needed to interfere here. Perhaps she needed to find Loki herself. Speak with him, make him see sense. She reckoned he wouldn't be terribly difficult to find…she was connected with her youngest son. _

_The Queen made up her mind there and then. _

_She would look for Loki…_

**Jotunheim**

The blue of the Realm snapped itself against Jane's skin. It stung…it was a pure cold, not like Niflheim…on Niflheim, it felt like there was water to be felt in the air. Here, it was vacant and, well, pure.

Her breath seemed to freeze in the air surrounding her. "Well, at least I'm no longer hot…" she muttered. Loki was standing still next to her. "Loki?"

"Hmmm?" his eyes darted about. He felt strange, here…in his homeland. He thought that perhaps he would feel a connection to it following his discovery; but no, nothing.

"So…where are we going?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Utgard, the largest city in the Realm," he took her hand and they disappeared.

Jane opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a large park. There were smallish buildings everywhere, and…

A Frost Giant was suddenly right in front of her, and she felt herself being pulled out of the way. She gasped, and turned her head toward the rude, monstrous creature. The Giant kept walking as though…as though…

"Loki?" Jane whispered. "Are we invisible?"

"Yes," he whispered back to her.

"Oh," and she nodded. She then chided herself for her outburst inside of her head. Perhaps she had some stereotypes she needed to shed herself. She had better do it right quick, she was about to accept a Frost Giant's marriage proposal.

Loki began to walk down the street full of commercial goings on. It appeared to be a hub of sorts. Blue beings with red eyes roamed the scorched atmosphere of cold. They were all moving in a sort of slow, purposeful manner, and Jane wondered at the former…if it was her, she would be moving as quickly as possible to get out of the frigid air. But then, she reminded herself, she wasn't used to such a climate.

He wound their way through the steely grey streets of Utgard, in an apparent effort to find something in particular, and Jane struggled to keep up. "The Jotuns have magic, right?" she asked, in an effort for clarification.

"Yes…though most of their powers exist in the ability to create illusions…" he muttered. Finally, after walking for about fifteen minutes, he stopped. They were outside of a great stone structure.

"Where are we?" Jane asked, but he wasn't paying attention. She felt like she said that a lot.

Loki never let go of her hand, and in fact, he began to hold onto it tighter. Jane wasn't concerned over it, for she knew that he was a passionate soul, and he was likely reacting to the adrenaline from being in his native land; a place he hated. They ascended the stone stairs, and waited for someone to open the thirty feet high steel doors in front of them so they could slip inside.

Their chance finally came, Jane wondering why he didn't simply teleport them inside, but kept her question silent.

They crept inside, and Loki's breath seemed to still; his grip still firm.

They walked down a long corridor, where a soft sound could be heard, increasing with every step. Loki slowed a touch, and finally let go of Jane's hand.

…he heard it, and believed he knew what it was…

Skrymir, the Jotun leader…his voice piercing the darkness with a rapier edge…shrill, unnatural sounding since the Giants almost always had deep, looming voices.

Loki froze a moment. What was he doing here, anyway? What was he attempting to discover?

This race was unredeemable, villainous, hateful…

And his gaze fell a touch. He would have been a Jotun King…he, no doubt, would have been much like the screaming being in the bowels of the courthouse.

Loki turned. He didn't want to see any longer. He knew what was down there; torture, hate, fear…monsters.

"Loki…?" Jane whispered.

"Not now, Jane," and he took her hand once more. He needed to leave.

"I sense you, Loki of Asgard," came a hiss.

Jane froze.

Loki swallowed.

He looked to Jane and nodded; turning, he faced the Jotun King…Skrymir. "Well, Your Majesty. It is a pleasure," his face tilted downward, his face contorted menacingly.

"I wish I could say the same," returned Skrymir. "What brings you to Jotunheim? Friendly visit?" he was circling Loki.

Jane was pressing into Loki's side as the King came near her when she noticed that he hadn't looked at her. And then realization dawned on her…she was still invisible. Loki was protecting her.

"Well, friendly is a bit of a stretch, I think," replied Loki. "More like…simple curiosity."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not surprised," he paused. "But I digress…I am here to discover the nuances of the Jotun people…and why not begin with their leader?"

Skrymir appeared to be a bit perplexed. "But why would Odin send his son? Surely…"

"You have already made a mistake…I am not here on Odin's orders, nor am I Odin's son," Loki interrupted.

"No?"

Loki's head raised a touch. How was it possible that so many residents of Yggdrasil didn't know about his recently discovered heritage? And a King, no less? "You are joking."

"Odin seldom confers with me…" Skrymir was facing Loki once more, having made a complete circle and was only a couple of feet away from him.

Loki would need to change tactic quickly. He hadn't counted on Skrymir not being privy to the information about his parentage, especially considering he had dethroned Laufey. Loki's father. "I suppose Odin is more particular about who he includes in his inner circle. A Frost Giant, king or no, would not be among those…"

Skrymir glared at Loki, then smirked. He backed away a touch. "No…" he hissed. Skrymir walked to the top of the staircase, holding onto the railing. He was a massive man…no….creature…towering over ten feet in height, with flowing grey hair in a mane down his back. "No…but perhaps he will if his son is rotting in a cell," he sneered.

Loki's face remained impassive, but inside he attempted to concoct a manner of escape…and Jane. Jane quaking at his side…he knew she longed to scream…he could feel it building in her the way he often felt her orgasm build…But stay on task, Loki. "I may not be Odin's son, Skrymir, but he would be displeased to discover I am locked away, I assure you."

He could grab her hand…disappear…but it was known now that he was in the Realm…Odin would be sending reinforcements….

Before he knew what was happening, he was behind bars…

Damn. He had wavered too long in contemplation. Skrymir was quick with his magic, though it was a bit less potent than his own. But now, now Jane was alone, invisible, somewhere in this house of law and punishment.

"Psst," came a sound from across the way.

Loki looked up to see a smallish Frost Giant in the cell beyond.

"You here long?"

Loki looked at the Giant, looked behind him, as though to convey that surely the monster didn't mean him.

"Yeah you," he persisted.

Loki then touched the bars…they were scalding hot. Ample deterrent for any Frost Giant foolish enough to find themselves in prison. Like him. "What do you want?"

"You gonna be here long?"

Poor language skills. Ruffian. Delinquent. "I cannot say."

"Humph…" his face fell.

"Why?"

The Giant then turned and slouched against the wall, sliding down. He covered his face with his hands. "It's me wife…me son…been in here fer over two weeks…I need to get a message to 'em."

Loki rolled his eyes. A message, indeed. He would not be condescending to pass messages between a hoodlum and his fool wife and child. So he didn't answer him.

"Me name's Alfar. Wife Nadja. Vollan…if ya find yer way outta here, find 'em for me, will ya? They took me 'fore I could 'splain…"

"Explain what, exactly?"

And Alfar looked at Loki, and Loki saw tears welling, spilling over from the red eyes onto his blue face. "I was told that the meat was fairly traded…I was told dat, and guess they lied. Was the direct stash of the King. I had no idea…no clue what it really was…and now," he paused. "Now, I'm here, and they…they're out der….starvin'." He looked at the floor again.

Loki turned away. He didn't wish to feel sorry for these creatures…"How could I possibly help you? I have no idea where to look."

"You're Aesir, aren't ya?"

"I…"

And Alfar stood quickly. "Look. Ya don't need ta go outta yer way or nuthin'. Juss….ya know…I'll give you our address. Leave 'em a note or sumthin'."

Loki laughed. "What good will it do?"

"Would you like it if your loved uns didn't know where you was…or more like, you didn't know where they was? What if…what if she was taken from ya, in the middle of the night…no sign of 'er or nuthin'. Ya kinda knows where she be, butcha can't reach 'er…"

He swallowed. "I…suppose I hadn't thought of that."

The gruff Giant snorted. "'Course ya 'haven't. Yer Aesir, ya think we all be monsters. But I love me wife, me son, same as anyun…"

"Vollan!" came a voice.

Alfar looked at Loki desperately, his red eyes aglow. "'Bout two miles wes of 'ere…da river Otra…jus beyond the hill lies me farm…tell me wife, Nadja…tell 'er I love 'er…"

"Time to go, you brigand," and the enormous guard unlocked the cage with thick gloves on his massive hands to stave off the heat.

"Will ya tell 'er? Will ya go?" Alfar was desperate, pleading Loki.

"I will," and Loki was just as horrified at his answer as he was at the scene he just witnessed.

He heard the guards handling Alfar, heard his protests, and Loki knew it was for naught. The Frost Giants were severe, often unreasonable, and their monarchs most of all.

But who he met here, this Alfar, he was just another man. A terrified one, to be sure. Terrified for his wife, for his son…terrified that they didn't know where he was or what had become of him.

Loki swallowed. This man. He wasn't unlike himself…he was terrified for Jane; now, yesterday, tomorrow…he had compromised her safety, put her in terrible danger, repeatedly. And he loved her, by the gods, he did.

He turned his back to the passage separating the two walls of cells. His hands were shaking. He needed to calm himself before he did anything further…attempt to locate Jane in the building, attempt to teleport…deep, steadying breaths he drew, and the stinging behind his eyes and at the very top of his throat subsided.

"Loki?" came the voice..the voice which soothed him, calmed him.

He turned, but she wasn't there. "Jane?" he said to the empty dungeon.

And only his echo was heard as response.


	19. A dammed saint, an honourable villain!

_A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. I read every review, and it gives me so much joy to read your thoughts. _

_This is for all of you on the east coast of the U.S. I hope that you are all safe!_

* * *

_A dammed saint, an honourable villain!_

Confusion didn't even begin to describe it. One minute he was there, the next…poof. Gone. Jane was alone, invisible, and afraid in the courthouse on Jotunheim. She needed to find Loki, and she thought that the best way to go about doing that was to be as silent as possible.

Silent, when all she wanted to do was scream until she couldn't scream anymore.

Jane was damning herself in her head.

_You should have just told him you'd marry him when we were on Muspelheim, once you decided. What made you stop…?_

What, indeed. Jane wrung her hands and looked about after the King had left. She was confounded, but then, she thought that perhaps he had sent Loki to the dungeons where he could wait to be dealt with later.

That seemed a feasible thought.

_Maybe if you'd have told him yes, neither of you would be in this predicament now. Stupid, irrational behavior, really._

Jane went to the stairs leading downward; they were stone, appeared to be slippery, and led to sheer blackness.

Blackness…she swallowed. There was an ungodly chill in the air, the walls seemed to seep with it. She supposed that her breath must be invisible, too, or else the King would have spotted her.

Jane began her slow and painstaking descent into the dungeons of the courthouse.

My god, she loved him.

She loved him so much that she couldn't even recall when it had all began...

When she was young…when Erik had taken her to Asgard on a diplomacy mission…and Loki had spoken with her in the garden…

She smiled, and took a few more delicate steps.

Then, it had begun. Loki had been taken with her rather early on, she took some convincing. But now, now she was all-in. Rational though she was, she didn't care to fight against this; she had long abandoned such an enterprise, anyway. She couldn't fight her love, but, she could stave it off a bit.

Now even that was impossible…

Another few steps.

Impossible to neither deny Loki's proposal, nor admit that it was what she wanted…no, needed, as well. Jane wanted to live with him somewhere, have a child, be happy.

Privately, she wondered if his mind would ever acquiesce to such a situation. He seemed to be so full of wanderlust, so intent on chaos…and yet…

Yet wasn't that other people talking? Weren't those attributes assigned to him via others? What did Jane Foster know of him?

And a few more steps…the pitch was pressing in on her now, she saw nothing, felt only the cold, wet walls of the descent.

She knew him to be attentive.

She knew him to appreciate beauty.

To be wildly intelligent.

To be gentle, yet firm.

A passionate lover.

Desperate.

…yet proud.

Loki was not so difficult to figure, once one got past the rough exterior of hurt and resentment born of the knowledge of his heritage. And yet…

And yet Jane knew him to have a reputation. He wasn't well liked in the Nine.

She tiptoed, inching herself along the cold, hard, stone. At long last, she reached the bottom. There were flickering lights peppered through the passageway…she wasn't certain what they were, she saw no source. Her breath was coming slow, her heart was pounding ferociously in her ears. She wondered if anyone else could hear it…

Jane slid along the dungeon, out to where the cells were. Luckily, no doors were closed, she could make her way through without inciting suspicion.

And then…there he was. On the left hand side of the dungeon's cell blocks. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, standing there, in the middle of the cell. He appeared to be angry, but Jane knew better. He wasn't angry; he was frustrated at the predicament he was in, and likely wondering about her.

"Loki…" she whispered.

He turned, eyes searching for the source of the utterance.

His posture sank a bit when he didn't see her. "Loki," she said once more. "I'm here."

"Jane?" he whispered.

"Yes," and she went over to the cell, and went to place her hands on the bars…just as she did so, she squealed. They were on fire.

"Don't touch the bars," he said after he realized what she had done, and he laughed a bit.

"Thanks," she returned, and rolled her eyes…not that he would see. "How do we get you out?"

"That, love, is not the issue…" and he disappeared, and as he did, he was able to see her. He then materialized next to her. "I was concerned about finding you," he took her hand, and they made their way to the opposite end of the dungeon. "Now we can get out, and…"

…and just as he uttered that last bit, they heard voices. The Frost Giants were coming, and they would notice Loki's absence.

"Alright, Jane. I'm going to transport us. Ready?"

She nodded…

and they disappeared.

* * *

Jane swallowed her unease as they found themselves on the bank of a frozen river. The cold was pressing, and there were blue mountains in the distance, holding the scene before her in a cup of an embrace.

There were low-hanging clouds touching the summits yonder, and the sun of Jotunheim was obscured by the air itself. The evergreens filled the mountains' base, and as they stretched their bones to the sky, they shed their comfort, exposing themselves to the frigid air. The river below them, though not by much, was frozen solid. Jane could see the green trying to creep out from beneath the choking ice, and she wondered fleetingly if Jotunheim ever saw spring.

"What are we doing, Loki?"

"This is the River Otra," he replied.

"Ok…?"

He didn't elaborate, but turned and began to walk in the direction of the hills beyond.

"Will we need to go far?"

"Mmmm…no. Only a short way."

Jane wanted to ask more questions, but honestly, she was too cold. "Loki…can I have a warmer coat? Maybe some gloves?"

He waved his hand and she was in the long fur she wore in Niflheim. She pulled it close and shoved her hands in the pockets.

The snow crunched under her feet, ice packed thick and solid. She wanted to leave Jutonheim…it was cold. It was dangerous…it was…

"There. There it is," and he pointed to a hollow. There was a smallish dwelling, and a fence surrounding it. It appeared to be abandoned at first blush, but Jane spied a small giant in the front of the house.

She laughed at the term "small giant."

"What is it?"

"It belongs to the Vollan family," and he started down the hill into the crease in between the mountains.

"Oh, well. In that case…" she muttered, but she followed him anyway.

Loki approached the young giant, and shed his and Jane's invisibility. "Hello."

The giant-child looked up at him with his red eyes. He appeared to be wary.

Loki sighed a touch. "I am looking for Nadja Vollan."

"Me mum?"

"Yes. Your mother."

The child swallowed. "Why?"

"I have a message for her."

The boy's face fell. "Is it ta do wit me dad?"

"I…" Loki paused. "I need to speak with your mother, please."

The boy nodded; at that point, another giant came out of the house…she was huge, and she was standing in the doorway.

"Alviss?" she was looking uneasily at Loki and Jane. "Can I help ya?"

"Yes," Loki replied. "Yes…" he cleared his throat. "I…" Loki looked at the young giant. "May I speak with you in private?" and he turned his gaze to Nadja.

The Giantess nodded, and stood aside so that Jane and Loki might enter.

They walked through the enormous doorway, and Jane smelled something cooking in a large cauldron on the hearth. She privately hoped that these giants were vegetarians…but then she reminded herself that she had no reason to believe that Frost Giants ate people, and she chastised herself for her thinking the worst of these farmers.

The place was warm, but dimly lit. There were candles on the large table in the kitchen, and the floor was covered in soft fur, matted down like a carpet. Jane and Loki had stomped the snow and ice off before entering the house.

She looked about as she sat on a wooden rocking chair. There were woven tapestries on the walls, pots hanging from a huge rack on the far wall. One huge window was on the wall next to the hearth, but it was draped with a threadbare curtain. It appeared that Nadja had been cutting and peeling vegetables, for there was a large bowl situated on the table across from Jane, and the Giantess moved it aside as she sat down. Nadja was wearing red…it was a thick sweater she wore with wool pants. The sweater was a brick red, and it had purple markings on it, reminiscent of Native American's vestments Jane thought.

"You care for some drink, then?" Nadja asked.

Jane took in the smell of the cooking something on the hearth and her mouth watered. When was the last time she ate? "I'd love something," she replied.

Nadja took a pitcher and a cup from next to her and poured its contents into the cup for Jane. She accepted it with a smile and sipped. It tasted like cider, in a way, and it was warm.

The Giantess smiled and turned to Loki. "You wanted a word?"

His gaze fell to his lap, and he took the hem of his tunic and ran a long finger along the stitch. "You are a seamstress, is that not so?"

"'Tis."

He nodded. "My companion and I require new clothing for Jotunheim's cold. Can you accommodate this?"

Jane quickly looked at him. What was he doing? He could just conjure clothes as they needed…

"Aye. When do you need them by?"

"How soon can you sew them?"

Nadja considered them for a moment. "If I work into the night, I can have warm coats and socks by tomorrow's eventide."

Loki nodded. "What do you charge?"

"For you…" she paused. "Fifty Units."

"And what for room and food for the evening into tomorrow?"

Nadja raised her eyebrows. "Another twenty. You can have two meals. But we have only the one extra bed, mind." She looked at Jane quickly.

"She is not my wife, but we are not adverse to the idea of sharing quarters."

"She ain't Aesir."

"Nor am I."

Unconvinced, she continued. "You from the courthouse? Prison?"

"No," Loki lied, but it was but a trifle. "Can you show us to the room? We are rather tired."

Nadja rose and beckoned them to follow. Loki and Jane did so, and were led upstairs where two rooms were found.

Jane thought that the ceilings were rather low for a Frost Giant family.

"'ere then. I'll call you both when the supper is ready."

Loki smiled. "Thank you."

"'an I'll be needin' payment ta night. Fer the room, see," she nodded, and left.

Loki closed the door with a snap and looked at Jane. "What?" and he went over to the window and closed the curtain.

"Why are we here, Loki?" and Jane sat on the bed.

"I owe someone a message delivery."

"And that message was to have Nadja make us clothing you could easily summon?" she smirked.

Loki sighed and sat next to Jane on the bed, but only after he looked across the bluish grey landscape for officers who might be looking for him. They would need to leave posthaste. "No…but I hadn't the heart to tell her. Not with her child and her poverty…and…" He swallowed. To have empathy for a Frost Giant was almost too much to bear. "What is happening to me Jane?" and he took her hand.

"You are changing, Loki. You are seeing these people as more than just monsters," she paused. "Did you meet Alviss's dad in the dungeon?"

He nodded, not looking at her.

Jane retrieved her hand and brushed his hair from his face. "Shhh…it's alright. Come on. Lay down with me."

And the pair fell back onto the enormous bed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it suited the exhausted travelers.

Jane draped her arm across Loki's waist, pulled him close, and fell asleep.

And Loki, for his part, stared at the wall for a spell. He thought that yes, it was likely that his opinion was changing. He couldn't fear these people, nor could he hate them.

With that, he reveled in Jane's warmth around him, and slipped into sleep.


	20. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon_

The netherworld never held much comfort for Loki, he had always been too inside of himself for it to soothe him. And now, this was no exception.

For in his dreams, dreams which had always came fast and furious in his somnolence, seeking respite from his terrific anger, he was always tortured. This knowledge, this hateful thing, it undid him utterly…but not in the intoxicating manner in which Jane had, rather, in a splitting of atoms, in a tearing of soul…

This had made his life forfeit, in his head.

But here, here with this mother and child, he didn't see that white hot anger which plagued him. He didn't feel the bile rise in loathing, nor the clamp of pressure on this heart. He didn't hate them, and consequently, lessened his own mortal rage against his person.

This isn't to say that he _liked_ himself now, no.

But the cool spring of realization had kissed his subconscious, and in Jane's embrace, he toiled. His dreams had smiles, they held suns, they fought demons, and they heard coos. He writhed about in mad anguish until dawn, and when his eyes found the ice-packed glass of a window, he shuddered.

They hadn't been down for dinner.

They hadn't paid Nadja for their bed.

Loki rolled over to find Jane gone.

He shot upright. "Jane?"

Nothing.

Panic overtook him…he had trusted her to be safe with these monsters. They had no soul, no conscience…no heart…indecent…

Hatred then seeped into him once more, and a look reflecting that contorted his countenance. He stood in the room, quaking with his ire…he would make them pay for whatever they did to her. They would never know pain quite as what he was about to inflict upon these wretched creatures.

And to think he was beginning to sympathize with them! To feel something, anything, for their plight!

Monsters!

Murderers!

Villains!

"Loki?" her voice, soft, light, air itself…

He wasn't facing her, he had been attempting to ready himself by gazing out onto the frozen expanse of Jotunheim.

And her voice, not a pierce, but a song, a whisper, melted him instantly. He turned, and saw her looking at him uneasily. "Jane," he swallowed. "Where were you?"

"I…are you alright?" she approached him, and touched his arm hesitantly.

"I am," he lied. So easily a falsehood could be uttered from his lips. He never gave it any thought. "Are you?"

"Of course. I was just downstairs speaking with Nadja. She is funny," she smiled, and dropped her hand. "And Alviss, he's so sweet. He milked…" she paused. "Something, and brought fresh milk for what I can only assume is a type of espresso," she sat on the bed. "Anyway, it was great."

He sat next to her with a hint of hesitation that Jane could not account for. "And did you dine with them last evening in my absence?"

"Yeah. I was starving," and Jane swung her leg up on the bed, bending it a bit, and looking at him fully. "Why?"

"Nothing. I suppose I didn't realize just how sleepy I was," he looked at his hands.

"You barely moved. If I didn't see you chest rise and fall, I would have though that you were dead. But I slept here with you almost all night."

Loki sighed. He almost wished that he was dead in that moment. It would be so much easier to retreat into Helheim, make that trip without Jane…without Jane…he looked at her. How was it that this happened? How did he ever get to this point? "Why do you love me, Jane?"

She smiled at him, as though placating a small child. "I have no idea," she leaned in, kissing his neck. "It could be you are the most intelligent man I've ever met," her hands were on his chest…she was kissing his jawline. "Or maybe because you are infuriatingly sarcastic," and now she moved closer to him, straddling his waist with her legs. "Or even perhaps because you are a most accomplished sorcerer," she pecked at his mouth, his cheeks, his closed eyes. "Or your drop-dead gorgeous looks," and her hand found his arousal, and she gently squeezed, and Loki issued a soft moan at her touch. "Or perhaps because you are the best lover I have ever had," Jane kissed him fully now, and began to take off his clothes. "But I think," she said, pulling away. "That the most likely reason is that you wouldn't allow anything else to happen," she finished, smiling.

He looked at her crookedly. "_That_ is unfair, Jane. I gave you a choice in the matter. I never forced one thing…"

"Oh come on, Loki. Lighten up," and she pulled her shirt and bra off, and kissed him with her impetus, pushing him back onto the bed. And before long, she was riding him, head back, hands on his stomach, and she was moaning slightly at his hands on her breasts.

"Jane," he said. "I love you," he sat up to kiss her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Loki…please…please stop doubting…"

And those words, so often said by his own lips, were said back to him. They had come full circle, and Jane was the believer, Loki the doubter…

But he had always doubted himself, even before his heritage had been revealed.

He had hated himself.

And his hatred only grew…

It took a mortal, one without any particular magic, without anything particularly beguiling about her, to reveal his worthiness…

For she loved him, despite it all.

And it was more now than mere reciprocation. It was for _him_.

And she rocked, her pace quicker…he sank deeper inside of her…he felt every bit of her being embracing him…he felt her mount her release…

She cried out, he following…and he never let go of her, pulling her down on top of him on the bed. Nothing was said. Jane got up…"We should go downstairs," and she put her clothes back on.

Loki nodded and waved a hand, and he was clothed as well.

* * *

Nadja was standing at the hearth, stirring something in the massive cauldron.

"Mornin misser."

Loki nodded, and pulled out some Units for payment.

"Thass too much."

"Have you made our clothes?"

"Aye, I 'ave."

"Then it's fine," he smiled at her and sat down.

"Where's Alviss?" Jane asked, pouring her and Loki some of that coffee-drink she had enjoyed earlier.

"Outside," she sat. "Misses his Da somethin' awful. Can't talk to him, neither. Jus sits out dere, day 'n night…waitin'. I keep tellin' 'im 'e ain't comin' back. But Alviss der, 'e's a sweet un. 'e dinks 'is Da is jus stuck, ya know? But me, I know better. I know da way dis 'ere world works."

"How does it work, Nadja?" Loki asked.

"'taint fair," she said simply.

And Loki felt the weight of her observation. It wasn't fair, none of it. It wasn't fair that he felt like his false father would kill the woman he loved if he found her. It wasn't fair that the Realms all loathed him. Nor was it fair that he never gave the Frost Giants a chance, he just blindly assumed that what the Aesir had told him about them was right. It wasn't fair that he didn't trust this poor woman and child, all of it based on an ill-founded prejudice.

That same prejudice which he carried with himself, under his skin. That same prejudice which pervaded all the Nine.

They were cloaked and seeped with fear and hatred.

And beneath it all, bloomed love.

He looked at Jane at this, and saw the sadness wash over her. She knew the injustice of the universe, most of it being borne of ill-founded notions of eliteness and otherness. Jane was proof positive that none of it mattered. Her very existence was a slap in the face to those who peddled fear. She was everything good and true; and though she had been difficult to win, she had been more than worth the trouble.

But…he reminded himself…she wasn't wholly his yet.

"I think I'll go and see Alviss, before Jane and I go."

Nadja nodded, and began to hand Jane the coats and socks. "I'll stay and help you, Nadja, for a few minutes."

He found the boy by the bend in the stream. Alviss was a stark blue against the grey of the air. The mountain beyond draped in white and frigid stillness, a cascade of false light spilling the gloom with its hue.

"And what do you find comforting in the frozen water?" Loki asked, approaching him.

"Nuthin' much comfortin' 'bout it, really."

"But you spend a good deal of time here."

Alviss looked at Loki. They were about the same height. "Aye. Da did."

"You miss him?"

The giant shrugged. "Don' matter."

"Why doesn't it?"

"Won' change anythin'."

"No. I don't suppose that it would," he felt the ice grip his boots, and for the first time in he couldn't recall how long, he felt cold. "But I am very certain, that no matter what happens, your father loves you."

Alviss smiled. "I know tha'. He was da best."

"Tell me about him," and Loki sat on the frozen earth, the Frost Giant next to him, and Alviss spilled his heart onto the white which held him captive, denied his freedom, made him beholden to a curse he had no knowledge of; for he was loathed, though he never harmed another soul. His blue skin and red eyes a warning to everyone outside of this ice, and even a bit to those within it…

* * *

Jane was helping Nadja in the kitchen. She liked the giantess. "What will you do, Nadja? If you husband doesn't come home?"

"Live, I 'spect."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, but I mean…"

"I know what you mean. And I got no answer. Here's da ting, me girl. Love is a powerful ting…it gets ya far…but once dat person ya love is gone, da love don't die. And dat's what I got."

"A memory?"

"'Tis more 'an a memory, miss. Dat is more 'an a memory. 'Tis a livin' ting," she paused. "Ya love dat man ya wit?"

Jane swallowed. "I do, yeah."

"He love ya?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Ain't nuthin' in da Tree more precious dan dat. Hold onto it, me girl. Don't ya let go of it. If ya do, ya'll regret it till yer dead."

Wow. Jane nodded. "Thanks, Nadja," she gathered up the things that the Giantess had crafted for her and Loki, and left the cottage.

Jane's mind swam with Nadja's words. She fleetingly wondered how these Giants spoke English, when the All-Tongue was rampant in the Realm.

But, that shouldn't really be of concern. She imagined that it was something that perhaps the schools taught and they just followed hers and Loki's lead.

She needed to tell him. She needed to tell him…

Because there was something in what Nadja said. Something wise and true. She felt as though Loki was always dancing on this precipice of doubt, and her resistance to marriage fueled it. It would ease his disquiet to accept him now...now, when she had planned on doing so when on Muspelheim.

There he was…

…she spotted him. He was speaking with Alviss.

He was speaking with him in a huddled manner, appearing to be cold.

And she watched him, watched him with different eyes.

He had accepted these people. He had accepted them, and perhaps, in turn, learned to accept himself a touch more.

He might not trust the entire race of Frost Giants, but in this moment, he had released some of his hatred, and chose to dwell in a spring of tolerance, if only in this moment.

Alviss rose from the ground, and shook Loki's hand.

Loki dropped his hand to his side, never looking in Jane's direction. The young giant passed her, and nodded. "He is a good fellow."

And she smiled her response.

He was…and he was hers.

Jane Foster went over to him…"Loki?"

"Hello, Jane," still not looking at her.

She took his hand in hers.

"Yes."


	21. Do not swear by the moon

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this! I needed to finish up "While Thor Was Sleeping." Also, you'll notice that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. That was by design. It is serving more as a segue for chapter 22. _

* * *

_Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly, then your love would also change._

And then there was now.

Now, on Jotunheim.

Now…in the ice.

Now…so splendid a touch, a time, a feeling.

The immediacy and heat of urgency and time, stopped stark in the grey of mist and cold…

Now was what he felt, after so long he languished in impatient wait. It fell upon him, and he nearly crumbled under its press.

Yes…a song…yes…a promise…yes…a truth, a word.

He looked at her, she was smiling.

He noticed that she was holding his hand now…now…

"Yes?" he asked, not quite believing. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

"Yes, I'll marry you," Jane's eyes were steadfast, they clung to his gaze, desperate to convey the complete honesty of her intent.

He shook his head, his breath a vapor in the air…though he felt it but little, his skin in the moment, savoring her acceptance. "Nay…it cannot be so. I must be sleeping in the Giant's room, you next to me…and your presence is conjuring this vision."

"I'm here, Loki. I'm here…I'll happily be your wife."

He swallowed and smiled. "Jane…?"

"Yeah?"

And if Loki Odinson ever felt as though he might cry, it was now.

Now…

Words failed him, so he took her face in his hands, and he kissed her mouth…soft at first, then a growing passion overtook them. Hands fell, backs caressed in tender touch, dropping lower…"Jane Jane Jane Jane…" he said, pulling away from her, but he was smiling. "Here, in this Realm, this dreaded, hateful place…you said yes," at that, he took a step back, and opened his hand to reveal a small purse in his palm. "Therefore, never shall I despise it utterly. I couldn't hate anything, now that you have accepted me."

Jane touched the small bag slightly, then took it from his hand. "What…?"

But Loki only nodded, indicating that she should open it; and when she did, she spied the ring that she had admired on Vanaheim, its amaranthine coruscate subtle yet demanding. She looked at him with a hint of a question playing upon her features.

"'Tis your engagement trinket, Jane."

"Trinket…?"

"Aye. On Midgard, one receives a ring…is that not so?"

And she recalled then the conversation they had had on Vanaheim…when Loki had said that he would purchase it for her and present it to her once she had accepted him.

"That is so, yes," she replied, taking the ring delicately from the confine of the purse. She slipped it on her finger, and looking up at him, smiled. "Thank you."

"It is not meant for thanks. It is a promise, a vow…we are to be joined…" and he heard it, in the distance…voices in anger…

"What is it?" Jane couldn't hear, her mortal ears untrained as they were in the silencing snow.

"Seekers…guardsmen…they hunt for the escapees…"

"Us?" Jane wavered an attempt to discover what he meant.

Loki just nodded, and took her hand. "We are leaving to the far end of Jotunheim, Jane…just for a short spell…ready?"

She nodded…

…but before they left, Loki waved his hands and the farm vanished…snow covering the scene in its wake.

…..

They landed outside of a small inlet. The ice was thick, and Jane shivered…she looked around and noted that they were inside of what appeared to be an igloo…Loki's head nearly touched the ceiling…domed in ice and snow.

"What happened to the farm?" Jane said, a demanding lilt to her tone.

"I camouflaged it. Disguised it so that they would not notice it. I also sent Alviss and Nadja to sleep," he paused. "They may or may not remember all that happened when they awaken," he smirked and sat on the frozen floor. Loki looked out of the mouth of the igloo/cave onto the frozen water just beyond. "So…" he began.

"You saved them," she sat next to him.

"I did," and he looked at his hands…

"You grew to care about them."

He looked at her now. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose."

Jane smiled. She nodded. "That was why I said yes."

"Pardon?"

"Well," Jane now looked out onto the ice…so white, it was almost blue. And she thought about how Loki's hair was so black it was almost blue…and wondered why these contrasting colors, when at their very deepest and truest, they both resemble blue…

"I had been ready to accept you on Muspelheim. But then…everything changed, and we ended up here," she giggled. "I guess that things just weren't right. Not the right time and stuff…and when I saw you with the Giants, I thought, 'He has changed. Changed in his own right. Changed because his life demanded that he does so…not because of me. Because of him.' And I thought that there is no better way in which to grow," she looked at him now. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember, Loki. I've loved you when I didn't want to. When I had to, because you were all that I had. When things were most dire, when they were most hopeful…I always had my love for you."

"And so it shall remain," he leaned in, and kissed her mouth softly. It escalated, and he had her on her back, against the ice, ravishing her. "Jane…I love you…and I swear to you, so long as I have breath, I shall love you…" his hand roamed down her body, caressing her in a way that left her breathless, but also what she had not experienced heretofore with him. It was desperate, profound, intimate, and demanding. "On all I hold dear…" his tongue traced the curve of her jaw as she stuttered out a breath. "On the stars above, on brilliant sky which first drew me to you…" he slipped his fingers under her shirt…"On Midgard's very moon…"

She laughed at that.

He stopped. "What is funny?"

"The moon, Loki?"

His eyebrow cocked in question.

"She is a changeful celestial being. Would your love change, then?"

He swallowed. "Dare I argue with an astrophysicist?" he propped his elbow up and rolled off of her. "My love is as constant and as steadfast as the comets which roam your sky, Jane. Is that metaphor more to your liking?"

"How about our sun…? Burning with heat and purpose?" she kissed the hollow of his neck.

"That'll do," and he tore open her shirt.

"Loki! It's too cold here for this!" Jane protested.

He grunted and waved his hand. And a soft heat descended on the small chamber…she was no longer cold.

He waved his hand once more, and some of their bedding appeared.

Again, and Jane had no clothes on.

Once more, and neither did he.

He reached for her…"Allow me, dearest…" and he had her on her back, and he was caressing every inch of her…down to her center, he teased her sex with his tongue, and Jane was awash with emotion and sensation. Her back arched and she cried out…and as he made his way back to her mouth, she heard him say, "My wife…"

* * *

Tangled now in the afterglow of love, Jane sighed, laced her fingers in his. "When should we do this?"

"This?"

"Marriage? Ceremony?" and it suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea how they would go about this. He was a Prince of Asgard. She, a mortal of Midgard.

Was any of this even possible?

"Ah…well…perhaps we should think about this for a moment," and Loki sat up and magicked his and Jane's clothes on.

Jane's breath hitched. Something bad was about to happen. Something was going to hinder their movement…but if that were the case, he would never have been so insistent that they marry. "Loki…is this not possible?"

He stood now. "Of course it's possible, Jane. But we, of course, cannot marry on Asgard."

"Of course."

"Right. So…we must choose another Realm in which to wed."

"Another Realm?" Jane stood now, and she thought that this was obvious…why was he even bothering with this conversation?

He turned to her. "Jane. Where would you like to marry?"

She shrugged…there was Niflheim…that was where she first discovered that she loved him.

There was Vanaheim, where she had experienced such domestic bliss with him.

Alfheim…wherein they experienced the pure magic of the Realm. Where she had learned to let go and let him…

Muspelheim, where she had decided that she would, in fact, marry him.

And Jotunheim, where she accepted him.

But none of these places meant anything to her in particular. Her love for Loki was quite independent of geographical place.

Independent of any particular time.

Independent, indeed, of anything she had ever experienced…

Perhaps that was her pause. Everything had been so incredibly different…so foreign…from her traipsing around the Tree with a convict of Asgard…to falling madly in love with him…she desired familiarity. She desired kin…something to hold onto…

Loki took her hand.

He smiled at her.

Jane swallowed, and was about to speak, but he placed a finger to her lips and shook his head.

…and the black closed in, she felt the press, and she reveled in the soft squeeze of experience now…

Now she knew him and what to expect from his magic. She knew him as well as she knew herself. As well as anything she had ever experienced…

So that when she opened her eyes, she saw a room.

She knew this room.

She hardly needed to ask…"Where are we?" smilingly.

"Midgard."


	22. Love is a wise form of madness

_What else is love? It's a wise form of madness._

* * *

_"So…you're back," Tony Stark sat back in his leather chair, smiling, though there was hardly any amusement to be found there._

_"I am. Well spotted," Thor responded. "And you are one of the smart ones?"_

_Tony laughed, once more sans mirth. "Yeah. But Pepper will tell you something else."_

_"I'm here because I think that Loki, my brother, will be retuning to Midgard."_

_"But he's not your brother, is he? He's not, and everyone in this fucking Tree is paying for it," Tony rose now and poured himself a drink. "You need to leash that puppy."_

_"He is my brother, and you shall not refer to him as a dog. I love Loki. He is but lost…it is…" he ran his hand through his hair. "…it is Odin. Odin is behind all of this."_

_At that, a sound was heard…a hum…the Thunderer paused. "It cannot be…" he went to the window. _

_"What…?" the Iron Man hadn't heard a thing._

_"Thor, you would do well to check yourself," came a soft voice from the center of the room._

_"Mother!" exclaimed Thor._

_"Um…look…this is sweet and all…but this is a private meeting, m'am," the Iron Man observed._

_"Tony Stark, meet Frigga. Queen of Asgard," Thor smiled widely at her. "What brings you here, mother?"_

_Frigga smiled. "Loki will be here forthwith, son. I am here…I had been to Alfheim…but he escaped me. I know him," she went to the window, folding her hands in front of her. "He will come to Midgard, because his mortal woman desires it."_

_Thor's face fell. "He loves her, mother. Would you inhibit such love to grow?"_

_The Queen's eyes welled. "How can I support it?" and she turned to him. "How can I, when she is mortal…look at what has happened because of the mortals' carelessness?" she gesticulated wildly. _

_"'Tis not the responsibility of every mortal…that fellow was acting independent of any other influence. Surely Jane Foster…"_

_"Do not speak her name to me!" Frigga shrieked. _

_Tony walked over to them. "Ah…look…this is none of my business…"_

_"Speak with care, mortal man," spat the Queen._

_"Right. Well…here on Earth or Midgard or whatever, there is this thing called acceptance. Not everyone practices it…those people are referred to as assholes…but this thing, it's pretty awesome. I know that the Aesir are an advanced race and all…but you'd think…I mean, maybe it's just me…but you'd think that you wouldn't let a little thing like a person's race determine your opinion of them. I mean, Michael Thompson, he was a jerk. We all got that. But we also know that not all guys are assholes. Maybe you could see that, too?" he paused, his eyes dancing but cautious. "Like… maybe your son really loves this girl. How great would that be?"_

_Frigga stared at him. Then she approached him. "Not many mortals would dare to speak to me thus," she began. "But you speak wisely…perhaps…perhaps, I should take your opinion under consideration," and she disappeared._

_Thor stood, slack-jawed. "Tony Stark. How in all of Valhalla did you do that?"_

_"No idea," and he downed his drink. "But then, I'm pretty impressively persuasive when I need to be. You can ask Pepper that, too."_

**Midgard**

Jane's hand fell to her side.

She was in the room she knew so well. She turned on the spot, and drank it all in. Home…she was home…

And she was exhausted.

Her eyes found Loki's. He was smiling at her. "You are pleased, then?"

She nodded. "Take me to bed," she whispered.

"But…"

"No," and she went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "No…I want to sleep in my bed," she raised her face to his. "With you."

Loki walked her to her room, and they laid down together, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

Many hours later…or perhaps no time at all…he woke with Jane sleeping soundly next to him. Her limbs intertwined with his, her breathing steady and soft. He smiled at the peace he was experiencing….

And he then thought of Fate. She had been absent lately…not having felt her whisper for at least a month. Perhaps all had been going to her plan. Loki wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Fate was insistent and extreme in her desires, he knew he couldn't fight her, nor did he want to, especially. But there was something to be said for free will…

Did he love Jane in her own right…independent of any pull of the stars?

He looked at her.

Her eyes closed in sleep, her mouth slightly parted, her right palm cupping her cheek…she appeared to be angelic.

He loved her. She was as much part of him as anything…as much as his thoughts, his magic…his very being…they were tethered by…

Fate.

Loki sat up and swallowed. He mustn't doubt now. Doubt had been reserved for Muspelheim. There he had his moment. There he had his repose…there, he could have made a different decision and left her.

But he didn't. And he loved her.

He got up…and as he did, he felt a press of particle movement…a whisper of magic…

Frigga.

He pulled himself together, ignoring his pounding heart, and went to Jane's sitting room.

And there was his false mother.

"Loki," she smiled, nodding to him.

"Frigga," he replied, and sat opposite her. "How did you…?"

"Find you?" she finished.

"Yes."

"Loki, son. Surely you must know that it would never be difficult for me to discover you. I am not your father."

"Nor are you my mother."

"No. No, I suppose I am not. But I am the closest thing you ever had to one," her eyes betrayed emotion.

He looked away. "I'm no longer angry, Frigga."

"I am glad to hear it."

"But that doesn't erase the deceit. The years…" his voice rose. "Nay…centuries of wrongdoing."

"Nothing will, son."

"Do not chide me," he glared at her now. "Do not mock my pain."

"I am not. But surely you must know that the love I felt…I feel for you," she corrected. "…was true. Nothing was false about my love."

"I wish I could believe it," he muttered.

She leaned forward a bit. "Loki…please. You must understand. Odin was foolish, yes. But he had his reasons as he always does."

"Reasons?!" he spat his ire. "Oh, yes. It is about Odin's reasons that I suffered. Odin's reasons that Thor was obviously the favored one. His reasons that I forever doubted myself, hated myself…"

Frigga rose and went to him. She knelt and took his hands in hers. "Loki…do not say such things. I know you had doubts about yourself…that you felt inferior…but I always loved you," her eyes spilled her warm emotion. "And you are a remarkable being, son. Your magic is more powerful than any sorcerer in the Nine. You are capable of great things…of intense love. Do not hate that which I love so dearly."

He swallowed and looked at her now. "And what shall I do, then?"

"Do?"

"I am a convict of Asgard. I am a wanted man in all the Tree. I am on the run…"

"Come home, Loki," she touched his face. "Just come home. Odin will forgive all."

"I cannot," he whispered and stood, taking his hands from her grasp.

"But…"

"I cannot!"

"Is it that mortal?" she was irritated. Would a mortal yet again ruin her son?

And when she looked at him fully, she saw the tears freely falling from his eyes. "Aye, Frigga, Queen. It is _that mortal._" And he began to pace about said mortal's sitting room. "You have no idea what she has been through. What I have subjected her to. Fear. Hunger. Pain. Cold. Heat…the list goes on…and yet…" he stopped now. "And yet," he swallowed. "She loves me."

"She…" Frigga began.

"And I love her," he interrupted. "Most fervently. With such ferocity that I cannot see…"

"She has bewitched you…" she went to him.

"Aye, she has," he stepped back. "And I accept it. Willingly. Openly. Without circumspection nor regret. I desire it more than I have desired anything in my long life, Frigga. Would you deny me this…?" he paused, looking at her. "You declare your motherly love, yet it ceases to matter when it matters most?"

She heaved her breath, weeping now. "I do not know, Loki…what can I do?" she shook her head, never leaving his gaze. "What can I do, when all of my reign, we Aesir have been wary of mortals? When time and again they proved us right in our caution? How can I cease to think?"

Loki smiled. He turned from her and went to Jane's window. "We have just returned from Jotunheim. I had gone there to learn of my heritage, to find something redeeming about them, not expecting to discover anything worthwhile. I expected to find monsters," his gaze fell to his hands. "To find the monster who was kin to me. Justified in my self loathing," and he looked out into London's streets once more. "Instead, I found a family. I found a mother and son who were afraid without their husband and father. Who loved this man. Who trusted us…and Jane trusted them," and now he turned to her. "Jane trusted them. She never wavered…and even once she knew of my own heritage, she was never deterred. Most in Yggdrasil would have run, and they would have felt justified in their escape. But Jane never, not once, attempted to run out of fear of me. I love her, mother…I discovered myself with her."

"You called me mother," Frigga sobbed.

"And so I shall, if you stand beside us."

"What do you mean, Loki?" she swallowed.

"I mean…we are engaged."

Her anger rose, her features flushed. "Engaged?" she breathed.

"That's right," his eyebrow rose.

"And what about Asgard? What about Odin? Thor? Me?"

"What of it?! What considerations have been given to me?" he raged, shaking.

She paced in mad action. "Loki! Do be sensible! You! Marrying a mortal! This is not to be born! What will your father say?!"

"I have abandoned sense long ago, Frigga," his voice quivered. "I left it in my chambers in Asgard. In a cottage on Niflheim. In a lovely house I built on Vanaheim. By a shore on Alfheim. In a cave on Muspelheim. And along a frozen expanse on Jotunheim. Gone is logic…gone is any responsibility I feel to anyone who denies my happiness. I cannot afford it. Jane is to be my wife, and that is that."

"Oh, Loki," she covered her face with her hands. "What will become of us?"

"Nothing. I can marry Jane and retreat to the vast corners of the cosmos. We can leave. Never to be heard from again."

"Nay," she said. "You love this girl?" she looked at him steadfastly.

"With my very soul. With every atom of skin on me…every bit of whatever energy I expend to breathe, to move…to dream…"

Frigga's breath expelled from her lungs. She nodded. "You are not to be dissuaded. I see that."

"No."

"So…I suppose I will need to live with it."

He smiled. "A meagre victory, but I'll take it."

At that, a small sound was heard from the doorway to the bedroom.

Jane was standing there, looking apprehensive. "Loki?"

"Dearest…mother has come to wish us well," and he went to her, and took her hand.

"What…?" she looked disbelievingly at Frigga.

Frigga, who was standing impressively in her sitting room, asserting her height and position. "Aye, Jane Foster. I am here, as my son has said."

Jane swallowed and looked at Loki. A question hinting under her features.

"It is as I said, Jane. The Queen is here to wish us well."

"And to prove I bear no ill will, I shall marry you. Perform the ceremony myself," Frigga announced, nodding to them. Though Jane did detect a stiffness in her tone…disapproving.

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed, and went to her. "Oh, that would be lovely, your highness…I am so grateful," Jane bowed.

Frigga glanced at Loki over Jane's bowed head.

He was smiling at her.

And what could a mother who loved her son do?

She lowered her gaze to Jane. "And so…you are to be my daughter?"

Jane nodded.

"You have your work cut out for you," she observed.

"With all due respect, your highness, I have more experience than you realize with your son."

And for the first time in what none of them could accurately claim…they all of them, laughed.


	23. I dreamt my lady came and found me dead

_Greetings, readers. So sorry for the delay. Life, you know. We are entering the final phase of this tale...thanks for reading, reviewing, and such! And thanks to JaninaM8 for her support!_

_"__I dreamt my lady came and found me dead_

_. . . . . . . . . . . ._

_And breathed such life with kisses on my lips_

_That I revived and was an emperor." _

* * *

It was no secret that Frigga was a stubborn Queen. However, this added no immediate impediment to her fierce love for her son.

Frigga loved her son, and she would love him despite his marriage to a mortal girl.

Though her skin did crawl with the thought of it.

She left Jane's flat and went to see Thor. She assumed that Loki and Jane would be married soon enough, and that would mean that Odin would require placation. Thor was best suited to that charge, and Frigga knew that her eldest would gladly accept this task as his. He was both sensitive to and supportive of Loki, so he would surely travel to Asgard on his behalf.

"Thor," she entered the room, nodding.

"Mother," he answered, and went to her. "How is Loki?"

"In love," was her abbreviated reply.

"And…? This is not news, mother."

"Loki in love not news?" she smiled. "Whom have you known these many years, then?"

Thor turned from her and went back to the window in Stark Tower. "Loki is capable of great love, Frigga. You know this. Romantic love is surely not exempt from his heart."

And the Queen laughed. "Oh, Thor. You know how impossible it is for anyone to penetrate that exterior of his. He is obstinate. He is callous. He is conniving…"

"He is a man!" the thunderer turned, wild looking and angry. "He experiences sorrow, loss, anger, regret, happiness…why not love? He loves you, does he not?"

Her eyebrows rose in agreement.

"Well then? What of it? Surely you would not deny him his heart, mother? Surely you see the folly in preventing it? He is vindictive and he is powerful. A dangerous combination for anyone, but especially for Loki."

"I have agreed to perform the marriage ceremony."

This stopped him. "Aye? Is that so?"

"It is," and Frigga looked away, and sitting down, folded her hands on her lap. She did indeed, look regal.

Thor smiled. "So…the Queen's heart melted then?"

"No. But he is not to be dissuaded. I see no reason to continue to argue, especially since he has been hopping about the Tree with this mortal in tow. No point in arguing with him, or her. Best just allow it and see what happens."

The Prince nodded. "…though…do you think it wise? To just allow this without the knowledge of the King?"

Frigga curled a smirk. "But that is where you come in, dear son."

His eyebrows crept up his forehead and he turned away. "I think not. I may have Odin's ear, but…"

"But nothing. You are the only one who could possibly sway the King. Odin will think me sullied and untrustworthy, but you…you he will listen to."

"You are his wife," he muttered.

"Aye. But I am also a mother. And that alone will be sufficient to convince him I am false."

"Because you love your son?" he turned.

"No. Because I am Loki's mother."

"But you do not bless this union with your heart, mother. You are not pleased with this outcome."

She smiled once more from the plush seat in the looming tower. "No, I cannot say that I am. But I am also no fool. I do not want to lose my son over this…and I'd rather have him with me in Asgard married to a mortal than married to a mortal running all over the Tree."

He smiled. "When will they be married?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," was her brusque reply. "Soon, I imagine."

"Very well, my Queen. Let us determine when the union will be, and I shall go to Asgard forthwith."

And mother and son smiled at one another, watching the lights of the vast metropolis shimmering in the night air.

* * *

Across the ocean in London (wherein it takes but seconds for a sorcerer or sorceress to navigate), the lovers slept in a steady slumber, in a tandem peace…and Loki was dreaming…

_A long corridor…a brazen dark lady…a song, enchanting…_

_He was walking along a deep crevice of earth, dank with time and sordid in its complacency…he heard an aria…it swooned in the darkness…_

_And as a small fleck of light glimmered in the shadow of time, he heard the sound of lovers in the throes of passion…he entered a small antechamber, and there they were, situated on a settee, engaged in rapturous delight. The man was on top of the woman, entwined in a fierce embrace, she was moaning and moving beneath him…frantic fingers and song…Loki went toward them, as he was entranced by the action._

_…__his breath hitched, and saw it was Jane._

_She looked at him. And smiled._

_He gasped, and ran from the scene…he ran, though his feet were hardly moving…and there it was, a room…dimly let. A bottle, it glowed green…_

_And Fate's tendrils curled around him…she whispered in his ear. _

_Loki took the bottle, and downed the contents…_

_Slowly the darkness pressed around his person. Slowly the sage of night dreamt his dream…_

_Loki felt the pressure of the earth beneath him, and he felt the stiffness of his body, as though something alien held him captive._

_He couldn't move._

_He couldn't breathe._

_He had died._

_"__Loki…" said her voice. "Why did you die?" she was crying. "I was waiting for you…at the end of the corridor…in the light…"_

_Her lips pressed to his…_

And he awoke to find himself in bed with Jane.

He didn't recall ever sleeping as long as he had since they arrived on Midgard. Perhaps the travels along the Tree had exhausted him more than he realized.

He rose from the bed and went to the kitchen…how common his actions felt for a sorcerer of his power! Would this be what he sacrificed in order to love Jane?

He considered this for a moment, then dismissed it. It didn't matter. It didn't matter…he loved her.

Loki conjured a beverage which was brewed for the Aesir, and he drank deeply of it. He would need to contact Frigga about the ceremony…nothing large or grand in affect, but meaningful.

He considered his options. Perhaps he could meet Frigga at a park nearby…no…and he sat. No…after the Thompson debacle he couldn't be seen in the open. And Odin's armies had leveled bits of London…enough that he was surely hated and mistrusted here.

Loki played with his glass and reflected a bit.

It really didn't matter where or when they were married, as long as it happened quickly.

"Loki…?"

He turned and saw her in the doorway to the sitting room. "Jane," he smiled. "Come…sit with me."

She did…and somehow, as she did so, he observed a change in her. She seemed less feisty. More sullen. More resigned to an unknown something…"Jane…is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" and she laid her cheek against his shoulder.

"Yes. Are you having any doubts?"

"None."

"Are you frightened of something?"

"No," but she shifted a bit.

"Then what? I detect something amiss in your temper."

She sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I…well…" he cleared his throat and pulled away a touch. "You seem out of sorts. Ever since we arrived on Midgard."

Jane stood with her fists clenched. "Because I'm fucking tired. Because I haven't been home in _months._ Because I want to see Erik, but I didn't know how to tell you. Because…" she stopped, and tears began to fall. "Because I'm scared, Loki. I'm scared of what's going to happen to us," she swallowed. "There's so much hatred and war and…" she began to pace. "And I just don't know…is it worth it?"

"What do you suggest as the alternative?" his voice was coarse.

Jane knelt at his feet, placed her hands on his knees. "Run away."

"But didn't we just stop running? Didn't you just tell me you wanted to stop running?" Loki brushed her tears with his fingers. "What can we do, Jane, besides marry and leave for the furthest branches of Yggdrasil?"

"I just wanna have what we had on Vanaheim. A little house, a little life…I've seen enough of the universe to know that it isn't for me."

"What do you mean? It isn't for you…?"

Jane got up, and wrung her hands together. "Terrible dreams," she whispered, shuddering. "Awful, hideous dreams…"

Loki rose to his feet now…she seemed almost mad…as though she had fallen mad. "Dreams?"

"More like nightmares," and she shook.

"What of?"

"Everything…" and she looked at him, and her eyes were wild, and her face pale. "The end of times…your death…my death…you with other women…but blood. It always ends in blood and fire," she walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "I want water, Loki. I want peace…calm…quiet…I wanna see Erik and leave…maybe the dreams will stop, then," she was desperate.

"Jane," he pulled her into an embrace. "Of course…we shall see your Erik. But we must marry here. The Queen shall marry us, and then we can leave. How does that suit you?" he pecked the crown of her head.

He felt her nodding. "Aright…I said that I would…but earth is not the source of comfort that I thought it would be. I need to find peace, Loki. I need to…I feel like I'm going crazy."

He could sense it. He could feel her unravelling and he needed to stop it. "Yes…so…I'll contact Frigga…perhaps she can just come here and perform the ceremony. And we'll see Erik and go. How is that?"

She nodded, and the action caused more tears to spill.

"Jane," he said desperately, and took hold of her forearms. "I have had nightmares as well…I think that the sooner we marry, the sooner they'll stop. This is Fate's way. She is a crafty, malicious sort. If we appease her and become joined, all of this will fade…"

"How can you be sure?" she choked. "All I wanna do is sleep…but I've been so scared of the dreams…it just never ends…"

"I cannot be sure. But I have a feeling that this is the case. Isn't it worth it?"

She shrugged and smiled weakly.

He had never seen her so frail. "Why didn't you tell me about your dreams before?"

"I dunno," she sighed. "It's hard for me to admit defeat."

"How are you defeated?"

"I'm starting to believe in this Fate of yours," and she smiled.

Loki laughed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Mmm…hungry. And a bit sleepy still."

He waved his hand, and some breads and meats appeared on her table. Jane smiled at him and sat to eat. "Thanks…I think I've lost about twenty pounds since Vanaheim," and she bit into crusty bread.

"I always forget you are mortal," Loki sipped some wine. "You seem to be so much more."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with mortals!"

"Other than their mortality, no," he smiled.

Jane laughed. "You are something, you know. You're the one in love with a mortal."

"Ah…I know that all too well."

Jane ate her fill, and when she had sipped the last bit of her wine, asked, "Can we go and see Erik tomorrow?"

Loki's gaze fell, but he nodded. "Aye. And then, Frigga."

She smiled, stood, and took his hand. "Let's watch a movie."

"A what?" he looked at her with a hint of disgust and a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a snob."

And so, they did…

…curled on the sofa, they watched some drivel.

_So long she had meandered in the hopeless wanderings of dark and dread…her feet padded the earth in silent motive. _

_A gate…foreboding and sinister._

_She opened it with some hesitation, and it creaked._

_Low-hanging trees framed the tableau…it swayed._

_Don't go Jane…a voice far away begged her unconscious self. _

_But she didn't heed the warning, and she walked further on. The chill descended upon her as she climbed some steps…and into a large house…no…a castle…she entered._

_Her voice was lost to her. And it felt as though something was obstructing her ability to form words._

_Jane walked along dank floor dust…a large door was in front of her. She opened it._

_…__and there he laid. Motionless. _

_Dead._

_Jane ran to him…his face at peace._

_She tried to wail, to scream…help! _

_But no sound could be formed…and a small dagger was found on the floor beside him._

_It would take but a second of pain…_

…and Jane Foster woke with a start and a scream.


	24. What else is love?

_If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears. What else is love? It's a wise form of madness. It's a sweet lozenge that you choke on._

* * *

"Jane!" he reached for her.

"No!" she screamed. "No…" she got up from the bed, holding her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Jesus," she choked, and went to obtain some water.

She was shaking from the experience of the dream. She shook, she obsessed, over the goings on in her unconscious state. She felt as though something, someone somewhere, was manipulating her dreams. She had never experienced nightmares thus…

This was no comfort, and she downed the water.

Part of her felt the madness seeping in…

…and that part longed for reprieve…

…and that part wanted that spear in her dream to enter her heart, to undo the chain of events leading to her insanity…to end her suffering.

Never would she have supposed her life to take such a turn, prisoner and captive to a force unknown to her. She couldn't sleep, nor could she stay awake. What was she meant to do? How was Fate determining her life? Where was Fate…hiding in shadow?

"Jane?"

She turned, and saw Loki there, looking gaunt and frightened…not the man whom she loved so ardently. She offered him a weak smile, then turned away. What was becoming of them? "Hey."

"I've summoned Frigga. She will be here shortly."

"I need to take a walk," she said out of nowhere. "I haven't really been outside since we got here," and she went to her bedroom, continuing to talk, but not looking at him.

"Jane…are you alright?"

"Mmmhmm," and she pulled on a sweater, brushed her hair and teeth. "Need some air. Need to…I dunno…do _something._ I'm getting married…" she looked at him. "Fuck. I'm getting married."

Loki's face was contorted with concern. "You are. And so am I."

She let go of an unsteady breath and went to him, took his face in her hands. "I need to get out for a bit, Loki. I'll be back in an hour or two, ok?" she pecked his mouth, and without waiting for a response, left.

….

_I'm getting married married married…having nightmares…what does it mean…?_

Jane wasn't paying attention to the bustling London streets. She was lost in thought…maybe it was nerves about marrying…but then, Loki was having nightmares, too.

She didn't like this. It felt wrong, confusing…she rather thought that marriage shouldn't feel wrong.

But it wasn't the marriage, it was the dreams. The dreams were causing her disquiet. And now…now…

She was at least a mile away.

She could keep going. Just leave. Never go back. Never see Loki again. End this now. There was a strange sort of peace that accompanied that thought.

And a sickness filled her. The idea of never seeing Loki again, it filled her with dread and sickness.

So where did that leave her? She was helpless against this pull, as well as the ominous puppet master Fate.

Jane supposed that part of her needed to come to some terms with all of this…meagre as those terms were. And she continued to walk.

She had played with these ideas during the course of all of this, and despaired as much as she rejoiced. She had known for a good long while that this was an odd thing. But she never imagined it to be sinister.

Much as it pained her to admit, Jane was giving up. Perhaps this was what this was, a surrender, and the dreams were her old self holding on…

She stopped in front of a boutique, and she looked inside.

There, on proud display, was a dress.

It was fairly simple in its design, a formed bodice, a gathered waist, and it was a cream color. Jane smiled at it, and went inside…

* * *

Loki was sitting at the window. He knew that Frigga would be arriving shortly…he knew that Jane would not.

There was something amiss in her manner, and had been since, as he had said, their arrival on Midgard. He was concerned that she was falling into a hopeless sort of madness, and he fretted at her state.

Though he did believe that she needed this time by herself, he fought every impulse not to follow her. It was taxing, to be sure.

He supposed it was growth.

And he resented it.

He didn't care to hear Frigga's reflections on the fickleness of mortals. He wasn't keen on listening to her "I told you so's," and other such nonsense.

He certainly did not wish to return to Asgard. He would wait for Jane for some time, and when she didn't return, he would leave himself and be done with this rubbish.

"Loki?" said Frigga's voice. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed her approach.

"Hello, Frigga."

"Are you ready?" she came toward him to face him.

"Aye, but my bride is not."

At this, the Queen looked around the flat. "Where is she?"

"I know not," he continued to stare out of the window.

"What do you mean?"

And now he looked. "I mean, just that. I don't know where she is, she hasn't told me anything…she was tormented by dreams, and she left."

"Just left?"

"That's right," he replied with some irritation, and left the window.

Frigga swallowed and looked out of the same window. "Well, shall I look for her?"

"What good will _that_ do? She doesn't trust you. She hardly knows you. Do you think that she will return merely because you are out looking for her? No. No, that won't happen. It won't happen," and he sat on the sofa.

"Then you go," she turned to him.

"No."

"Loki…you cannot just sit here and wait to be rejected by this mortal woman. You have been around Yggdrasil and back, and you claim to love her. Well, if you love her, then you need to fight for her…" she paused. "Obviously she is experiencing doubts…go and assuage them."

"I'm through soothing her mind," he spat. "It's all I've done these long months. If she has decided, after all of this time, that she does not want me, then so be it."

Frigga folded her arms in front of her and looked at him.

Loki swallowed and looked steadily at his adoptive mother.

"Well, since you've decided, then I suppose I can go."

He nodded.

He closed his eyes.

And the door opened.

"Hey Loki," came her voice. "Oh! Hello, Your Majesty," she said.

Loki's eyes flew open, and he turned. There she was, holding a few parcels. "Jane," and he rose.

"I just went to get something to wear," she explained. "I don't have much in terms of nice clothing. And I wanna look nice for my wedding…" she smiled. "Then afterward, we can see Erik, right?"

He nodded.

"Great…gimme about an hour…I want to shower," she kissed him, and smiled at Frigga. "Sorry…I didn't know when you'd be here," and she went to her bedroom.

"Well, son. It appears that your concerns were in vain. She merely went shopping. A common enough enterprise for a young woman about to be married," she chuckled a bit and sat down.

"Indeed. It would seem that I have much to learn in terms of women, despite my age."

* * *

_Bottom toward ankle, up to knee. Bottom toward ankle, up to knee…_Jane was shaving her legs, something she hadn't done in months.

She wouldn't think about it anymore. She was sick of thinking about it. She would marry the man she loved, and that would be that.

She got out of her shower, and dried off; she began dressing herself after applying lotion and such.

Some mascara, yes. Maybe she'd do her hair up. After all, even though she was getting married in her flat, it didn't mean that she couldn't look nice.

Jane applied some perfume and saw to her makeup. She was sitting at her vanity with her underwear on…lacy fancy stuff she bought at the store. She looked at her reflection. She looked different. Older, yet not. Sad, but happy.

She shook her head and took the curling iron, creating ringlets to frame her face.

Jane rose and slipped the dress on. It was silk and soft against her skin. And as she zippered up the back, she decided to pull her hair up.

Jane got out some barrettes and bobby pins, and pulled her mass of hair atop her head. There. She smiled.

She looked pretty good.

"Loki!" she called from her bedroom, approaching the door, then opening it. "I'm…" she stopped. "Ready," she whispered. "My god."

* * *

Her flat was adorned in candles and flowers. The blooms dripped from everywhere, indeed, they appeared to be hovering over her in every direction. Soft light brimmed in every corner, and the heavy perfume from the flowers filled her senses and made her heady.

"Loki…?" her eyes found his.

He was smiling. "Hello, Jane," he was standing by the window which looked onto the street below. He was dressed in his armor, and had cleaned himself up as well. He appeared regal. "I thought I'd prepare for a celebration."

"Yeah."

"Jane Foster," began the Queen. "Are you ready?"

Jane looked at Frigga and nodded, swallowing…."Yes," and she moved to stand next to Loki.

The Queen began talking about things Jane had no knowledge of, nor any particular interest in. Histories of Asgard and Yggdrasil, the great Kings of yore…

But all that Jane could see or feel was Loki standing there in front of her, holding her hands. How far they had come! And this was both literal and figurative. They had traversed much of the cosmos, had undergone changes in their perspective…Loki, especially, had grown…and he had learned to accept himself. No small feat for such a being.

All the while, there was the love that sustained her. Hesitant at first, but like a cool spring of dawning realization, Jane learned to embrace it, and she reveled in the warmth.

"Jane?" Loki asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

He cleared his throat. "The Queen asked you something."

Jane turned toward Frigga.

"I said, 'Will you take my son as your husband undeniable?'"

"Oh!" what a time for her mind to wander! "Yes," and she blushed.

"And you, Loki, Prince of Asgard…will you take Jane Foster as your wife undeniable?"

"Yes," he replied.

"And so you are joined in matrimony…let no one in Yggdrasil tear this union asunder!"

Loki bent toward Jane, his eyes were locked on hers, and he claimed her mouth in a passionate embrace…

Frigga left them there to go to Thor…

…and Loki took Jane to bed, wrapped in a warm glow of flickering candlelight and fragrant blooms.

Their lovemaking was tender, not the usual desperate need it so often saw…for Loki was at peace at last, and Jane was tired and relieved. Their union, both physical and contractual, mental and emotional, was firmed, and they luxuriated in the knowledge of it.

And all the while, during their promises and their pleasure, Fate was smiling….

* * *

_Deep beneath the trunk of the Tree, lays in patient watch, Fate with her thread. Some call her The Norns, thinking she is many creatures, for how could so much power reside in but one?_

_But one she is, and she spins the future and plays with both gods and men._

_She knew, she saw, what would become of Yggdrasil if Loki was left to his own devices. She knew what he would do with the knowledge of his heritage. Death. Destruction. Unleashing of Ragnarok. And this, this could not happen._

_Thor must be King._

_Thor must be King._

_So Fate, with her thread, spun Jane's eyes toward the Dark Prince, away from Thor…and Loki, heretofore untouched in this way, she made him see her, feel her, and opened his heart to love's possibility. _

_And yes, there must be death in order for the good of the Tree to prevail._

_And yes, a mortal has unknowingly saved the future of the Tree. _

_And love, with all of her faults, was the only way to accomplish this. _

_There could not be a great battle on Midgard, brother against brother._

_There could not be Thanos bargaining for power with the Prince of Asgard._

_Thor must be King, so he could not love a mortal._

_Loki could never fall into the abyss, never send the Destroyer, never be sent to his cell after murdering many, to discover that Frigga had been killed._

_None of this could happen, as Fate had seen._

_Love would both save and destroy them, but Thor must be King…_

* * *

"Loki…" her fingers intertwined with his.

"Hmm?" he was wrapped close around her, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"I wanna go to Asgard."


	25. Night's candles are burnt out

_It was the lark, the herald of the morn,_

_No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks_

_Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:_

_Night's candles are burnt out…_

* * *

_I want to go to Asgard…_

And with these words, for Loki was shocked beyond response, she fell asleep. He did not move, he barely breathed.

There was little he could think of that was less desirable than Asgard's light, for he desired the anonymity of the dim of the far reaches of Yggdrasil. For what purpose could she claim this wish?

He wanted nothing more than to leave Midgard once seeing Erik. He wanted to re-create what they had enjoyed on Vanaheim. Indeed, he had believed that tomorrow at this time, they would be in such a dwelling, beginning their lives anew.

Should he insist that they do just that? Should he tell her no, they would not be going to the Realm Eternal? Should he deny her, his wife, whom he could scarcely deny anything? Indeed, had she requested anything, _anything_ else, he would have gladly acquiesced. But…did he want to begin their lives as husband and wife with an argument?

Perhaps he should ascertain her design, and then decide how to act.

And so it was…when the wax from the candles did spill their last, and the blooms were beginning their wilt, that Jane arose to the sounds of Midgard's birds, the song she hadn't properly heard in many months. She stretched, and felt her husband's limbs wound round her tightly.

Her husband.

And she smiled.

For the first time since they had arrived, almost a week ago, Jane had slept soundly. Loki had been right. Get married, and Fate shall be appeased.

What did Fate want with them? Was this enough now…?

She had believed, in her slight naivety, that this would do the trick, and so she wished to go to Asgard, to end the war.

End the endless war. Make peace. Do as Loki had said many months ago now, and make an example of their love.

Jane believed that that was Fate's design. To show all of Yggdrasil that it didn't matter what race you were, love was love, and that was enough. She wanted Odin to see and accept her as his daughter. To accept his son once and for all. To announce to all of the Realms that he loved his son, no matter whom he married.

She rose and went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and thought that she never did ask Loki to just perform some magic and clean them for her.

Jane wrapped herself in a robe and went to the kitchen. She brewed some coffee…and she looked around at the room.

The flowers were still lovely. Mostly roses, she noted…mostly purples and reds. Jane went to them and took one of each…she smiled, as a thought materialized…

"Well, Jane Odinson. You are looking lovely this morning," boomed a voice hushed in whisper.

Jane turned. "Hey!" and she ran to Thor and threw her arms around him. "It's been ages," she said into his shoulder.

"Aye, and we are brother and sister now, is that not so?"

Jane pulled away. "It is!" she beamed.

"Congratulations. Loki is a lucky man."

Jane shrugged. "I guess so…Thor?"

"Hmm?" and he leaned against the countertop, folded his arms, and smiled at her.

"I want to see Odin."

His brow furrowed, his face fell. "Why?"

"Because…I want to help him see sense. Does he know that we are married?"

"No. I was on my way to Asgard now to see him and deliver the news."

Jane nodded. She turned and poured herself some coffee. "I want to go."

"What? Today?"

"Yes. Today…right after we see Erik. And then…then Loki and I…"

"Loki and I what?" said his voice from the bedroom's doorway.

Jane turned to look at him. "Morning," she said, smiling.

"Brother! How wonderful! I wished to be here," and Thor approached. "But was caught up with the Iron Man, as he calls it," he went to hug Loki, but the latter pulled away.

"What were the two of you talking about just now?"

"Well…" Thor began.

"Going to Asgard," Jane replied smartly.

"Is that so?" and Loki entered the kitchen, and got some coffee for himself.

"Yeah, I told you that I want to go."

"We hadn't devised any plan, Loki. Jane was just…"

"Oh, I understand, Thor. You needn't elaborate," Loki sneered. "I understand that my wife was about to sneak off to Asgard with my false brother."

"Loki!" Jane exclaimed. "I was only trying to make Thor agree with me! I know that _you _don't."

"No," he replied, glaring at her. "No…I don't agree. I want only to take you to see Erik, and then leave Midgard. Go away…" he went to her, took her hands. "Please, love…let us escape…perhaps to some unknown bits of the Tree, a stray leaf, mayhap? I can conjure a house, much as I did on Vanaheim, and we can live out our days…filled with sweet wine and roses…"

"But what about everyone else, Loki?" she pleaded, her eyes straining with emotion. "What about Midgard, and what about Asgard? What about everyone who will suffer Odin's wrath because we didn't at least _try_ to make him see?" she paused. "He loves you, I know that he does…"

"He does no such thing," Loki spat, dropping her hands.

"But how selfish to have this opportunity and not take it! And what if he forgives you?! What if this has been _Fate's plan all along?_ What if we are meant to bring the Tree together at last? Make things easier for those who love one another in secret, unable to openly declare it…living a lie…" Jane swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched her husband physically react to her words. He stiffened in his spot, not looking at her…back tense…and Thor waited with bated breath. "Loki, I love you. I love you so much. But, I can't just think about what might have been…I couldn't when I was drawn to you, and I can't now. Why would we waste the opportunity to set things right, now? Why not try…?"

Loki now turned toward her. And tears were falling quite freely. "Because, Jane…this is the moment we have been both crawling and flying toward…I feel it…this will determine our lives, henceforth…"

"But what will happen if we go to Asgard?"

"Something horrific…I cannot say."

Jane sighed. "Thor…what do you think?"

The Thunderer was listening raptly, he sighed and shook his head. "I do not play with Fate…never dabble in her designs. I cannot say what my opinion is of all this…"

"Speak, man! Give Jane a proper answer!" Loki was very nearly shaking with his insistence.

Thor looked at him. "I think that Jane is right. It is worth a try, and I shall accompany both of you. Nothing shall harm you."

"Oh, that is a comfort," Loki replied with derision. "And what of the great power Odin has? Frigga can only do so much…and sadly, Thor…your hammer lacks against the might of the King."

"My hammer is in no way lacking!"

"Are we still talking about Mjölnir?" Jane asked with a smirk.

And they all had a laugh.

* * *

"Janie…I'll always be worried about you," Erik Selvig was in his kitchen, filled with medications, for he was still recovering from all that he had seen and everything that had happened to him since the night Loki sent him away.

"I know…but try, Erik. I'll communicate…I promise. No matter where I am."

"Are you truly married to the lie smith?"

Jane nodded.

"I cannot believe it. After everything that I had told you…what would your parents say? Some guardian I turned out to be."

"My parents," Jane began. "Would be proud of who I am, standing up for what I believe, being in love…being married. They would be grateful for everything that you have done for me. Stop being so silly." Erik shrugged, and Jane thought that he looked terribly small, weak, and frail. "Don't worry, Uncle Erik. Everything is gonna be alright," she gave him a hug. "I promise."

At that, Erik pulled away, and looked at Jane, horror struck. "Jane," he breathed. "This is the last time I will ever see you."

"Oh stop! No it isn't! I'll be back!" she laughed.

"No…no you won't," he stood. "Jane…run away…run away…"

"I can't," she told him, taking his hands. "I'm married. I'm in love with Loki, Erik. My life is with him."

"Then…then…you'll die," he whispered.

"Jane?" Loki's voice pierced the room, fraying the edges of the air.

Without looking away, Jane said, "Coming," she swallowed. "Uncle Erik…I gotta go. I'll be in touch, alright?"

His eyes never left hers. "Don't do it, Jane, whatever you're about to do…just don't," he whispered.

But Jane went to Loki, and took his hand.

They left the flat, and Jane was horrified.

"How was your visit?" Loki asked her after a few moments. They were standing in the small garden around the back, and Loki was going to transport them to Stark Tower to meet Thor.

"Fine," she choked.

"Jane…don't lie to me."

She looked at him. "Loki…Erik isn't well. He sounded…crazy…like he never recovered from Alfheim."

"How would you like to handle this?"

"Well," she replied. "I guess that maybe Tony Stark is rich. He can maybe see that Erik gets the best care. And then, once we get wherever we are going, I can check in on him, you know, after we are settled."

Loki was looking steadily at her. "Of course."

"Really?" and she smiled up at him.

"What, do you honestly believe that I wouldn't be supportive of your concern over your foster father?"

"No!" she paused. "No, but…I appreciate it all the same."

He smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

"So why is the prodigal son coming here with his wife again?"

"Because it is where we agreed to meet, Mr. Stark. Are you really going to take issue with this?" Thor was looking out of the massive window. "If this works, this plan of Jane's, then everything will be at peace in the Nine, and Odin will turn his eye from Midgard."

"Literally," said Tony, clapping his hands. "But there hasn't been a threat here for almost three months. I thought the big Cyclops was over it."

"Careful, mortal," Thor warned, looking at him. "It certainly is true, the King hasn't been so fixed on Midgard, but that does not mean that he won't return his gaze, or his ire."

At that, Loki and Jane appeared.

Tony took a long look at them both and laughed. Loki looked crookedly at him.

"I was expecting something else," Stark explained.

"Such as?"

"Something…more," he shrugged.

Jane laughed. "Nope. We're pretty normal, Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony," he said, approaching, and took her hand. "Fury is on his way…your mammoth of a brother here," and he turned to Loki. "Will send word via your seer guy in the sky if and earn everything is ok. We're counting on you two."

"No pressure," muttered Jane.

"Hey, this is your idea, Mrs. Odinson. I was cool with the status quo; Odin not bothering us, we not bothering his eye."

"Jane is a good soul. She sees past her own needs," Loki interjected.

"Quite a Prince you have there, Janie," and Tony walked away.

"Are we ready, then?" asked Thor.

"Ready," said Jane.

Thor went to Loki. "I never thought I'd be traveling _this _way again."

"What, the more effective way?"

"Just so," and he smiled.

Jane took hold of Loki's right arm, Thor his left. "Frigga is there already, waiting for us," he mentioned, just as the office fell from view…

Jane saw Tony's look just as they disappeared…and it was concerned.

And the air pressed around them, and the cold filled their lungs, and Loki, steady and true, did not waver, though he had thought for a fleeting moment that he would divert them at the last second, desperately not wanting to do this…

…they landed in a golden chamber. Jane was holding onto Loki…Thor was letting go…

"The Prince has returned with a Princess," said an impressive voice.

"Heimdall," said Loki.

"Asgard," whispered Jane.


	26. O! I am Fortune's fool!

_A/N: **Two** updates in rapid succession. Whoa! I am on a roll, and am __about to finish this. Two or three more chapters to follow, depending how this pans out...and I am aiming for this week to be done. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this crazy tale!_

* * *

_O, I am fortune's fool!_

_Frigga entered the massive throne room where the great King sat in patient wait. He had been going over in his mind what he would be saying to his wife upon her return. _

_"__Well, my Queen. How hales Midgard?"_

_"__Things are well enough, Odin. Thor is in fine fettle."_

_"__Very good," and he rose from his station. "And have you seen Loki?"_

_"__I have," her eyes darted away, and she went to the window._

_"__And the mortal vermin who accompanies him? Is she alive yet?"_

_"__Odin, it would be wise of you not to speak thus…there is much you do not understand…"_

_He roared his response, "Much _**_I_**_ do not understand, Frigga? What in the name of Valhalla cannot I understand?"_

_She turned toward him, tears in her eyes. "Once, you were a just King. Once, you listened to reason and sense. Once you felt love, Odin…you allowed the mortals their freedom, the Frost Giants their Realm…you allowed the Tree to grow and flourish…"_

_"__And once…" he stammered and quavered his response. "Once, the mortals kept to their own! Once, they had the sense to stay silent! Once the Frost Giants were just…"_

_"__Not your son?"_

_His mouth clamped closed. His eye shut, he turned away. "How can I, wife, mother to my children, how can I allow this to happen? Loki is a Frost Giant, yes, but he is my son…" he stopped walking away from her. "I cannot lose him to a mortal, too."_

_"__You haven't lost him, Odin. If you speak with him, all will be well," she touched his shoulder. _

_"__He will never condescend to an interview. I have done this. And I cannot stop it now…it is done, and he loathes his family," he turned with tears…_

_"__My King! Your sons are returned!" came in a page._

_"__Sons?" he looked at Frigga. _

_"__Aye. They both are come," she smiled. "Go…see them now."_

_And Odin, with a smile she hadn't seen in some time, left the throne room to the gardens of the palace, and out to the Rainbow Bridge._

**Asgard**

The trio were walking across the bridge, and as they did, Jane took in the beauty of it…curious, thought she, how when approaching a potentially life-altering moment, one notices the beauty in things one had seen many times before.

How many times had she arrived in Asgard…? Walked the bridge to engage in diplomatic talks with the Aesir? Sometimes other races?

She recalled that she had wanted to make a difference. She had wanted to elicit change for the good in Yggdrasil….little did she know that the manner in which this would come about was in the form of marrying a Frost Giant.

Jane took Loki's hand, squeezed it. "I love you," she whispered.

His eyes shut for a heartbeat…"And I love you…" and Loki did think that there had never been anything in his long life to ever suggest that he would end up here, in this place, at this time. Married. To a mortal woman. Yet here he was, and he desired no crown. No power…no revenge…his heart was untainted by these vices, and he wanted only peace with his bride.

Fate was funny, then. For surely she knew that he would have behaved much differently had he not had Jane.

Fate had blessed him.

He swallowed…he saw Odin approaching.

"Stay here," whispered Thor to Jane and Loki.

"No…we will meet the King," replied Loki.

"That is inadvisable, brother…the King…"

"Thor?" boomed Odin. "Loki…son?"

They all stopped at the entrance to the palace, not far from the bridge. Loki and Jane stepped a few more paces slowly toward the King and Queen.

"My King," bowed the Dark Prince.

"I see you have brought your mortal whore," replied Odin.

"You would do well not to speak in such a manner, Odin," snarled Loki.

Jane stepped back a touch, more behind Loki…she was losing her resolve. "We come in peace, Your Majesty. We mean no harm."

"Does the mortal insect dare to address me? Loki, you had better check her."

"You had better check yourself, Odin. It is unwise to continue in such a state. Things are different, _King,_ and though you are old, you are wise. The Tree does not hate the way you espouse it to…there are good and wise people among Yggdrasil, and many of them do not favor your rule."

"How can you…?" Odin was taken aback at this speech.

Loki stepped forward. "I have been to nearly all the Nine…and Jotunheim among them. The Frost Giants are not monsters…merely your puppet King Skrymir. You placed him there for political purpose, and he is a blackguard. No one in the Realms hate with your choler. No one save your carefully selected allies are monsters. Your rule is doomed, Odin, King," Loki was close now.

"Loki…" began Thor. "It might behoove you…"

"I have seen it," Loki's voice was barely a whisper. "There is division. And you, and Asgard, shall lose."

"What do you know?" spat the King. "You are nothing more than a lovesick child, throwing a tantrum, running away when things are unsure! You, with your whore, skipping around the Tree, make believing…"

"She is no whore!" yelled Loki…

"She is, if I, Odin, say that she is!" he shrieked.

…Jane felt something in the air…she looked to the sky, for she was paralyzed otherwise…

…her breath hitched, for she saw above her…

_Vermillion sky…low hanging clouds…a soft hum like electricity wrapping around the scene…it was the blood she had seen…the dreams which had plagued her…blood…blood…_

Her dream.

Loki.

"She is my wife," he whispered.

Frigga's eyes shut…she should have told Odin…

And Jane, a mere step or two behind her husband, saw without seeing, what was about to occur…

Loki sensed it…

Odin's face contorted with rage…his gaze found the mortal, the mortal whom he loathed, who had caused all of this…she, she was the reason for his pain…

Odin reared back…

Loki moved a step backward…

Frigga moved forward…

Thor summoned Mjölnir…

And little Jane Odinson screamed…and went to safeguard her husband, her heart and her soul, for she believed that Odin was about to kill him, right before her eyes.

Loki reached for her, and shielded her with all of the magic he could muster, as he yelled, "No Jane!"

The jolt of the ancient King's magic hit the barrier Loki had conjured for his wife.

She fell.

And Odin's blast rebounded on him, striking him full-force in his chest.

Loki, Prince of Asgard, the throb of the energy still pulsing the air…shrieked at the scene…his wife, motionless at his feet…his false father…

…the King…fallen mere steps away from him.

"Oh!" he cried, his hands covering his face. "I am fortune's fool!"

Frigga ran to the King's side to determine what had happened to him.

And Loki fell to his knees, gathering Jane up in his arms. "No no no no no no…" he repeated. "Not you…not you…" he wept into her hair. "It was to be me…me….Oh Norns! Fate, be damned! Loathsome creature!"

"Loki," whispered Thor. "We must take her to Eir…I must see to the King," he paused. "And you must not leave Asgard."

Loki looked at Thor through his tears and nodded. He understood.

He could see to Jane, but he had inadvertently attacked the seated King.

Loki picked her up and disappeared to the infirmary, not knowing if her life could be saved.

Thor turned to Frigga. "How is he?" he went to her, kneeling beside her.

"He is in Odinsleep…he is gravely injured. The blast struck his heart."

"Will he survive?"

"I know not," she rose. "I shall take him to his room where he will either regenerate or perish. Either way, you are the King now, Thor," and she bowed her head, and disappeared.

The Thunder God stood there a moment.

He was King.

* * *

"She is unwell, my Prince. It may take some time to see her to right," Eir was fidgeting with Jane, attempting to give the unconscious woman some comfort.

Loki didn't answer. He simply sat there, staring at his wife.

All this time, leading up to this moment, and what did he have left? Nothing. He had nothing. He was nothing. It didn't matter what happened to him. Worthless…useless…loathed…

"Loki?" came Thor's voice.

He looked at him, but offered nothing more.

"Eir…will she be well?" the King asked.

"Well, she didn't receive a full jolt, so there is that to consider. But she is mortal. It is difficult to tell," and she left the immediate area.

"Loki," Thor began.

"Don't," he whispered with a threat in his voice.

Thor sat next to his brother. "She is in good hands."

Nothing.

"She was very brave," Thor observed.

"Do not speak as though she is gone. She _is _brave, Thor."

"Apologies."

"And she went through hell and back for me. She braved the ice of Jutonheim and Niflheim. The lava of Muspelheim…the sorcerers of Vanaheim…all because she loves me. And she is my wife…and I have done this," his voice was dry and flat.

"You didn't."

"I should have insisted that we leave Midgard and never come here again."

Thor heaved a heavy sigh. "Aye, there is much to be said for 'should have's.'"

Loki's face streamed tears. "I wish I were dead."

Thor's face snapped to his brother. "Retract that, Loki."

"I won't," and he stood. "I have felt, all along, that there was doom at the end of this journey…but I had also felt that it would be me who suffered…not her…not Jane. Me. I was to die…and so much the better…for I am a wretched soul, Thor. All the more so now, with her laying in front of me, near death…"

Thor thought that this was likely not the most opportune moment to bring this up…however…"Loki…we will need for you to keep to your rooms, until all of this is sorted."

Loki looked at him, and nodded. "Because of Odin."

"Aye. Though it was hardly regicide, for you neither directly struck the King, nor is he dead, it was an altercation…one that rendered him incapacitated and in Odinsleep. The Aesir will expect recompense."

"The Aesir," he snorted. "Very well. I'll go…but only after Jane wakes…"

"I must insist, Loki, that you go now. I will keep you abreast of her condition."

He glared at Thor, but swallowed his ire, and disappeared.

And Thor looked at Jane Odinson…she was sleeping…"Little Jane. It is funny now…after all that has happened. But I never told you…when I first beheld you, I was drawn to you," he laughed. "And I always thought, had I been given the chance, I might have grown to love you as Loki has," and Thor left the infirmary.

* * *

"How fares the King?" Thor approached the golden bed of the deep sleep holding the King.

"Not well. He is near death, Thor. I fear…" Frigga swallowed. "I fear that he will be making his trip to Valhalla.

"But then…how should we deal with Loki? He did not kill Odin…I cannot sentence him, a crowned Prince of Asgard, and innocent of pure regicide, to death."

"No," and Frigga found his face. "No…you cannot. But, there should be a punishment. He inadvertently attacked the King."

Thor shook his head. "I suppose we need to wait and see what happens. It seems unfair to commit to anything as of yet."

"And where is Loki? How is Jane Foster?" she paused. "Odinson," she smiled.

"Loki has been banished to his rooms, and his wife remains in the infirmary, unconscious."

"Well, this is quite a mess Fate has made," Frigga began to leave the room.

"Are you upset, Frigga, at Odin's state? You seem so matter-of-fact," Thor followed her.

"I am no such thing. But Odin brought much of this on himself," she paused. "I wonder, if I would have told him that they were married before he saw them, would that have made a difference?"

"I don't suppose that we will ever know," replied Thor.

"No," and Frigga stopped. "No…" and she wondered…and went to her tapestry room.

And Thor left for the infirmary, where Jane laid sleeping.

* * *

And in his rooms was Loki.

His mind writhed with anguish, but he was glad to be away from his dying wife for a bit. It was driving him mad sitting there, unable to reach her.

He had thrown a few things in his anger and frustration at his predicament. He had sworn to no one in particular. He promised himself that later, he would summon Thor and insist that he return to the infirmary…

And he wondered idly at the King's condition.

Loki Odinson had been on the run for many months now…it had started with him raging in his rooms at the knowledge of his heritage…

…and had ended with him in the same exact spot, weeping for his wife.


	27. A rose by any other name

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet._

* * *

It never occurred to the great Queen that what she had seen whilst weaving her threads had meant anything other than the death of Jane Foster. Surely, those ominous signs had meant just that…

She looked at what she had seen over the years, and more specifically, what she had seen in the past year or so.

Yes…there was death…

But now, as she examined it more closely, it wasn't the death of a mortal girl, but of an Aesir. Her threads were never terribly specific, but in her ignorance and prejudice, Frigga saw what she expected to see: death meant a mortal would die.

A mortal meant Jane, for she was the only mortal Frigga was acquainted with, other than that rogue Thompson.

Frigga sat back in her armchair. She had been sitting there for many hours now. Fate had indeed had a plan all along, and she saw it now: unseat Odin, make Thor King.

She summoned her son, the King…she had a few questions to ask him.

"You require my presence, mother?"

"Aye, Thor. Sit, please."

Thor sat.

"Tell me, when did you first notice that something was happening between Loki and Jane Foster?"

"Ah, well…that was some time ago. I recall, actually, one evening…Jane was a mature lady…she happened upon me in the kitchens, and I offered her some wine. She took some, and inquired about Loki…whether or not he had a lover. I said that I didn't know, and that was that."

"And…did you…you'll forgive me, son…but were at all interested in pursuing something with the mortal Jane?" she looked at him steadily.

And Thor's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"Why did you not?"

He shrugged. "Because she had shown interest in Loki, and I did not wish to interfere. I love my brother, mother…very much so…and he has experienced little in terms of romantic depth of feeling," he paused. "I suppose I wanted for him to have an opportunity to gain Jane's affection, if he desired it in return."

Frigga chuckled.

"What is it?"

"My son. My King…we have all been Fate's puppets, for she saw that you would take an interest in Jane, and if you did, you would not desire the throne. So, she blinded her to you, opened her eyes to Loki, and likely Loki had already been massaged by Fate," Frigga rose. "It all makes sense…I had seen the possibility of a very different future. Loki is powerful, and Yggdrasil would be fragile with him on Asgard's throne."

"But Loki couldn't…"

"Loki is cunning…he would have devised a way," she went to the window. "So, Fate gave him Jane, an intoxicating love. One that might have been yours…and how fortuitous that she be mortal! Bring him down a notch, make an example of their love. And Loki would somehow bring about the destruction of Odin, leaving you to the crown."

Thor stood now. "But Odin isn't dead! And Loki is innocent!"

"He is, and he isn't," Frigga turned, smiling. "A very neat package Fate has given you. You shall be a just and wise King, Thor. You shall offer Loki a small punishment, declare that marriage among the races is not the reason, and that you encourage it, and he and Jane shall live and love in bliss. And you…are King."

Thor sat down once more. "This…this has all been a part of the Norn's…?"

"Aye, son."

"Then…what does that mean? Does Loki truly love Jane…? Does she love him? If given the chance, would she and I fall in love?"

The Queen smiled at her son. She did love him so. "Yes, Thor. I believe that they do. They have been through much together, and even if it didn't start as love, Fate couldn't make them _love_ one another…she could merely give them a push. As for you and the mortal Jane…I do not know."

He nodded. His gaze fell to the floor. "Well…what do I do?"

"That is for the King to decide."

He sighed heavily. "I need to speak with Loki."

"Aye, go."

He left her there, and went to see his brother.

And Frigga smiled, and thought about her children when they were little, and how she never would have supposed that this was what the future held for either of them.

* * *

Stilted though his thoughts were…for he desperately wanted _not _to think, he couldn't be wholly miserable.

He had known bliss. He had experienced the divine in another…and these things were not something Loki had ever dreamed for himself. He had imagined that he would be Asgard's servant forevermore, and no one would ever care for him in that capacity.

Even if…oh, cease the thought…but even if Jane should perish, he knew what he would do.

He would join her in Valhalla, and perhaps then be at peace with his beloved.

For truly, that was what he desired above all else.

Loki was sitting on the floor in his chambers, ankles crossed, arms holding him fast…he was staring into space before him, and he was unkempt and wretched. He wanted to see his wife, but he also felt ill at the prospect. To see her fire's heat dwindle before him was almost too much to bear.

He had tried to save her! But, he realized too late, she had been attempting to save _him._

Little did she know, she had already.

He had been saved from his anger and the sickness of pride. And though he knew it would take many centuries to undo what had been instilled in him, Jane was a balm to his smoldering and frayed mind.

He rested his head back...and it hit him with a jolt.

He had just realized something…

How could he have been so silly! So blind!

Jane was mortal…that meant that he had but a short time with her as his wife, and then…she would die.

He supposed he hadn't considered this, because he had been convinced of his own death so resolutely.

But that had changed, now.

Loki held his face in his hands and sighed…

…and he began to weigh his options, should his wife awaken from her sleep…

"Loki?"

"Well, Thor, King, Your Majesty," he said without looking at him. "You have come to visit upon the kingslayer. What will the Aesir say?" he ended with a hiss and sneered at him.

"I am come to visit upon my brother, who is hurting."

"Aye, 'tis true. I am in immeasurable pain. What of it?"

"Loki…I wish to speak to you about the future. Your future."

"Serendipitous, Thor…for I was just reflecting on that as well," and he stood. "What are your thoughts?"

"You love Jane."

"Brilliant observation. You will make a worthy King," he sneered, and turned.

"I understand that you are angry."

"Bravo. How in the name of Valhalla did you reach that astute conclusion?" and he turned, and began to walk toward his brother. "Could it be that I will likely be incarcerated for many centuries? Away from my wife, who may or may not survive Odin's magic?" he stopped. "And even if she does awaken, I shall forever be estranged from her, for I am a kingslayer…" he paused. "Though I expect you are come to tell me that I am not to be executed…and the reason is twofold: I did not intentionally strike the seated King, and I am a crowned Prince," he smiled. "Despite my heritage So…what shall be punishment be? The snake for one hundred years? A spell in Hel? Am I to be banished to Muspelheim, or to Niflheim, to fight the dragon?"

"None of this, Loki, brother," he appeared to be quite sad.

"Then what?" he spat, and turned. "Something must be done with me. Your precious Aesir will demand it."

"Let us go to your wife, Loki."

He looked at Thor. "Pardon?"

"Let us to the infirmary. I'll be there…"

And his heart leapt. "Truly?"

"Aye…take us there."

So Loki offered Thor his arm, and they disappeared…

* * *

When one is in love, it is as though nothing else can be seen…only love. Nothing vexes you, nothing bothers you…you are blissful and blithe…you are light, nothing holds you down.

No amount of sorrow or worry can suppress the joy of life when in love.

So it is, when one is removed from the object of their love, that they might despair.

So it was with Jane, in her unconscious state, nay, vegetative…that she sought her husband. Even without her eyes, she knew that he wasn't with her. And she despaired.

She felt alone in the void of black unconscious thought…she felt alone, afraid, and as though she was in grave danger.

Many colors swam and presented themselves before her mind's eye…she saw the grey of Niflheim, the red of Muspelheim, the glow of Alfheim…

But she wanted the green of Midgard.

Even whilst she slept, she desired only to see home once more. That, and Loki's touch.

To be wrought with longing when one is in a place where no one can reach you, that is a terror most haven't experienced, and so much the better. So Jane laid there in patient wait, and not so patient, longing to sense her husband's presence once more…

She didn't need to wait, for ere long, she sensed it, and she relaxed her mind…

…Loki's gasp was audible. "Look upon her face, brother. She is beautiful yet, her suffering has not stamped her visage."

"She is so, indeed yes."

"Dearest…" and he took her hand. "Why will you not return to me? I long to hear your voice."

Eir entered at that moment. "Ah, good. Prince Loki, she improves…"

And Loki smiled, looking steadily at the nursemaid. "She is strong," and he sat next to her.

"That she is. I cannot promise anything, but I would guess that perhaps a few days more, and she will be opening those eyes of hers," Eir placed a palm on Jane's forehead.

"Loki," said Thor, as Eir left once more. "There is a matter we need to discuss; that is, your punishment."

Loki sighed and sat back, letting Jane's hand fall. "I have thought about it, and I think I have an answer that would suit us all…"

* * *

Thor Odinson was not a reluctant King.

He took the mantel with some pride, more hesitation, and some worry. He had always imagined that he would have his father present to aid in his transition from Prince to King, and without Odin available for such counsel, it was daunting.

He had made some changes in the policies surrounding Asgard and the Nine, mostly in reaction to the war Odin had began in his quest to bring misery upon the mortals and in an effort to see Loki home.

He was perceived as a just King, and when the head of the U.N. from Midgard paid him a visit, he was kindly and serene.

The Security General was pleased with Thor, and his recommendations for Michael Thompson. No further discipline was necessary, he would ride out his sentence on Midgard.

"And what of Prince Loki?" asked the General.

"Ah…Loki is taking a break from the demands of politics and such."

"No…I meant…with regard to Mrs. Odinson…"

Thor smiled. "Princess Jane and her husband are well. I imagine when I see them again, I'll mention your inquiry."

He nodded at the cryptic statement.

* * *

_He had decided, in the end, that he wanted only a quiet life…he wished for peace…he wanted Jane, and that was all._

_So his punishment, by his design, was to relinquish his power, become mortal, and live on Midgard with his wife. _

_He was banished, in a sense. But it was a desirable thing, and Loki was happy at the decision. _

_He recalled Thor's words…_

_"__Are you certain that this is how you wish to handle this, Loki? On Midgard, sans magic?"_

_"__I cannot think of anything more desirable," he smiled at Jane._

_She was weak yet, having only awoken mere days previous, but she returned his smile._

_"__But…are you not afraid of losing something so intrinsic to yourself? Will you even feel the same way?" Thor was confused._

_"__I am still me, Thor. Still Loki," and he smiled._

_"__A rose…they say…" Jane mused, but ceased her observation…it was too odd a comparison at this point._

_"__You'll die," Thor whispered._

_"__Aye, that is so."_

_"__And then what?"_

_Loki shrugged. "Drink honeyed wine in Valhalla and make merry," he kissed Jane's hand._

They lived in New Mexico.

Jane studied the stars, no longer a diplomat for NASA.

They had two sons.

And though Loki's loss was acutely felt, he never really lamented its absence with any type of regret.

He learned to marvel at the sky with mortal eyes, and live with a love for simplicity…

Jane never fully recovered, and that was the worry constantly in his thoughts, for she was weak from the magic her mortal frame had absorbed, and he feared for her.

Sometimes Loki would wonder at the aging process of the mortal coil, wrapped so flimsily about his soul…how it aged and wrinkled and shrunk. He occasionally loathed it, for it wouldn't do what he commanded of it, and as his hair grew white, and his face sagged, his eyes required spectacles, and his ears fell short, he did indeed, long for his Aesir frame once more.

He had made his choice, and he did not regret it.

He did not regret his love, his sons, his home…it had been a long, tedious learning process, but in the end, Loki grew to love himself.

And that was when she fell ill…

He was sitting next to her, she was attached to monitors and such. Loud, annoying beeps were heard in the small space.

Jane Odinson was dying.

And Loki sat, much as he did fifty years previous, next to her, holding her hand.

Yet this time there was no anger, nothing to deplore. He was happy for Jane, for she had lived a full life indeed, and he was so fortunate to have shared them with her.

Though he did long to join her where she was, he knew that his life would outstrip hers by a decade.

And this caused him disquiet.

And made him think of the guns he could procure, and the manner and time which he would do it.

Loki dropped her weathered hand, and closed his eyes…

Not long now…

"Loki?"

The aged man opened his eyes.

"Time to go home."


	28. What light through yonder window breaks

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief…_

* * *

Light.

There was light, and her eyelids were filtering the light, making it appear to be red…

Red light…

She must have descended into hell.

She didn't want to open her eyes, fearing that she had died, and Hell was waiting for her.

But Jane Odinson was no coward, as her life heretofore had evidenced, and so she hesitantly opened them.

And what she saw was this:

She was in a great room, gilded in gold, warm…there were tapestries hanging all around her of knights slaying creatures she had never seen before. There were candles small in size, since they had spent their lives beforehand, there was a large bank of windows to her right, and Jane, she was in an enormous bed. It was carved, dark, heavy wood.

And everything was green.

The soft overlay was green, the carpet around the bed was green…the tapestries' primary color was green…

Jane got up, and noticed that though she was weak, she felt so much better than she had when lying in the hospital.

She went to the window, and she opened it. There was a small balcony, and she stepped lightly on it…a garden was below her…

She breathed in deeply.

Where was she?

But mere minutes previous, she had been dying in a hospital room of cancer…perhaps she was in heaven? Valhalla?

She looked down and saw her hands…they weren't wrinkled. She touched her face…

"See how she lays her hand upon her cheek? Oh, that I might be a glove on her hand, so that I may touch her face!"

"Loki…?" Jane looked down into the garden.

And there was Loki…smiling up at her.

"Good morning, Jane."

She leaned over the side of the balcony, and returned his smile. The fragrance from the garden wound its way up to her, an intoxicating scent.

"What…?"

He didn't wait for her to continue, but began to ascend the side of the building, holding onto an obliging vine to aid his climb…and he reached her, and kissed her mouth softly. "How are you feeling?"

"We're young again…" she said.

"Well, no…" he kissed her neck. "We are the same age as we were on Midgard, but this isn't Midgard."

Jane's eyes shut once more at his touch…it had been some time…"Where are we, Loki? Are we dead?"

"Nay, sweeting," he pulled away. "We are not," and Loki heaved himself over the stone rail and jumped onto the balcony next to Jane, took hold of her hand, and led her inside. "We are in Asgard."

"Asgard?" and she sat on the bed.

Loki was positively beaming. "Aye. And we are Aesir."

"What?" she breathed.

"Jane!" he said, and began to pace. "Is this not wonderful? Have we not been smiled upon?"

"I…dunno…I'm confused."

He stopped and looked at her. "You were dying."

Jane nodded.

"I was old, decrepit, but knew that, being otherwise healthy, would outlive you by at least a decade…so I began to think about how I might join you in Valhalla…for the thought of living without you was too abhorrent to my mind," he ceased his pace and looked at her. "I had fallen asleep next your bed, when I was awoken by a voice. It said, 'Time to go home.' I looked up, and it was Thor."

"Thor," Jane breathed.

"Aye, my brother. He said that Odin was near death, that he had awoken just a day or two previous, and that he wished to see me. So, we left, only after I insisted that we take you, too. We brought you in the BiFrost…it was precarious…and we feared that you'd never make the journey, your lungs so filled with tumors. But you did, and we took you to Eir immediately," Loki sat next to her. "I did not know what to expect, Jane…but I went to the dying King, and we spoke. And he asked for my forgiveness, inquired about you…and he wept. He asked the now-seated-King Thor to give me my race back, he ignored my protests that I was Jotun, and my power. He asked that you be made Aesir, and that we remain here as Prince and Princess."

Jane couldn't believe her ears. She doubted over and over again.

"The great King is gone. Thor is the true King. And he restored my seidr, gave you immortality," he took her hand. "Jane, we have many centuries ahead of us now. We are immortal."

"But what of our family?"

Loki laid back onto the bed, hands behind his head. "Well…we can visit Baldr and Seth. Perhaps in a few years we can speak to Thor about bringing them and the children here…but let us wait on that just yet. I wouldn't wish to press his favor."

Jane laid next to him, smiling. "He is a good King?"

"It would appear so."

"And we have our bodies back…and we are in Asgard, after fifty years."

"We are truly fortunate."

Jane rested her head on her palm, and looked at him. He was the handsome Loki she had fallen in love with all that time ago…raven hair returned once more, blue eyes sparkling…chiseled features…soft voice…corded muscles…

Though he was in a tunic, it was difficult to see them…

"What are thinking of?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm thinking…it would be delicious to test these young bodies."

"Are you well enough? You've only just woken after months in hospital, and a week here, regenerating."

Jane looked at him, "I think it's fine," and kissed him softly.

Loki responded quickly, and eased her back onto his bed…

She pulled away for just a moment, "Is this your room?"

"It is," and he wrapped his hand behind her head, threading her hair in his fingers, kissing her neck.

"I've never been in it," she observed.

"Mmmm," and then he paused. "You haven't?" and looked at her.

"No," her eyes smiling.

"Jane Odinson, that is a tragedy," he returned her smile. "What do you think of it?"

She sat up and looked around. "There is your mind…" she pointed to his books, surrounding the hearth, "…there is your art…" she pointed to the tapestries donning the walls…"…there is anger…" his swords, above his clothes drawers…"Your heart…" paintings of Frigga, Thor, and Odin…"Where is your soul?" she looked at him.

"Here," and he kissed her hand. "Which is why I was so wretched all of those years. I hadn't my soul…I was but half a man," and he kissed her once more, and lifted her dressing gown over her head.

Jane felt him caress every inch of her skin in soft passion, for he was being delicate in his ministrations, no doubt mindful of her state.

She felt him for the first time in what seemed like ages, touch her skin, different now, since she was Aesir…and he slipped inside of her, and she cried out…

"Jane," he breathed.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

He moved. "You are my everything…"

"And you're mine," he moved again.

"I mean it, dearest. You are my heart…" he moved. "My mind…" again…"My art," once more…"My family…" building in frenzy, and he dropped his head…"Even my anger…" His long locks brushing against her exposed skin…his breath was coming quickly…

…and so was Jane…her fingernails dug into his back, she cried out, he followed…

And he fell on her, she wrapping her legs and arms around him to keep him close.

"Loki, that was one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me," she whispered in his ear.

At this, he looked at her. "Then it worked."

"What…?"

"It made you orgasm, yes?"

"You bastard!" she slapped his arm playfully.

He laughed and rolled off of his wife, sighing. "Well, Jane. I suppose we should find Thor. He will want to know that you have awoken."

Jane nodded. "You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" he cupped her cheek.

"Yeah…" and she smiled.

Loki nodded, and waved his hand, clothing himself. A small smile graced his countenance as he did so. "This was one of the things I missed most…"

"What was?"

"Being able to dress with a wave of my hand," he paused. "Or undress…you or me," and he winked at her and left.

Jane laughed at his joke as he left…she went and washed herself, and found a drawer with some clothes in it for her.

She went back to balcony, brushing her hair…

What a long journey it had been!

Only a month ago, she was dying in the hospital of lung cancer, borne of Odin's jolt. She had been seventy five…too young to die, really….

And now…now she was on Asgard once more…young…happy…

She smiled.

Fate was kind, for all of her meddlesome ways…

And wise, for Jane knew that had Fate not intervened, things would have been so very, very different…

She looked to Asgard's sky, bright with the sun, and she could even see some stars, they were so young in this Realm…she recalled Loki telling her about the stories of the sky here, when she was just feeling out her way with him; unsure she was, and a bit scared.

She was fearful of his intensity, that which was one of her favorite qualities about him now.

Married, now for fifty years…and she laughed.

She missed her sons…they had children of their own now.

But, she imagined she'd be seeing them soon enough.

And the garden glowed a soft rose…and the blooms which claimed that same name stood out below her.

A rose by any other name…

…would smell as sweet.

* * *

They lived for many years in Asgard's glow, sipping sweet wines and playing in the garden. Thor was a just and good King.

And Loki was a just and dutiful Prince.

Frigga lived on for a few years longer, and when she made her trip to Valhalla to join Odin, it was only after she gained the acquaintance of her grandsons and great-grandchildren, for they had joined Loki and Jane a few years later.

Loki was affected by his mother's passing, and Jane was next to him the entire time.

The last thing she ever said to him was, "I'm sorry. I should have seen…"

"Seen what?" Loki asked her.

But he never discovered what she meant, and it haunted him always.

In the end, Loki and Jane were happy to be settled and in the Realm Eternal, but after some time there, she went to him.

"Have you ever had any desire to see the Tree again? We didn't get to all of the Realms before?" she sat next to him on a veranda, and poured out some wine.

"Before what?" he smirked.

"Before these days of wine and roses."

"Is that what these are?"

"Yes."

"But isn't that what we were chasing, Jane? Some peace?"

She looked thoughtful. "I dunno…was it? I used to think so…But I'm not so sure. I have a wanderlust, always have…"

"Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying…let's go and tell Thor we are leaving, and leave."

And they did.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it! What a long __journey...I've never taken almost five months to write a story, but there's always a first, I suppose._

_I had attempted quite something here, that is, to create both an epic and an intimate story, with as much poetry as I could muster. I use very different mindsets when I compose poetry than I do when I write prose, so it was a bit tricky for me to pull this off. I hope I did and that you enjoyed the ride!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed (I honestly do read every one. I'm just lousy at responding to them), favorited and followed this crazy tale...but especially JaninaM8, for her help when I needed it, and to Liana Slane, for her enthusiasm for it. _

_It is bittersweet for me to end this, it feels like it has been a part of me for so long!_

_But I need to finish Sweet Magic and Slow Magic...and then start new Lokane tales! Yay for new stories!  
Thank you!_


End file.
